Lazos de Hermandad
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Todo empieza con una noticia que cambia la vida de dos personas, pero eso es solo el catalizador para una serie de eventos que probarán qué tan fuertes pueden ser los lazos de hermandad... Genzo x Lily, Kojiro x Chiaky y Ken x Haydee. Fic escrito por Arwen y Lily de Wakabayashi.
1. Prólogo

"**Lazos de Hermandad"**

**_Prologo.- by Arwen._**

Por todos los dioses esa clase no se podía poner más aburrida de lo que ya estaba pero era de esperarse de una clase de matemática. Después de todo había algo en ver tantos números apilados en un solo lugar para lograr un caso algebraico que era ridículamente largo para terminar en una respuesta, que en la mayoría de casos era un digito, era simplemente una pesadilla. No era raro que los estudiantes, la mayoría, odiaran esa materia y a los autores de los libros de ejercicios aunque de vez en cuando aparecía un rarito que era fan de las matemáticas.

La verdad no era como si ella odiara el colegio porque no era así, ella se podría decir que era una persona que estaba entre fan y anti-fan del colegio, estaba en un novel intermedio, era una persona inteligente pero le gustaba ir al colegio porque era un ambiente seguro y social, al menos en su colegio aunque de vez en cuando se presentaban los típicos conflictos de celos y envidia, pero era algo normal aunque suponía que en otras secundarias era peor pero eso no lo sabría nunca.

Con un suspiro ella miro a través de la ventana, para su suerte ella estaba sentada en la fila de escritorios que quedaban enfrente de las amplias ventanas, y observo la copa de los árboles que llegaban a la altura de la planta del edificio en la que el salón se encontraba, observando como las verdes hojas se movían al compás de un leve viento, al aburrirse empezó a examinar su reflejo en el cristal.

La verdad ella no era fuera de lo común era una joven normal con obvios rasgos de una persona extranjera, de piel blanca, largo cabello castaño oscuro sostenido por un listón azul cerca de la parte baja de su espalda, eran rasgos muy comunes y nada interesantes, talvez su único rasgo llamativo eran sus ojos ambarinos que algunas veces se miraban dorados cuando la luz era la adecuada y eso si llamaba la atención.

"¡Oye Haydee, estas ahí!"

La llamada la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y volvió su mirada a la persona que la había llamado, enfrente de ella estaba una joven japonesa muy bonita, aun así de rasgos comunes, de blanca casi pálida complexión que caía en perfecto contraste con el abundante y largo cabello negro como la noche que en algunas ocasiones parecía dar destellos azulados y lo que al fin completaba el físico eran los maravillosos ojos violeta azulados que parecían hipnotizar con una simple mirada, eso sin contar que era la chica mas inteligente de todo el colegio.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Haydee confundida.

"Hasta que al fin reaccionas ya me había preocupado" La chica contesto.

Haydee frunció el ceño "¿A que te refieres Suien?"

"La clase de matemática ya termino y ni te diste cuenta de ello, por lo que me imagine que estarías sumida a tus pensamientos como lo has estado haciendo últimamente" Suien le respondió mientras se ponía de pie y sonreía "Ven vamos o llegaremos tarde a la clase de gimnasia y tu sabes como es la maestra en esos casos"

"No me lo recuerdes, a veces pienso que se pasa de la raya con esos castigos que da cuando alguien llega tarde a su dichosa clase" Haydee se quejo con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras se ponía de pie "¿Quién se cree de todas formas? ¿Una general o que?"

"De hecho, creo que ella fue a la escuela militar Annapolis en Estados Unidos antes de hacerse maestra en este colegio" Suien quería reír cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su amiga "Dios, que no te de un infarto, vamos respira y cálmate"

"Es que eso explica porque nos trata como si fuéramos clones de Terminator o Rambo" Haydee dijo suavemente.

Suien al fin rió ante el comentario y Haydee se le unió a los pocos segundos, cuando terminaron ambas chicas se apresuraron por los pasillos para llegar a los vestidores y cambiarse para la clase de gimnasia antes de que la maestra Tendo las "colgara" por llegar tarde a la clase. Ambas jóvenes sintieron un peso quitarse de su alma cuando vieron a las otras chicas de su clase aun ahí lo cual era muy buena señal, las dos se apresuraron a sus respectivos casilleros para vestirse para la clase.

Ha decir verdad ni a Suien o Haydee apreciaban mucho la ropa de gimnasia era un poco, bueno muy denigrante para la mujer, la parte de abajo era prácticamente la parte posterior de un traje de baño de color azul oscuro y un camiseta blanca sin mangas, contando los tenis, era un uniforme horrible pero común en las escuelas de Japón, aunque lo odiaran salieron a la clase.

Al fin había acabado otro horrible día de clases, para algunos, había terminado y al fin se respiraba un aire de libertad porque gracias a Dios era viernes y el fin de semana estaba cerca para al fin poder descansar, eso si realizabas tus deberes a tiempo y no los dejabas a ultima hora como algunas haraganes solían hacer como ya era costumbre o simplemente no las hacían, que para ellos era mejor excepto por sus calificaciones al final, pero la verdad ellas ni se preocupaban por eso porque siempre realizaban sus actividades justo a tiempo.

Entre la marea de alumnos que salían a esa hora de la tarde (según he visto en Japón salen tarde de clases) con sus típicos uniformes de camisa blanca, en chicas con detalles como cuello, mangas y listones en café o verde y con la parte posterior del mismo color, pero ellas sobresalían como dos pollos en una venta de pavos por causa de sus uniformes que llamaban la atención de los estudiantes de la secundarias publicas y los demás transeúntes.

No era que su uniforme fuera tan llamativo, en verdad era muy sobrio y serio, solo consistía en una falda corta de dos plegados anchos por delante y atrás de color negro, una camisa de botones de vestir manga larga de color blanco completada por una corbata delgada de color negro, sobre esta camisa iba un saco de manga larga de un profundo color azul oscuro, este saco tenia una pequeña abertura en "V" para dejar ver la camisa y corbata, los botones eran dorados y quedaba perfectamente ceñido a la cintura.

En la parte izquierda del chaleco, por la altura del pecho estaba bordadas dos circunferencias de color amarillo pálido, dentro de la circunferencia mas pequeña se había bordado una perfecta flor de kikyou (la flor de campana), entre los espacios de las dos circunferencias estaban bordadas en blanco las palabras Yuutsu (excelencia), Sekimu (deber) y Ichuban (honor), para complementar el uniforme usaban calcetas largas –hasta la rodilla- de color negro y zapatos formales del mismo color.

Era un uniforme simple pero simplemente con estos gritaban que pertenecían a la renombrada academia Kazoku Higashi, un colegio exclusivo para señoritas y que solo tomaban alumnas que eran lo suficientemente capaces de mantener un constante equilibrio con los programas de estudio. Esa academia funcionaba como los institutos educacionales de Occidente, una vez empezaban ahí terminas ahí hasta que estuvieras lista para la universidad, claro siempre y cuando se pagara la cuota mensual que se le daba a cada estudiante dependiendo de la situación económica de cada uno.

Ignorando las miradas Suien y Haydee se decidieron a entrar a un restaurante de hamburguesas, mas específicamente un McDonald's que se habían estado esparciendo como una enfermedad en todos lados, no se sorprendieron mucho al notar que el lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes porque parecía que de una manera muy rara se había pasado la moción de que los McDonald's eran los nuevos lugares de moda para los estudiantes después de la escuela y ahora ellas habían decidido entrar y ver que era lo interesante de ese lugar, por le momento lo único era una gran línea para llegar a la caja y poder ordenar algo.

Después de ordenar y pagar su comida, que había sido muy módica, empezaron la difícil tarea de buscar un lugar en donde poder sentarse en medio de toda esa gente, les costo un poco pero al fin encontraron una mesa, colocando las bandejas en la mesa se sentaron y se quitaron sus mochilas poniéndolas a su lado para que no se las robaran. Aunque la hamburguesa no era mala ambas amigas prefirieron las papas fritas, Suien estaba tomándose el batido que había ordenado observando detenidamente a Haydee, que de nuevo parecía no notar lo que sucedía alrededor, algo que la griego-japonesa parecía hacer mas a menudo de lo normal y eso le pareció extraño.

"Te ha pasado algo, Haydee" La japonesa al fin se animo a preguntar y suspiro un poco cuando noto la confusión en el rostro de su amiga "Es que últimamente has estado algo…hmm…distraída, como si nada importara"

"No lose, ha decir verdad tiene que ver con mi padre" Haydee al fin contesto y se recostó en contra del respaldo de la silla "Últimamente ha estado algo raro"

"¿Raro?" Suien coloco su batido en la mesa y observo a su amiga lentamente asentir "¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con raro?"

Haydee medito un poco en esa pregunta recordando los cambios en su padre "Son cambios mas que todo en su personalidad se ve mas libre, feliz, relajado, tanto que va con mucha energía al trabajo y cuando juega con mi hermanos, a veces también parece perderse en sus pensamientos" 

"Umm… ¿Cuándo hace eso tiene una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro?" Suien pregunto y sonrió cuando su amiga de nuevo asintió lentamente "Entiendo perfectamente"

"Tu sabes lo que pasa" Haydee vio con algo de desden a su amiga cuando esta solo volvió a ocuparse en su batido "¡SUIEN!"

"Esta bien, no te enojes, Dios" Suien suspiro y se recostó en contra de su silla también, no sin antes poner su batido en la mesa "Mira hace dos años mi hermano estaba igual"

"¿Tu hermano?" Haydee encaro una ceja cuando ella asintió firmemente "¿Y que tiene que ver tu hermano con mi papá?"

Suien suspiro y se preparo para lo que venia "Mi hermano estaba así porque estaba enamorado de Yuki Kamiya, la que ahora es su novia"

"¡Estas acaso implicando que mi padre esta enamorado!" Haydee exclamo suavemente para no ser oída y vio a Suien como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza "Debes de estar equivocada"

"Yo solo te digo lo que se" Suien respondió encogiéndose de hombros "Pero si lo estuviera no tiene nada de malo"

"Es que no puede…" Haydee empezó suavemente.

"Sabes tu padre siempre amará a tu madre y nunca la olvidara, ella siempre tendrá un lugar en su corazón, pero él merece amar de nuevo y se que tu madre hubiera querido lo mismo, tu tienes que apoyarlo si lo esta y demostrarle que estas feliz aunque sea difícil" Suien dijo con la mayor delicadeza posible "Vamos, si llego tarde sabes lo que me hacen"

Haydee asintió lentamente antes de que ambas procedieran a ponerse de pie y salir del local. Cuando ambas se separaron para ir a sus respectivos hogares, Haydee no pudo evitar el considerar la mínima posibilidad de que su padre podría estar enamorado, pero acaso eso era posible después del inmenso amor, amor por el cual había renunciado a su familia y pasado, que había sentido por su madre, amor que era obvio aun sentía ¿Podría ser posible?

Al fin llego a su casa, a la que ellos se habían mudado cuando habían venido de Grecia para establecerse en Japón, la misma casa en la que su madre había crecido y que ahora compartía con sus abuelos maternos. Con un suspiro de cansancio abrió la puerta y procedió a entrar, encaro una ceja cuando al cerrar la puerta nadie apareció y había un silencio sepulcral, se quito sus zapatos y coloco su mochila en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

"Tadaima" Ella al fin dijo a lo que parecía ser una casa vacía.

"Haydee puedes venir a la sala" La voz de su padre gentilmente ordeno.

Le parecía raro pero aun así obedeció la orden, sin molestarse en ponerse la pantuflas, se dirigió a la sala, le sorprendió ver a todos reunidos ahí, a sus abuelos Takato y Yui, sus hermanos gemelos menores Adonis y Alejandro y a su padre Héctor aparentemente esperándola, sus abuelos y hermanos estaban sentados pero su padre estaba de pie , la verdad eso solo pasaba cuando él quería decir algo importante.

"¿Papá?" Ella dijo suavemente.

Héctor la vio "Haydee, por favor siéntate"

"De acuerdo" Ella camino al sillón donde estaban sus hermanos y se sentó en medio de ellos "Papá que…"

"Necesito informarles algo que me ha hecho muy feliz pero que se los sorprenderá y será un gran cambio en nuestras vidas, pero será un cambio positivo" Héctor los miro y ellos lo miraron de vuelta esperando a que continuara "Voy a casarme"

Por unos momentos un profundo silencio se hizo presente, pero Haydee se quedo totalmente entumecida en su lugar, tanto que no sintió cuando sus hermanos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a su padre para preguntar mas de la mujer con la que iba a casarse ni a sus abuelos felicitándolo, ella solo se quedo ahí viendo a un aparente vació sin saber que decir en ese momento.

Ella se puso de pie y salio de ahí, sin oír que su padre la llamaba o las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, simplemente se dirigió a su habitación y se tiro en la cama sin entender que debería sentir en esos momentos, las palabras de Suien regresaban a su mente una y otra vez, pero le era un poco difícil el aceptar que su padre amara a alguien mas que a su madre, además ¿Qué clase de cambios traería a su vida? Ni siquiera conocía a la mujer con la que se padre se casaría pero lo averiguaría muy pronto.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo 1.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Debía ser una broma. Tenía que serlo. Kojiro Hyuga no podría creer lo que había sucedido... Todo había pasado tan rápido que por un momento Hyuga pensó que se trataba de un sueño... Un mal sueño por el que él hubiera dado todo para poder despertar...

Su madre se volvería a casar.

Sí, era como una especie de broma, pero en verdad que ella se volvería a casar. ¿Y con quién? Con un empresario griego al que ella había conocido en su trabajo como empleada en un restaurante... Kojiro no sabía aun como era que él, un importante hombre de negocios, se había fijado en ella, una humilde empleada extranjera, pero el caso era que se habían enamorado y después de un tiempo, él le pidió matrimonio a la madre de Kojiro, y ella había aceptado... No había necesidad, si ella aceptó por el hecho de que quería darle un mejor futuro a sus cuatro hijos, bien pudo haberse esperado a que Kojiro triunfara en el sóccer y los sacara adelante a todos.

Sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto, hijo.- había dicho Noriko, la madre de Kojiro.- Pero créeme que yo quiero a Héctor...

¿Y qué pasó con papá?.- cuestionó Hyuga, dolido.- ¿Ya te olvidaste de él?

Kojiro, tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto amé a tu padre.- respondió Noriko.- Es el amor de mi vida, siempre lo será...

¿Entonces por qué te volviste a casar?.- preguntó Kojiro.

Porque me he sentido sola.- musitó Noriko.- Y no quiero preocuparme más porque tus hermanos crezcan sin un padre... Y tú tampoco...

¡No necesito un padre!.- gritó Kojiro, enojado.- ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Mi verdadero padre ya está muerto!

Noriko agachó la cabeza, muy triste. Su hijo no quería aceptarlo, aunque no lo culpaba...

Se hicieron varios cambios en la vida de los Hyuga. Ellos se irían a vivir con el nuevo esposo de Noriko, Héctor Solo, a su enorme casa. Kojiro se preguntaba si acaso podría el renombrado empresario el recibir en su casa a cinco personas más, pero al parecer al señor Solo no le inmutó en lo más mínimo. Kojiro sabía que el hombre tenía una hija de más o menos la misma edad que él y dos hijos gemelos más, pero eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Otra cosa, la mentada hija al parecer era alumna de una renombrada academia exclusiva para señoritas, cosa que le disgustaba enormemente a Kojiro ya que eso significaba que la chica en cuestión sería una completa snob...

Sin embargo, los hermanos de Kojiro parecían estar más felices que él, y no los culpaba. Ellos nunca habían conocido lo que era dormir en camas cómodas y en una casa grande, a Kojiro le dolía el hecho de no haber tenido la oportunidad para poder sacar él mismo a su familia de la pobreza...

Héctor Solo no era tan infeliz como Kojiro se imaginó en un principio. El muchacho pensó que el empresario era un hijo de la fregada cuyo único interés era abusar de su pobre e ingenua madre, por lo que le sorprendió ver que Héctor tratara a Noriko como la mujer más importante del planeta, no la trababa como una mujer de clase social diferente, la trataba como su igual... Y Noriko, dicho sea de paso, se veía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

Supongo que no me queda de otra.- suspiró Kojiro.- Después de todo, es su vida...

No puede ser tan malo.- comentó Ken Wakashimazu.- ¿O sí?

La verdad, odio estar en esa casa.- gruñó Hyuga.- Demasiada elegancia, eso no me gusta.

¿Y qué tal tu nueva hermana?.- preguntó Ken, con curiosidad.

Aun no la conozco.- gruñó Kojiro.- Ha estado muy ocupada con sus labores de extra clase. ¡Qué tontería!

No digas eso, nosotros practicamos fútbol después de clases.- la defendió Ken.

Eso es diferente.- gruñó Kojiro.- ¿De parte de quién estás?

Tuya, pero no me parece justo que hables mal de ella si aun no la conoces.- replicó Ken.

Uhm...

Quizás Ken tenía razón, pero Kojiro no lo quería admitir...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira Wakabayashi fumaba su puro al tiempo que revisaba los papeles que le había llevado su eficiente secretaria, la cual no tardó en entrar nuevamente a su oficina.

Lamento interrumpirlo.- dijo Elizabeth.- Pero lo busca el doctor Del Valle.

¿Alejandro está aquí?.- Akira sonrió, sorprendido.- Hágalo pasar, Elizabeth. No, espere un segundo... Llévese esto y ponga un poco de desodorante ambiental.

Akira apagó su puro y lo tiró en el cesto, el cual tomó Elizabeth para después arrojar un poco del líquido que había en una botella y salió. A Alejandro Del Valle no le gustaría ver a su viejo amigo fumando, eso era seguro. El doctor entró al poco tiempo, aspirando el aire del ambiente.

¡Alejandro!.- Akira se puso de pie y extendió los brazos para abrazar a su amigo.- ¿Cuántos años de no verte!

Lo mismo digo.- Alejandro respondió al abrazo faternal.- ¿Huele a humo aquí?

No te puedo engañar, ¿eh?.- rió Akira.- Me descubriste.

Ya sabes que no debes fumar.- Alejandro frunció el entrecejo.

Akira rió, y volvió a sentarse en su sillón de cuero no sin antes ofrecerle asiento a su amigo. El doctor contempló con curiosidad la enorme y bien decorada oficina.

¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?.- quiso saber Akira.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

No, gracias.- negó Alejandro.- Vine con mi esposa a ver una antigua amiga de ella y yo aproveché para venir a verte y pedirte un favor.

Ya se me hacía rara tanta amistad.- gruñó Akira.- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Pues verás, mi hija Lily va a estudiar en Alemania.- explicó Del Valle.- Y sé que allá tienes muchos contactos, quería ver si me podías ayudar a encontrarle un buen lugar en donde vivir.

¿En Alemania?.- se sorprendió Wakabayashi.- ¿Qué hará allá?

Se ganó una beca para estudiar música en Hamburgo.- respondió Alejandro.-Ya sabes lo buena que es con el violín.

Por no mencionar que tiene una voz hermosa.- añadió Akira.- Me da gusto que tu hija vaya a desarrollar aun más su talento.

Sí.- suspiró Del Valle.- Pero me preocupa. Va a irse a vivir sola, y sabes lo peligroso que es que una joven de 15 años ande sola en un país extranjero...

Ya entiendo.- asintió Wakabayashi.- No te preocupes, me encargaré de que tu hija esté bien protegida... Es más, ahora que lo pienso...

¿Qué pasa?

¿Sabes? Mi hijo Genzo está viviendo allá, en un enorme departamento en Hamburgo.- explicó Akira.- Y hay suficiente lugar para tu hija.

Uhm, ¿sería prudente que tu hijo y mi hija vieran juntos?.- dudó Alejandro.- Tienen más o menos la misma edad, son jóvenes e imprudentes...

Bueno, eso es verdad, pero Genzo no vive solo.- replicó Akira.- Mi hermano Hatori vive con él, él podría encargarse de cuidarlos a los dos y vigilar que no cometan ninguna estupidez.

Bueno, por ahí hubieras empezado.- Alejandro Del Valle se relajó en su silla.- ¿De verdad no habría problema en que Lily llegara a vivir ahí?

Claro que no.- negó Akira.- Mi hijo está muy ocupado siempre con sus entrenamientos de sóccer, casi no se verán.

Claro, porque mi hija siempre está ocupada con sus prácticas de violín.- asintió Del Valle.

Bueno, pues asunto arreglado.

De verdad, te lo agradezco mucho...

Para eso estamos los amigos.

Una linda joven de largos cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos del color del chocolate derretido estaba sentada afuera de la oficina del señor Wakabayashi, un tanto pensativa. Ella sabía que su padre estaba pidiéndole ayuda a su amigo para conseguirle un buen lugar en donde vivir en Alemania. La chica tenía un poco de miedo de irse a vivir a otro país, pero no quería decírselo a su padre o no la dejaría ir a Alemania... De hecho, ya él le había advertido que si no conseguía un buen lugar en donde ella pudiera vivir, no la dejaría marcharse de México. Rato después, la puerta se abrió y por ella salieron los dos hombres.

Lily, querida.- dijo Alejandro.- Ven a saludar a mi gran amigo.

Sí, papá.- Lily se puso de pie y se acercó a los hombres.- Buenas tardes, señor Wakabayashi.

Buenas tardes, señorita.- el señor Wakabayashi hizo una reverencia.- Caramba, Alejandro, tu hija es ya toda una señorita.

Claro que lo es.- suspiró Del Valle.- Como sea, Lily, he encontrado un buen lugar para que vivas en Alemania.

¿Lo que significa que podré aceptar la beca?.- Lily estaba ilusionada.

Claro que sí, querida.- sonrió Alejandro.- Vas a vivir con el hermano y el hijo de Akira.

Muchas gracias, señor Wakabayashi.- Lily hizo una graciosa reverencia, tomándose la falda de su vestido azul marino.

Así pues, todo quedó arreglado. Lily estaba feliz, ella se iría a vivir a Alemania y cumpliría su sueño... Sin embargo, esa felicidad se le esfumó cuando el avión aterrizó en Alemania. ¿Quiénes serían Hatori y Genzo Wakabayashi? ¿Y si no les caía bien? ¿Y si la odiaban? Lily comenzó a dudar, y deseó por un momento el haber aceptado la invitación de su madre de acompañarla hasta allá.

Pero cuando ella entró a la sala de espera y vio al hombre de gesto agradable que la estaba esperando, se sintió un poco más relajada. Los ojos negros del hombre eran cálidos e inspiraban mucha confianza.

¿Usted es Hatori Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Lily.

Así es.- sonrió el hombre.- Tú debes ser Lily.

Mucho gusto.- Lily hizo otra reverencia.

Bienvenida a Alemania, querida.- dijo Hatori.- Vamos a tu nuevo hogar.

Hamburgo era una ciudad hermosa, llena de hermosos jardines y bellos lagos cristalinos, además de que de vez en cuando el río Elba atravesaba las avenidas bajo los puentes. Después de varios minutos de viaje, Hatori y Lily llegaron a una enorme casa ubicada en uno de los mejores barrios de Hamburgo. Lily se quedó con la boca abierta al ver tanto lujo junto. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, ya que más bien su familia era de clase media. Un hombre vestido de negro salió y les dio la bienvenida.

Buenas tardes, doctor.- saludó el hombre.- Buenas tardes, señorita.

Buenas tardes.- dijo Hatori.- James, ella es Lily Del Valle, nuestra huésped. Quiero que la tengas cómoda y que le des todo lo que necesite.

Será un placer servirle, señorita Lily.- sonrió James.

Gracias.- Lily se sentía cohibida por tanta atención.

James llevó entonces a Lily a su habitación, y dejó sus maletas en el clóset, para después despedirse no sin antes decirle que para cualquier cosa que necesitara, le llamara. Lily suspiró al encontrarse sola en su enorme cuarto. Del jardín llegaron ruidos y Lily no resistió asomarse a la ventana. En el jardín se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro y gorra roja que estaba entrenándose atrapando los balones que lanzaba un disparador automático de pelotas de fútbol. Ése debía ser Genzo, supuso Lily.

Genzo Wakabayashi sabía que ese día llegaría a su casa la hija del mejor amigo de su padre, el médico mexicano que había sido su doctor de cabecera desde hacía muchos años. Genzo se negó a ir al aeropuerto a recoger a Lily, ya que decía que no era problema de él el que su padre la haya mandado a vivir con él. Además, no le interesaba en los más mínimo conocer a ninguna chica, a él solo le interesaba el sóccer...

El disparador de balones se apagó, y Genzo se tomó un tiempo para descansar un poco. Algo le hizo levantar la mirada y se dio cuenta de que una hermosa chica trigueña lo estaba mirando con curiosidad desde la ventana del cuarto de huéspedes. Lily se sobresaltó al verse descubierta por Genzo, pero se tragó su vergüenza y le sonrió al joven. Después de todo, iba a vivir con él. Genzo, por su parte, se sintió impactado al ver sonreír tan dulcemente a esa muchacha, así parecía un ángel... Él correspondió a la sonrisa, y ella se alejó de la ventana, más avergonzada aun...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ya no podía evitarse nada...

Haydee estaba tumbada boca abajo en su cama, con el radio a todo volumen. Eso era algo inusual en ella, no era propio de su carácter, pero lo que estaba pasando se salía de todos los patrones conocidos...

La futura nueva esposa de su padre y sus cuatro hijos ya habían llegado a vivir a la casa de Haydee. ¡Cuatro hijos! Vaya que eso era tener demasiada familia... Haydee, que hasta ese momentos solo había tenido dos hermanos, ahora tendría cuatro hermanos, de golpe. Uno de ellos, el mayor, tenía más o menos la misma edad de Haydee, pero ella dudaba mucho que pudieran llevarse bien...

Varias noches después de que los Hyuga llegaron a vivir, Haydee bajó a la cocina por un vaso con leche y encontró a un muchacho de piel morena y cabello negro, largo y rebelde, cocinando. Haydee, sorprendida, se preguntó si sería el nuevo cocinero.

¿Hola?.- saludó Haydee.- ¿Eres nuevo aquí?

Llevo una semana viviendo aquí.- respondió Kojiro.- Y no te has dado cuenta. Se nota que te interesa mucho lo que pasa en tu casa.

¡Ah!.- Haydee lo comprendió todo.- Tú eres uno de los hijos de esa mujer...

No la llames así.- rugió Kojiro.- Mi madre no es "esa mujer". En todo caso, sería tu padre el que debería ser llamado de una manera tan despectiva.

No hables así de mi padre.- gruñó Haydee, sin recordar que aun estaba enojada con él.- No es su culpa que tu madre lo haya engatusado.

Mi madre no engatusó a nadie.- replicó Kojiro.- Ella es una mujer ingenua que ha luchado mucho por su familia.

Kojiro y Haydee se retaron con la mirada por varios minutos. Era obvio que ninguno estaba feliz con la presencia del otro. En ese momento, Héctor Solo entró a la cocina y encontró a los dos jóvenes mirándose el uno al otro.

Veo que ya conociste a Kojiro, querida.- sonrió Héctor.- Haydee, él es el hijo mayor de Noriko.

Ya veo.- respondió Haydee, lanzándole una mirada de enojo a su padre.- Pues mucho gusto.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.- respondió Kojiro.

Miren, sé que esto es difícil para ambos, pero espero que algún día comprendan que Noriko y yo nos amamos.- suspiró Héctor.- Y esperamos, los dos, que algún día podamos vivir como familia…

Eso va a ser imposible.- gruñó Kojiro.- Yo nunca voy a aceptarlo.

El muchacho salió de la cocina con la furia de un huracán. Haydee frunció el ceño.

Con esa actitud, ¿cómo quieres que lo acepte?.- gruñó la chica.

Hay que darle tiempo.- replicó Héctor.- No es fácil para él…

Tampoco para mí… .- musitó Haydee.

Y antes de que el señor Solo pudiera decir nada, la muchacha salió de la cocina. Héctor Solo volvió a suspirar. Esto sí que iba a resultar difícil…

**Notas:**

Este fic será escrito a partes iguales por Arwen y por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Haydee Solo-Mizuno y Suien Himmemiya son personajes creados por Arwen y Lilith y actualmente están bajo la protección de Lily de Wakabayashi.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.


	3. Chapter II

_**Capitulo II –Por Arwen.**_

Las notas de la banda 'Led Zeppellin' resonaban en la habitación, una joven de cabellos negros estaba sentada en el suelo alfombrado sin decir ni una sola palabra y solo observando a otra joven de cabellos castaños oscuros que estaba boca abajo en su cama. Suien suspiro lentamente, desde hacia media hora que estaba ahí y Haydee no había articulado ni una palabra.

Ha decir verdad Suien estaba ahí por petición del padre de Haydee que pensaba que su compañía le haría bien y que la ayudaría a aceptar mas fácilmente la idea del inevitable matrimonio de su padre, pero como se supone que iba a ayudarla si solamente había mencionado el tema y Haydee empezó un castigo de silencio –que había durado media hora- contra ella.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, deja de ser tan inmadura!" Suien al fin exclamo muy molesta y poniéndose de pie "Tu padre se vuelve a casar, gran cosa"

Haydee se sentó de sopetón y le dio una mirada muy fría "¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES!"

"¡¿Qué hay que entender?!" Suien espeto de vuelta.

"Mucho, no entiendes el dolor que esta boda me causa a mi" Haydee replico sin mucha gracia "Mi padre ha traicionado el amor que sintió por mi madre al enamorarse de ella"

"Pero tu si eres terca cuando lo deseas, tu padre no ha traicionado nada, tu padre siempre va a amar a tu madre y ninguna mujer va a poder cambiar eso" Suien dijo con mucha calma "Simplemente tu padre volvió a encontrar el amor, eso no es un crimen"

"Se que no lo es…pero…" Haydee tomo un gran respiro "Aun así es extraño"

Suien la miro gentilmente "Se que debe serlo para ti, pero tienes que aceptarlo"

"Se que debo hacerlo" Haydee al fin suspiro "Pero me cuesta trabajo hacerlo"

"Hmm" Suien camino a la ventana y se quedo ahí "¿No quieres que tu padre sea feliz de nuevo?"

Haydee bajo la mirada "Claro que si"

"Entonces ven aquí" Suien dijo suavemente.

La chica de cabellos castaños se puso de pie y camino a la ventana para pararse al lado de su amiga y poder ver lo que ella miraba, en el jardín pudo ver a Adonis y Alejandro jugando con los otros niños que formarían parte de su familia, pero lo que llamo su atención fue el ver a su padre con Noriko, desde hacia mucho que no miraba a su padre tan feliz como se miraba en esos momentos.

"Lo ves" Dijo Suien "No quieres ver a tu padre y tus hermanos siempre así"

"Si, lo deseo, además la Señora Hyuga no es una mala mujer" Haydee dijo al fin su vista aun en el jardín "Creo que…aunque me tome mucho…tratare de acoplarme"

"Eso es lo que quería oír" Suien dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro "Creo que también eso cambiara tu actitud como dama de honor"

Haydee sonrió levemente, para ser franca a ella le había sorprendido cuando su padre al fin había logrado hablar con ella hacia una semana pero solo para decirle que Noriko deseaba que ella fuera su dama de honor, de ese modo ambas podían pasar mas tiempo juntas y conocerse mejor para que al fin ella aceptara mas rápido la idea, cabe decir que no había estado muy contenta con esa idea pero su padre no le había dado oportunidad de rechazarla.

"Supongo" Haydee dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de alejarse de la ventana y volver a sentarse en su cama "Hoy va a ser un día ajetreado"

"Me lo imagino" Suien tomo asiento en la silla del escritorio que estaba en el cuarto de su amiga y tomo un globo nevado "¿Y cual es la agenda de hoy?"

"Pues son las ultimas pruebas de los vestidos, la ultima vista al pastel, arreglos florales, la iglesia y el lugar de recepción" Haydee se acostó sobre su cama "Por cierto, ya se eligió a tu pareja del cortejo"

Suien levanto la vista del globo nevado "En serio ¿Quién es?"

"Te va a encantar, es todo un primor" Respondió Haydee con algo de burla en su voz "Tu acompañante será el encantador hijo de la señora Hyuga y mi nuevo hermanastro"

Suien casi deja caer el globo nevado "Espero que no sea Kojiro"

"Pues si, es él" Haydee quería reírse cuando oyó el sonido de indignación que salio de la boca de su amiga "No te podíamos mandar con uno de los niños ¿o si?"

La griego-japonesa se apoyo en sus brazos para levantarse lo suficiente para ver el rostro de su amiga y no pudo evitar el estallar en una suave risa cuando la vio toda desesperada y molesta ante la posibilidad de ser la pareja en el cortejo del muchacho al que Haydee había descrito como un orgulloso pedante sabiendo que era el tipo de personas que a Suien no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo.

Con una sonrisa aun reflejada en su rostro Haydee se acostó de nuevo en su cama…

…'_La venganza era un plato que se servia mejor frió y era tan dulce'…_

El joven portero apenas acababa de ponerse enfrente de la portería, bueno en realidad ni había terminado de colocarse, cuando una pelota de fútbol salio de la nada sorprendiéndolo e impactándolo fuertemente en el brazo derecho. Ken levanto la mirada solo para ver que había sido Kojiro Hyuga quien había lanzado el potente disparo, la verdad no se esperaba a nadie mas, pero de verdad tenia que hacerlo antes de que estuviera preparado.

"La próxima vez avísame" Replico Ken.

"Lo siento" Mascullo un molesto Kojiro antes de dirigirse a otra pelota y prepararse a disparar "¡¡¡Prepárate!!!"

Para esos momentos casi todos sabían que Kojiro estaba enojado, mas de lo normal, pero no sabían la razón exacta del porque la única persona que lo sabia era Ken, pero no era como si él iba a traicionar la confianza de su amigo y decirles a todos. Ken sabia que Kojiro había estado enojado desde el instante en que su madre le había anunciado que volvería a casarse y era obvio que la noticia no le había caído tan bien a él.

Sin embargo su enojo se había incrementado a medida pasaban los preparativos de la boda, de alguna manera Kojiro había tenido la esperanza de que su madre reaccionaria y detendría todo para que todo volviera a ser como antes, cosa que no había pasado y la boda ya estaba lista para el día siguiente. No teniendo otra manera de ventilar su enojo, Kojiro lo liberaba a través del fútbol lo que terminaba en uno que otro lastimado al recibir un pelotazo de parte de él y lastimosamente Ken parecía recibir la peor parte de todo ¿Por qué demonios tenia que ser él el portero?

Después de una horrible practica Kojiro y Ken estaban simplemente caminando en un pesado y hostil silencio que sin lugar a dudas venia de Kojiro, Ken suspiro con un poco de desesperación la verdad a veces…bueno en realidad era siempre, podía ser tan testarudo al no aceptar las cosas que eran tan claras como el agua, Ken había visto a Héctor y Noriko juntos y era mas que obvio que ambos se amaban de verdad pero aparentemente Kojiro no podía ver eso o tenia problemas al aceptarlo.

"No seas tan testarudo" Al fin dijo Ken.

Kojiro lo vio de reojo "¿A que demonios te refieres?"

"Tu sabes a que me refiero, por mas que quieras que no suceda tu madre se casa mañana" Ken respondió sin mostrarse muy preocupado antes la furiosa mirada del moreno "Deberías estar feliz"

"¡¿Cómo se supone que pueda estarlo si mi madre traiciono a mi padre?!" Espeto furioso Kojiro.

"Tu sabes que tu madre no hizo eso, ella siempre va a amar a tu padre pero no creo que sea una falta que vuelva a enamorarse" Ken trato de explicar lo mejor que pudo, pero no era un psicólogo "Además es obvio que ambos se aman"

"Eso lo se" Replico Kojiro entre dientes antes de relajarse un poco "Pero aun así me molesta"

"Pues es obvio que así sea" Dijo Ken.

Kojiro observo a Ken por unos momentos "¿Por qué no tomas mi lugar en el cortejo de honor?"

"No" Fue la rápida respuesta de Ken "Además no puede ser tan mala la chica que será tu pareja"

"Es la mejor amiga de la señorita perfección" Replico Kojiro.

"Nada mas porque no te lleves bien con tu futura hermana no quiere decir que no lo harás con su amiga" Ken dijo de una manera simple y clara "¿Sabes como se llama?"

"Tch, pues claro que se como se llama, su nombre es Suien algo" Respondió Kojiro con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

"Suien…_niebla sobre el agua…_interesante nombre" Dijo Ken mas para si mismo que para su amigo "Bueno puede ser que al menos sea una chica bonita, ¿no?"

"Si, como sea" Replico Kojiro sin mucha gana.

La verdad Kojiro no podía estar seguro, nunca había visto a la susodicha Suien y eso que era la mejor amiga de Haydee así que no podía estar seguro de cómo se miraba. Pero la verdad eso a quien le importaba, lo único que pasaba en su mente en esos instantes era el hecho de que su madre, en su opinión, iba a cometer el error más grande de toda su vida.

Adaptarse a su nueva vida en Hamburgo no había sido tan pesado ni aterrador como Lily había imaginado, talvez solo necesitaba pulir un poco más su alemán pero a pesar de eso todo estaba muy bien, le estaba yendo bien en la escuela y no la trataban como el bichito raro por ser la nueva, los arreglos que su padre había hecho para su estadía en Alemania eran buenos, Hatori Wakabayashi era una persona muy amable y educada y Genzo no parecía tan malo aunque no habían cruzado muchas palabras desde que ella había llegado.

Talvez esa era la razón por la que ahora Lily se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de madera viendo a Genzo entrenar con los demás de su equipo, había sido idea de Hatori que llegaran a conocerse mas porque despues de todo iban a vivir bajo el mismo techo por un tiempo, Lily debió haberse imaginado que Genzo la invitaría a una de sus practicas.

No le molestaba mucho eso, era mas que obvio que el joven japonés tenia una gran pasión por el soccer y que de alguna manera le recordaba la misma pasión que ella sentía por la música lo cual para ella no era malo, pero la verdad ella tenia mas de una hora sentada ahí y aun así no había cambiado ninguna palabra con él desde que el entrenamiento había empezado y estaba empezando a desesperarse un poco.

"Bien, suficiente por hoy" El entrenador al fin dijo (jejeje… ¿Quién era el entrenador?) "No olviden que mañana los quiero ver aquí media-hora antes"

Algunos se quejaron pero aceptaron la orden sin mas, Lily se puso de pie algo aliviada de que ya había terminado, con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio camino hacia donde se encontraba Genzo, talvez ahora si podrían hablar como se supone era el fin de que ella fuera a la practica en primer lugar.

"Buena practica" Dijo Lily suavemente mientras se detenía enfrente de él.

"Gracias" Él respondió observado a la mexicana por unos instantes "Supongo que no hemos hablado tanto como mi tío esperaba"

"Creo que no, pero entiendo el porque fue así además…" Ella se detuvo ahí por unos instantes buscando como terminar la frase "…la práctica fue interesante"

"Vaya, Wakabayashi" Una voz un tanto arrogante pero con leve aire de burla se oyó de repente "No sabia que tenias novia"

Genzo no replico de inmediato ante tal acusación, simplemente sacudió la cabeza levemente "No, es mi novia"

"Interesante" Al fin un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, muy apuesto que fácilmente caería en la categoría de Adonis apareció al lado de Genzo "Entonces ¿Quién es ella?"

"Me llamo Lily" La joven decidió presentarse en vez de que Genzo lo hiciera "¿Y usted es?"

"Karl Heinz Schneider" El rubio se presento con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta "¿Así que tu era la hija del amigo del padre de Genzo?"

"Si" Fue la simple respuesta de la muchacha

"Genzo me comento algo sobre ti, pero…" Karl observo a la muchacha de arriba abajo "Creo que se le olvido mencionar lo hermosa que eras"

La mexicana se ruborizo un poco "Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte"

"No hay de que, es simplemente la verdad" Karl dijo simplemente causando que el rubor aumentara un poco mas en el rostro de la chica.

Por alguna extraña razón, que la verdad ni él sabia porque, a Genzo le molesto un poco la interacción entre Karl y Lily, claro no era la primera vez que Karl le coqueteaba a una chica que estuviera hablando con él, pero antes nunca le había molestado tanto como le molestaba en esos momentos.

(Que crappy, pero no se me ocurrió mas)

Ya era inevitable, todo había sido arreglado y ya no había vuelta atrás por más que ellos quisieran que no pasara. El jardín de la casa de los Solo, que ahora también seria Hyuga, estaba bellamente y elegantemente arreglado para una boda exterior, solo los familiares y amigos mas cercanos de la familia habían sido invitados, tanto Héctor como Noriko habían querido una boda pequeña e intima.

Kojiro estaba caminando de un lado para otro en la sala, parecía un tigre enjaulado deseando salir, aunque no quería mostrarlo estaba desesperado por lo que iba a ocurrir en esos momentos, además de que se sentía incomodo en el traje que lo habían obligado a usar para esa ocasión. Para esos momentos Ken ya se había rendido con tratar de calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón por lo que había decido mejor quedarse en silencio y observarlo.

"Hyu…err…quiero decir Kojiro"

El muchacho se detuvo de sopetón antes de que ambos volvieran la mirada en dirección de donde había provenido la voz que había llamado al desesperado joven. De pie en la entrada a la sala se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos castaño oscuro, que en esos momentos se encontraban en un sencillo pero intrincado moño, y usando un vestido de color esmeralda, sus ojos ambarinos primero miraron a Ken para luego mirar a Kojiro.

"Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer" Ella dijo al fin con un tono de resignación en su voz "Lo único que podemos hacer es aceptar la realidad"

"Lo dices de una manera tan fácil, Mizuno" Kojiro replico mientras miraba de una manera muy fría a su futura hermanastra "Tu tampoco deseas esto"

"Lose, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, además si ellos son felices tengo que aceptarlo y haré lo posible para adaptarme a la situación" Ella dijo mas calmada y sin ningún deseo de pelear con él "Así que voy a tratar de llevarme bien contigo…también lamento si alguna vez sentiste que insulte a tu madre, no fue mi intención, perdón"

Kojiro la vio por unos momentos en total shock "…esta bien"

"Bien" Ella sonrió y volvió su mirada a Ken "Me imagino que tu eres Ken, bueno yo soy Haydee, talvez despues podamos hablar mas pero por ahora hay que empezar"

"Bueno, no es tan fea como me la había imaginado según tu manera de hablar de ella" Ken comento luego de que la chica se había ido pero la mirada de su amigo lo callo "Al menos alguien parece haber reaccionado"

"Si, como sea" Mascullo Kojiro.

Ken simplemente se encogió de hombros y salio de la sala, Kojiro tomo un respiro antes de salir de la sala. Con una pesadez que lo sorprendió se dirigió a las puertas dobles de cristal por las que tendría que salir al jardín en el que la vida de él y su familia iba a cambiar para siempre. Como era una boda pequeña no había mucha gente en el cortejo de honor, además de la novia y la dama de honor solo iba a haber dos parejas mas, una que eran unos amigos de Héctor de Francia y la otra que consistía en él y la amiga de Haydee.

El muchacho se detuvo cuando vio a su madre hablando con Haydee, últimamente las dos se habían estado llevando mejor que antes, y él no podía evitar el notar que su madre se miraba muy feliz y en calma, no la había visto así desde que su padre había muerto y pensó que nunca volvería a verla tan feliz, pero era tan extraño para él y algo egoísta que no se él no se sintiera así.

"Tu debes ser Kojiro"

Una chica de largo cabello azabaches medio azulados, que estaba arreglado en una trenza y decorada con pequeñas flores lavanda para combinar con el largo vestido del mismo color y llevando un pequeño bouquet de violetas en su mano derecha, se detuvo en frente de él.

"Pues claro que debes serlo, nada mas explicaría que estuvieras aquí" Ella dijo suavemente y algo apenada por las palabras tan obvias que había dicho "Yo soy Suien"

"Supongo que eso también es obvio, ¿no lo crees?" Él dijo a secas.

"Lose, pero es solo educado que me presente no lo crees" Ella respondió manteniendo la calma, no podía enojarse ese día por mas que Haydee le hubiera advertido que era un tanto molesto "Todavía no estas de acuerdo con esto, ¿verdad?"

La chica recibió una mirada asesina de su parte "Pues obvio que no"

"Es una lastima, porque tu familia se ve feliz y pensé que según lo que me han dicho, que tu no deseas otra cosa mas que tu familia sea feliz" Ella replico con algo de seriedad "Con esta actitud no haces mas que empañarlo, yo si fuera tu trataría de adaptarme y ser feliz"

Él no respondió antes tales comentarios.

"Ves, no dices nada porque sabes que es verdad. Mira se que será difícil al principio pero te acostumbraras y serás feliz. Trata de conocerlos y te darás cuenta que todos los nuevos miembros de tu familia son muy buenas personas" Ella dijo con mucha suavidad y eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras "Además deberías sentirte feliz por tu madre"

"Tu no entiendes…" Él empezó algo enojado.

"No eres tu el que no entiende, ¿Quién eres tu para interponerte en la felicidad de tu madre? Claro eres su hijo, entonces empieza a actuar como tal y se feliz porque tu madre y tus hermanos, no seas tan egoísta" Ahora fue ella la que le dio la mirada asesina "Se que eres lo suficientemente inteligente y fuerte para comprenderlo y adaptarte, al final veras que no tienes nada que perder"

No tuvo tiempo para replicar ante las palabras de la joven porque la música del cortejo nupcial empezó a sonar en el fondo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza Suien lo tomo del brazo para guiarlo y que se colocaran detrás de la primera pareja, habiendo hecho esto entrelazo su brazo izquierdo con el brazo derecho de él y simplemente esperaron.

Despues de la boda, que había ido a la perfección, mientras observaba a su madre y a su nuevo '_padrastro_' no puedo evitar el pensar que talvez todos tenían razón. Si Haydee, que en esos momentos estaba con sus hermanos menores –tanto los de sangre como los nuevos hermanastros-, podía adaptarse y aceptar la nueva situación también podía hacerlo él.

De ninguna manera Kojiro iba a permitir que Haydee, una chica, lo superara en eso así que iba a hacer lo mejor para adaptarse y aceptarlo también.


	4. Chapter III

**Capítulo III.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Genzo no se encontraba de buen humor, aunque no sabía por qué. La tarde anterior, Schneider había conocido a Lily y se había fugado con ella a quien sabe donde. No es que a Genzo le molestara el hecho en sí, sino más bien el hecho de que Lily acababa de llegar y teóricamente era su responsabilidad (o al menos eso había dicho su padre) y tenía que vigilar que no se metiera en problemas, aunque al final era cosa de Lily si quería causar revuelo o no.

La muchacha, por su parte, estaba feliz de haber conocido a Karl. El alemán era muy galante y había llevado a Lily a pasear por Hamburgo y a conocerlo, cosa para lo cual ella casi no había tenido oportunidad de hacer, ya que Lily no quería salir sola y Genzo siempre estaba demasiado ocupado como para llevarla. Lily llegó por la noche, muy entusiasmada, y a la mañana siguiente le contó al doctor Wakabayashi sobre lo bien que se la había pasado esa vez.

¿Y quién es ese Schneider?.- preguntó Hatori, con curiosidad.

Un compañero mío.- respondió Genzo, serio.- Yo le presenté a Lily.

Ya veo.- asintió Hatori.- No por nada, Genzo, pero esperaba que fueras tú quien se encargara más de nuestra invitada y la llevara a conocer Hamburgo y no que se lo encargaras a uno de tus amigos.

He estado ocupado.- Genzo gruñó.- Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por nuestra invitada.

No quiero ser una molestia.- intervino Lily.- No tienen por qué preocuparse por mí.

No eres molestia.- sonrió Hatori.- Es agradable tenerte en la casa. Eres como un rayo de luz y alegría. Antes solo éramos dos hombres demasiado ocupados como para poder cenar juntos.

Genzo no dijo nada, pero estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo su tío de que Lily había sido un cambio positivo en la vida de ellos. La muchacha era alegre y extrovertida, bastante inteligente y sobre todo muy culta. Muchas veces Lily y Hatori se habían quedado largo rato charlando sobre música clásica y literatura, cosas de las que Genzo casi no hablaba; y sin embargo, a la chica le encantaba también el fútbol y era una apasionada de ver los partidos de la Bundesliga por televisión los fines de semana, de manera que ya varias veces Lily y Genzo se quedaban toda la tarde del domingo disfrutando del sóccer al tiempo que comían papas fritas y refresco. Y por las noches, muchas veces Genzo se quedó dormido escuchando la suave música que producía el violín de Lily por las noches...

En fin, al menos me da gusto que alguien te lleve a conocer Hamburgo.- Hatori volvió a la realidad.- Ya que mi sobrino no quiere...

Ya dije que estoy ocupado, cuando tenga tiempo llevaré a Lily al puerto.- replicó Genzo, enojado.

No te molestes, de verdad.- insistió Lily.- Será cuando puedas, y si no, pues no importa. Yo estoy ocupada también con mis prácticas de violín.

Como gustes...

Pero al menos puedo seguir yendo a los entrenamientos, ¿no?.- preguntó Lily.

Claro que sí.- respondió Genzo.- Muy seguramente Schneider querrá verte ahí.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto el suceso? Karl y Lily solo habían salido una vez, no era la gran cosa, y en el último de los casos, ¿a Genzo qué le importaba? Lily apenas y era su amiga, una hija de un conocido de su padre que había llegado a vivir con él y nada más...

En el entrenamiento, Karl se acercó a Genzo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

¿Vendrá Lily hoy?.- preguntó el alemán, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Supongo que sí.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

Me da gusto.- dijo Karl.- Tienes una hermana muy linda.

No es mi hermana.- replicó Genzo.

Entonces una prima linda.- insistió Karl.

Tampoco es mi prima.- Genzo gruñó.- Ya te dije, es la hija de un amigo de mi padre, nada más.

Entonces no tienes ningún parentesco con ella.- dijo Schneider.

Ni uno solo.

¿Y no te molesta si la invito a salir otra vez?.- preguntó Karl, muy serio.

¿Por qué habría de molestarme?.- Genzo comenzaba a hartarse.- Cásate con Lily, si es lo que quieres. Es mi amiga nada más, no mi novia. Ni siquiera me gusta.

Está bien, como digas.- repuso Schneider.- Solo quería dejar claro el código...

¿Cuál código?.- Genzo no entendió de momento.

El código de amigos.- respondió Schneider.- No invitaré a salir a una chica que te haya gustado a ti primero.

Ya te dije que Lily NO me gusta.- Genzo ya estaba enojado.- ¿Qué no entiendes?

Está bien, está bien.- Schneider levantó las manos para contener a su amigo.- No digo más entonces.

Schneider se retiró a seguir jugando y Genzo se colocó en la portería, como siempre. El tiempo transcurrió rápido y entonces ya por la tarde Lily hizo acto de presencia. El alemán inmediatamente se dirigió a ella e intercambió unas cuantas palabras antes de regresar al campo. Hermann Kaltz sonrió por lo bajo al ver la cara que puso Genzo.

Pareciera que algo te molesta.- comentó Kaltz.

Sí, me molesta que el entrenamiento se interrumpa.- gruñó Genzo.

Ya veo.- suspiró Kaltz.- Espero que algún día me presentes a tu nueva amiga, es muy linda.

Claro, aunque si la quieres conquistar tendrás que hacer fila.- suspiró Wakabayashi.

Seguro...

Al final del entrenamiento, Schneider se despidió de Lily y se marchó, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Wakabayashi. La mexicana, sin embargo, se acercó a Genzo, muy sonriente.

Hola.- saludó ella.- Jugaste bien.

Gracias.- respondió Genzo.- Pensé que te irías con Schneider.

No, le dije que lo vería después.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Creo que necesitamos más tiempo para estar juntos, casi no nos vemos y eso que vivimos en la misma casa. Pensé que podríamos almorzar juntos.

Supongo que está bien.- Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa.

En ese momento, Kaltz carraspeó y Genzo entonces volteó a ver a su amigo, sonriendo. El regordete alemán tenía cara de "preséntamela, no seas ingrato".

Lily, te presento a Hermann Kaltz, compañero de equipo y un gran amigo.- dijo Genzo.- Kaltz, ella es Lily Del Valle, estudiante de intercambio de México.

Mucho gusto.- sonrió Lily.

El gusto es mío.- replicó Kaltz, con una sonrisilla y estrechando la mano de la muchacha.- Un honor tenerla así. Espero que te esté gustando Alemania.

Es hermosa.- sonrió Lily.- Me encanta estar aquí.

Kaltz iba a decir algo así como "yo podría hacer tu estancia mucho más agradable", pero Genzo, que lo conocía muy bien, le adivinó las intenciones y detuvo a su amigo. El japonés tomó su maleta deportiva y se acomodó la gorra.

¿Nos vamos entonces?.- preguntó Genzo.- Ya me dio hambre.

Claro.- asintió Lily.- Nos vemos después, Kaltz, me dio gusto conocerte.

Lo mismo digo.- sonrió el alemán.

Genzo y Lily echaron a andar, al tiempo que se ponían a platicar sobre fútbol. Kaltz sonrió por lo bajo. Wakabayashi podía decir lo que quisiera, pero de que le gustaba la chica Del Valle, le gustaba. Eso se le notaba en la mirada...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En París, Francia, un muchacho de cabello claro y ojos color miel jugaba con un balón de fútbol mientras una chica rubia de ojos color verde esmeralda le tomaba el tiempo.

Llevas ya tres horas sin dejar caer el balón, Misaki.- dijo la chica.

A ver cuanto aguanto.- respondió el muchacho.- ¿No tienes hambre, Rika?

Aun no.- suspiró Rika.- Podría aguantarte otro rato más y después mandarte a la goma y dejarte solo con tu balón.

Qué linda.- rió Misaki.

Soy sincera.- replicó Rika.

Taro Misaki, joven y experto jugador de sóccer japonés, esperaba con ansia que al fin llegara el momento de jugar el mundial Sub-16 que se llevaría a cabo en Francia y en el cual jugaría Japón como invitado. Taro tenía la esperanza de que lo llamaran para formar parte de la selección que representaría a su país. Mientras el muchacho jugaba con el balón, miró sutilmente a su mejor amiga, Rika O´Hara, francesa de nacimiento, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo un cronómetro.

¿Saldrás con Pierre esta noche?.- preguntó Taro, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No lo sé.- Rika se encogió de hombros.- No hemos hablado por algún tiempo.

¿Y eso a qué se debe?.- Taro se mostró sorprendido.

Yo que sé, él está ocupado y yo también.- replicó Rika.

Creo que te he quitado mucho tiempo.- se disculpó Taro.- Lo siento.

No te preocupes, eres mi amigo.- Rika sonrió.- Y si a Pierre no le gusta, que se aguante.

Taro se echó a reír y Rika lo secundó. En ese momento, a lo lejos se vio venir a un elegante joven de cabello largo y rubio montando un caballo blanco. Misaki lo vio y sonrió por lo bajo.

Mira, ahí viene tu príncipe azul en su caballo blanco.- comentó Taro, a manera de burla.- Aunque más parece Don Quijote montado en Rocinante.

No seas así.- Rika soltó una risilla.- ¿Qué tienes en contra de Pierre?

Nada. Sabes que me agrada, pero es solo que ya pocos montan a caballo vestidos así en la época actual.- replicó Misaki.

Pierre Le Blanc, capitán de la escuadra francesa de sóccer, y pretendiente de Rika hasta esos momentos, llegó montado en su caballo hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos. El muchacho bajó de su montura y saludó a los dos jóvenes.

No te había visto en varios días, Rika.- dijo Pierre.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Bastante bien.- sonrió la chica.

Me alegra- sonrió Pierre.- Misaki, gusto en saludarte.

Lo mismo digo.- respondió Taro, sin dejar de jugar con el balón.

¿A dónde vas tan elegante?.- preguntó Rika, haciendo alusión al costoso traje de equitación que el francés usaba.

A conocer a unos amigos de mi madre.- contestó Pierre.- Una de sus viejas amigas ha llegado a París en compañía de su hija y mi madre quiere que la acompañe.

Ya entiendo.- asintió Rika, poniéndose algo seria.

Espero que no seas celosa.- reconvino Pierre.

No tendría por qué.- Rika se encogió de hombros.- Tú y yo no somos novios.

El francés entendió la indirecta pero no quiso morder el anzuelo. Después de hacer una reverencia a manera de despedida, el joven montó nuevamente el caballo y se alejó.

Te hablaré en la noche.- dijo Pierre a Rika, antes de perderse de vista.

Seguro.- bufó Rika.- De seguro se va a entretener con esa chica...

Para no estar celosa, te preocupas de más... .- comentó Misaki.

Cállate.- gruñó Rika.- Ya me dio hambre, iré a comer algo. ¿Vienes o no?

Me quedaré practicando.- replicó Taro.

Como gustes. Nos vemos después.

Rika echó a andar con paso veloz. La chica lucía molesta y Taro suspiró. Obvio que ella estaba celosa... Y sin embargo, Taro no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque frente a él pasó una hermosa y elegante chica, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, con aspecto de estar perdida. Misaki decidió abordarla, ya que la muchacha de plano tenía cara de no saber qué hacer.

Hola.- saludó Taro.- ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Estoy buscando a alguien.- respondió la chica.- De hecho, quedé de verme con esa persona aquí, pero no sé si llegué tarde o me confundí.

No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Taro.

No, soy de Marsella, pero estoy de visita.- la muchacha rió.- Vaya que soy tonta, mira que venir yo sola a una ciudad que no conozco... Mi madre me va a matar...

Bueno, puedo ayudarte si lo deseas.- ofreció Taro.- No soy ladrón, ni secuestrador, ni tampoco muerdo.

La chica se echó a reír y Taro volvió a sonreír. De verdad que ella era muy linda.

Muchas gracias.- sonrió la muchacha.- Te estaré agradecida de por vida.

Soy Taro Misaki.- dijo Taro.- Mucho gusto.

Me llamo Claire Ford.- dijo la muchacha.- El gusto es mío.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrieron y una pequeña chispa surgió entre ellos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haydee se había resignado al fin a su destino. Su padre se había vuelto a casar, qué más daba. Al menos, había sido por amor, y por lo menos el hijo mayor de su nueva madrastra había intentado hacer las paces con ella.

¿Y de verdad crees que lo haya dicho en serio?.- preguntó Suien, mirando un libro de manera rápida.

Pues más le vale que sí, o le haré la vida de cuadritos.- suspiró Haydee.

Bueno, no creo que lo haya dicho de mala onda, pero uno nunca sabe.- comentó Suien.- Aunque es muy guapo.

¿Kojiro?.- Haydee puso cara de "¿Me hablas en serio?".- ¿Te parece guapo Kojiro?

Feo no está.- Suien le mostró la lengua a su amiga, poniéndose algo colorada.

No, ni se te ocurra fijarte en mi hermanastro, por favor.- Haydee puso los ojos en blanco.

No dije que me gustara.- protestó Suien.- Solo dije que me pareció guapo y ya.

Haydee se acarició un mechón de cabello. Su amiga a veces tenía cada idea... Y sin embargo, había alguien que le había llamado la atención a Haydee, uno de los amigos de Kojiro... El muchacho se veía misterioso y no estaba nada mal... Pero no era hora de pensar en eso, era más urgente el llevarse bien con su nueva familia. En ese momento, el timbre sonó y Haydee se apresuró a abrir.

Mejor será que vaya a ver quien es.- dijo la chica.- No hay nadie más en la casa.

¿Y si es un ladrón?.- preguntó Suien.

Pues lo golpeamos, lo amarramos y llamamos a la policía.- contestó Haydee con tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Suien siguió a su amiga. Haydee llegó a la puerta y la abrió, y se sorprendió mucho al ver que se trataba de un joven de cabello largo y mirada seria.

Hola.- se trataba de Ken Wakashimazu.- Disculpe, señorita, ¿no se encuentra Kojiro Hyuga?

Creo que salió.- respondió Haydee.- ¿Quién lo busca?

¡Ah! Solo dígale por favor que vino a buscarlo Wakashimazu.- respondió Ken, sorprendiéndose un poco, pero haciendo una reverencia.- Gracias, señorita. Que tenga buenas tardes.

Igualmente.- respondió Haydee, viendo al muchacho alejarse.

Por lo menos, Kojiro tenía amigos que no estaban nada mal... Eso ya era una ventaja...


	5. Chapter IV

"**Lazos de Hermandad"**

_Capitulo IV –Por Arwen._

El plan para salir a almorzar era para compensar por el tiempo que no habían podido pasar juntos por una u otra razón y conocerse mejor, al menos ese era el plan pero casi media hora despues ninguno había avanzado mucho en sus intentos de conversación, por alguna extraña razón había un aire extrañamente incomodo entre ellos, uno que parecía cortar como una navaja y ha decir verdad Lily no entendía la razón de este ¿podría ser que a Genzo ella no le agradara? Era posible porque había estado así desde que había finalizado su entrenamiento.

"Con tanto entrenamiento que estas haciendo, me imagino que piensas participar en el mundial Sub-16, ¿no es así?" La mexicana comento para romper el hielo con un tema seguro.

"Así es" Genzo respondió casi de inmediato y a regañadientes aun molesto por lo de cierto alemán.

"He oído que la selección juvenil de Japón también fue invitada" Lily sonrió para tratar de hacer mas cómoda la atmósfera pero parecía que no había servido de mucho cuando él simplemente asintió "Por lo que he visto en los entrenamientos, tu serias una pieza clave porque ha decir verdad nunca había visto a un portero con tus habilidades ¿Y con que selección vas a jugar con la de Alemania o la de Japón?"

El halago no lo había molestado, es mas una sensación rara se había hecho presente en su pecho –talvez incluso ella pensara que él era mejor que Karl- pero la pregunta lo incomodo un poco y decidió cambiar de tema "¿Y desde cuando tocas el violín?"

"Pues desde que tengo seis años" Lily respondió un poco confundida pero entendiendo la disfrazada indirecta aunque no supiera el porque de esta "Siempre oi que era un instrumento difícil y quise aprender para poner a prueba mis habilidades, al final termino encantándome"

"Parece que demostraste lo que deseabas porque te dieron esta beca y es muy difícil conseguir una" Genzo dijo sin mas antes de que él recordara algo de su tiempo en Japón, un buen cambio para dejar de pensar en cierto alemán que estaba en su camino "Cuando aun estaba en Japón conocí a una persona que era muy hábil para el piano y empezó a los seis años también"

"¿En serio?" Lily dijo un tanto interesada siempre dispuesta a oír de personas con habilidades musicales "¿Y como se llamaba?"

"Su nombre era Suien, no la trate mucho pero era una chica muy agradable además de inteligente" Genzo medio recordaba a la chica de cabellos negros y extraño color de ojos que le habían presentado, una mínima sonrisa apareció en su rostro "La verdad había quedado con escribirle"

'_Suien…' _Lily encaro una ceja el nombre se le hacia un tanto familiar, notando la sonrisita en el rostro de él ella también sonrió"¿Y porque no lo has hecho?"

"No he encontrado el tiempo" Él respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros "La verdad creo que ella ni ha de recordarme"

"¿Te molestaría que no lo hiciera?" Ella pregunto con un tono divertido y concluyendo que talvez a él le interesaba esa chica "Escríbele para que te saques de dudas"

Genzo rió levemente, por el momento habiendo olvidado la molestia que lo había invadido al principio y sintiéndose mas cómodo al dejar alemán en el olvido "Y le pongo '_te acuerdas de mi, soy el baboso al que le ayudaste a estudiar para pasar un examen'_…"

"No estaría mal, por algo se empieza además es posible que ella se acuerde del '_baboso'_, ¿no lo crees?" Lily decidió que ahora era su turno el cambiar de tema ahora que ya parecían mas cómodos con el otro y dejar a esa misteriosa Suien atrás "¿Desde hace cuanto tu y Karl son amigos?"

'_Y ya lo trata de Karl' _El portero japonés pensó con algo de sorna y con un poco de enojo ante tanta familiaridad "Desde que vine a Alemania, pero no fue una amistad inmediata"

"Ohh…entiendo" Ella bajo un poco la mirada

Él la miro un poco extrañado "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Lo consideras una buena persona?" Ella se atrevió a preguntar y suspiro un poco en alivio cuando él asintió levemente, aunque un poco tardado y algo tenso "Me has dado un gran alivio"

"¿En serio?" Él pregunto secamente y con un mirada fríamente tensa "¿Y eso porque?"

Lily se ruborizo un poco y bajo la mirada "Es que Karl me invito a salir mañana y acepte, pero me sentía un poco incomoda por no estar segura si era una buena persona, pero dado que tu eres un amigo cercano y lo consideras así, me diste un alivio y veremos si es cierto"

Genzo sintió una fría puñalada en el pecho la idea de que Karl y Lily salieran juntos lo molestaba enormemente, sentía una rabia y desden enorme en contra del rubio alemán, la verdad le cayo como un baldazo de agua fría el darse cuenta de que él estaba celoso, se estaba muriendo de puros celos ante la mera idea de que Karl y Lily estuvieran juntos.

Lily se quedo un poco extrañada cuando la atmósfera incomoda regreso sobre ellos pero esta vez con mas fuerza y ha decir verdad no podía explicar o estar muy segura de la razón.

Las calles de Francia siempre parecían estar concurridas y llenas de actividad pero era ya algo común en la tierra francesa, despues de todo era uno de los países mas visitados del mundo no había un día en el que la afamada "Ciudad de la Luz y Capital del Amor" no estuviera rebosante de turistas o incluso de los mismos lugareños que estaban orgullosos de su país.

En esos momentos Taro Misaki se encontraba en uno de los siempre populares cafés de la tierra francesa, había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde en compañía de la chica que había encontrado despues de haber estado jugando con el balón, claro que esa no había sido la intención del japonés cuando se había acercado a ella, la chica obviamente había estado perdida y su intención había sido el ayudarla a encontrar su camino pero de un momento a otro las cosas habían cambiado y el japonés se había encontrado mostrándole a la hermosa joven los lugares que él había llegado a conocer.

Ha decir verdad había valido la pena, por alguna extraña razón le había gustado el notar como los ojos color verde olivo parecían brillar cada vez que la llevaba a algún lugar especialmente cuando la llevo al museo, la opera y los Campos Elíseos, era extraño pero una extraña chispa había surgido y ambos parecían sentirla, el japonés observo a la chica por unos momentos con algo de curiosidad, cualquier otra persona que lo viera pensaría que estaba embelezado con ella.

"¿Eres francesa y no conoces Paris?" Fue la pregunta que al fin dejo los labios de Taro.

Claire sonrió en una manera sencilla "Bueno, no soy exactamente francesa. Mi padre es originario de Francia, pero mi hermana y yo nacimos en Canadá, nos criamos en la Canadá franco-parlante. Se podría decir que soy canadiense/francesa"

"¿Y que los trajo a Francia? Claro si no te molesta que pregunte" Dijo el muchacho amablemente.

"Claro que no, hace como alrededor de un año mi padre pidió una transferencia permanente aquí, desde hace mucho quería regresar a su lugar de origen" Ella respondió con una simple sencillez "Como es obvio se la dieron y nos mudamos para Marsella, pero mi madre desea que me quede a estudiar aquí en Francia"

"Ah, ya veo, es por eso que están aquí" Fue mas una conclusión de parte de él que una pregunta así que no se sorprendió cuando ella asintió "¿Y a que se dedica tu padre?"

"Mi padre es un neurocirujano, mi madre es psicóloga y mi hermana esta estudiando para ser doctora" Ella sabia que no había preguntado por el resto de su familia pero lo haría eventualmente "Es algo obvio que tu no eres de aquí, ¿de donde eres?"

"Pues yo soy de Japón" Él respondió sin mas "Por el trabajo de mi padre nos mudamos mucho" (¿por eso era verdad? Ya ni me acuerdo porque estaba él en Francia).

"Hmm…tengo entendido que la selección juvenil de Japón participara en el mundial Sub-16, ¿o me equivoco?" Ella pregunto suavemente.

"No te equivocas, es mas espero que me llamen para formar parte de la selección de mi país" Él le contesto, no era nuevo que él estaba entrenando para eso y esperaba con ansias un llamado "Además de que supongo que mis amigos sin duda estarán ahí y será bueno verlos de vuelta"

"Me imagino que has de extrañarlos, la verdad puedo entenderte yo deje muchos amigos en Canadá que desearía volver a ver" Ella suspiro, no le había gustado mucho el cambio con la mudanza pero se acostumbraría "Espero que también te inviten a formar parte de la selección japonesa, aunque no te he visto jugar presiento que eres un gran jugador"

"Eso creo" Taro la observo unos cortos segundos "¿Estarás ocupada mañana?"

"No, ¿Por qué?" Claire pregunto un tanto confundida.

"Bueno es que note que te quedaste un poco desilusionada cuando no tuvimos tiempo de entrar al museo del Louvre" El japonés comenzó y sintió algo raro cuando vio de nuevo ese mirada de triste desilusión "Talvez…si tu quieres los dos podemos ir mañana"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Claire, pero tan rápido como vino se fue "No deseo interrumpir ningún tipo de plan que tú tuvieras con anticipación, como algún entrenamiento o algo así"

"No te preocupes por eso" Él dijo con calma.

"¿Seria como una cita?" Ella rió levemente cuando noto el casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas del japonés "Esta bien, me encantaría ir contigo mañana"

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, los dos sintieron un pequeño escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas cuando sus manos se rozaron levemente, era algo muy extraño para los dos. Despues de repartirse la cuenta en el café los dos se retiraron del lugar, Taro acompañando a Claire a su lugar de estadía mientras afinaban los planes para la excursión que tomarían el día siguiente.

A cualquiera le parecería increíble que se estuviera asistiendo al colegio un sábado, pero lo estaba haciendo talvez esa era una de las pocas cosas que odiaba de la academia Kazoku Higashi dado que esencialmente operaba como una escuela americana, dado que ya estaba en su ultimo año para graduarse e ingresar a la universidad era necesario que llevaran unas clases extras como una manera de preparación y por cuestiones que no quería mencionar el único día que había encontrado libre para colocar todas esas clases había sido en sábado y pues no le tocaba mas que ir todos los sábados de 7am a 2pm a recibir las clases extras.

Bueno al menos no estaba sola, pero Haydee salía mas temprano que ella y es porque la griego/japonesa había tomado la prevención de inscribir esas clases extras desde el año pasado pero ella no había podido hacerlo, Suien suspiro derrotada. Al menos tanto esfuerzo le serviría de algo, tanto tiempo estudiando como loca desde que empezó y dedicándose por completo a las actividades escolares al fin parecían estar sacando provecho, sus ojos violeta azulados de nuevo releyeron la hoja de asesoría que le había entregado su asesora sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma y sabiendo que sus padres lo sentirían también.

"Se que les costara un poco de trabajo dejarme ir" La chica dijo en la bajo mientras guardaba la hoja en fólder para su protección antes de meterlo en su mochila "Pero si dejaron ir a Haji no veo porque a mi no"

Su hermano mayor Haji se había marchado hacia alrededor de cuatro años despues que tuvo el honor de conseguir una beca en la universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra, la dedicación por los estudios iba en la familia, y solo lo miraba en las vacaciones por mas que extrañara a su hermano sabia que era para un mejor futuro para él, al menos él ya iba a salir mientras que ella tenia que empezar a tomar decisiones muy importantes. Debería ser un crimen que a una edad tan joven ella tenga que tomar este tipo de decisiones pero era necesario y así lo haría sin titubear ni quejarse porque así se lo había propuesto y no iba a dejar que nadie la detuviera ya era mayor de edad además de que tendría la posibilidad de volver a verlo.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta, hasta ya muy tarde, cuando un grupo de chicos, sepa Dios de donde, pasaron a su lado tan rápido que apenas los pudo ver, lo único que sintió fue que la empujaron antes de que unos de esos empujones fuera tan fuerte que la hizo perder el equilibrio, la reacción para mantenerlo fue instintiva y no termino bien, la chica de cabellos negros cayo al suelo sin mucha gracia y lastimándose el tobillo, miro a su alrededor y para hacer las cosas peor no había nadie cerca para ayudarla, eso era fabuloso nada mas que fabuloso.

"¿Qué diablos haces en el suelo?" La familiar voz de Kojiro Hyuga pregunto sin mucha gracia.

"Pues estoy descansando y tomando el sol" Ella respondió sarcásticamente antes de medio mirarlo y fruncir levemente el ceño "…Unos desconsiderados pasaron tan rápido que me empujaron al suelo"

"Si, creo que los vi" Él replico sin mucha gracia antes de encarar una ceja "… ¿Acaso estas lastimada?"

"No, estoy bien" Ella mintió rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie, solo para sentir un dolor punzantemente agudo en su tobillo y encontrar soporte en el muchacho enfrente de ella "Por la gran…."

"Jajaja…pensé que una chica tan '_digna' _como tu no maldecía de esa manera" El muchacho se mofo levemente de ella pero no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarla "¿Qué pensarían tus padres?"

"Entenderían que me encuentro en mucho dolor y que es aceptable que se me haya escapado" La pelinegra suspiro y bajo la mirada "Creo que tendré que ir al hospital o algo"

Kojiro la miro un poco mas serio "¿Tanto así te molesta?" La voz burlona había desaparecido y solo la vio asentir levemente "……Me vas a deber una"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Ella se desespero un poco cuando él se dio la vuelta y se arrodillo para que se subiera a su espalda, por Dios "La verdad no creo que sea necesario…"

"Mira, niña, yo no hago esto a menudo…además dudo que puedas llegar muy lejos en tu condición" Él replico un poco molesto "Créeme yo se lo que te digo"

"Hmm…" Por unos instantes se mordió el labio inferior antes de cuidadosamente subir a su espalda de una manera en que su falda no mostrara más de lo necesario "Gracias"

"No eres tan liviana como pareces" Él comento, con el fin de molestarla, cuando se puso de pie.

Un rubor de vergüenza e ira apareció en su rostro "¿Acaso estas implicando que estoy gorda?"

"Hn" Él simplemente camino ignorando la mirada curiosa de algunos transeúntes "No sabia que tenían clases los sábados"

"Es que como nos graduamos este año es una obligación tener unas clases extra antes de entrar a la universidad por razones personales yo tuve que inscribirlas hasta este año" Ella explico suavemente.

Un silencio cayo entre ellos para el alivio de Suien, ya era demasiado que tenia que estar en la espalda de Kojiro ya era suficiente y no estaba de mucho animo para oír burlas, con un suspiro recostó su cabeza sobre de su hombro y espero a que llegaron a donde fuera que él la estaba llevando que esperaba fuera un lugar que tuviera un doctor certificado.


	6. Chapter V

**Capítulo V.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Karl notaba a Lily un tanto distraída, pero el alemán no sabía por qué. Cuando él fue a la mansión Wakabayashi a recoger a Lily, Genzo había estado esperándolo en la puerta.

Hola, Wakabayashi.- saludó Schneider.- Vengo por tu hermana.

Ella no es mi hermana.- replicó Genzo.- Es la hija de un amigo de mi padre.

Como sea, ella te ve como un hermano, así que el resultado es el mismo.- replicó Karl.- ¿Está Lily lista?

A Genzo no le agradó mucho el comentario de "Lily te ve como hermano", pero no dijo nada. Él no era nadie para interponerse en esa cita, así que dejó pasar a Schneider. Lily iba bajando las escaleras en esos momentos, vestida con un precioso vestido rojo cereza con adornos de flores de cerezo, de falda muy corta y de tirantes. La chica llevaba su largo cabello suelto y unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido, muy a tono con el conjunto. Schneider silbó, de admiración, mientras que Genzo procuraba no quedarse con la boca abierta.

Te ves preciosa.- dijo Karl.- Vaya que te ves lindísima.

Gracias.- Lily se ruborizó.- ¿Estás listo?

Por supuesto.- sonrió Karl.

Lily, ¿me permites hablar contigo un momento?.- preguntó Genzo, muy serio.

Ahm... Claro.- Lily sonrió a Schneider a manera de disculpa.- Vamos.

Lily y Genzo se habían retirado a hablar a la cocina. El japonés no sabía por qué estaba tan enojado, ni por qué no quería que Lily saliera con Karl, pero trató de controlarse ya que ella no comprendería su actitud.

¿Qué ocurre, Genzo?.- quiso saber Lily.- ¿Pasa algo?

¿Piensas salir así?.- Genzo miró de arriba abajo a la chica.

¿Qué tiene de malo?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Vas muy insinuante.- protestó Genzo.- Ese vestido está muy corto.

No tiene nada de malo.- Lily se dio una vuelta y la falda del vestido flotó a su alrededor, mostrando a Genzo más de la cuenta.

Schneider es muy dado de conquistar a cuanta chica hermosa se le pone enfrente.- advirtió Genzo.- Y eso piensa hacer contigo.

O sea, piensas que soy hermosa.- Lily sonrió levemente.

No es solo eso.- Genzo se sintió nervioso al delatarse.- Entiende que se trata de Schneider...

Yo entiendo perfectamente, y por eso te digo que no debes preocuparte.- Lily se acercó y besó a Genzo en la mejilla.- Sé cuidarme sola.

Lo sé, pero papá me encargó que cuidara bien de ti.- insistió Genzo.- Por eso no me parece bien que salgas con Schneider.

Eres alguien muy tierno.- sonrió Lily.- Casi pareces mi hermano.

Wakabayashi volvió a sentirse mal. Schneider había tenido razón con respecto a los sentimientos de Lily por él...

No quisiera que él te lastime.- murmuró Genzo.

Lily lo alcanzó a escuchar, pero prefirió ignorarlo, yéndose con Schneider. Sin embargo, en la cita ella andaba algo distraída, pensando en las últimas palabras de Genzo. Karl notó que ella andaba en otro planeta y se arriesgó a preguntar la causa.

Planeta Tierra llamando a Lily Del Valle.- dijo Karl.- ¿Estás ahí?

¿Eh?.- Lily dio un respingo.- Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa...

Eso es evidente.- Schneider aprovechó el momento y tomó una de las manos de Lily.- ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan distraída?

Es Genzo.- suspiró Lily.- A él no le agrada la idea de que salga contigo.

¿Y te dijo por qué?.- Karl maldijo en su interior a Genzo.

Dice que solo quieres conquistar a cuanta chica se le pone enfrente.- suspiró Lily.- Dice que vas a lastimarme...

Habla como si yo fuera un mujeriego.- rió Schneider.- No me propongo a conquistar a cuanta chica bonita se me ponga enfrente, solo a ti. La más bonita de todas.

Gracias.- Lily soltó una risilla de nervios, poniéndose colorada.

Me gustas, es cierto.- Karl hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.- Y mucho. Por eso te invité a salir. No tengo malas intenciones contigo, es la verdad. Quiero conocerte, enamorarte y que después seas mi novia.

Lily no supo qué decir; se sentía muy avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo muy halagada. Schneider también le gustaba, y mucho. Y sin embargo, aun estaba Genzo...

Él está celoso.- Karl pareció adivinarle el pensamiento.- Por eso te dijo todo eso. Wakabayashi está interesado en ti, Lily, y por eso su reacción. Son los celos.

No creo que sea eso lo que esté ocurriendo.- Lily se ruborizó al pensar en esa loca idea.- Más bien, me protege por papá. Él es mayor que yo y pues su padre le prometió al mío que él me cuidaría.

No sé.- negó Karl.- Yo digo que él está interesado en ti.

Lily prefirió cambiar el tema. Genzo era su compañero de casa, el hijo del amigo de su padre, un buen amigo nada más. No quería ponerse a pensar en cosas que no eran y que no debían ser...

El problema no está en que tú le gustes a él.- dijo Schneider.- Sino en que él te guste a ti.

Eso no.- negó Lily, quizás demasiado rápido.- Genzo no me gusta.

Entonces, dejemos a Wakabayashi de lado.- sonrió Karl, apretando cálidamente la mano de la chica.- Mejor concentrémonos en nosotros.

Lily sonrió y le devolvió la mirada a Karl. Aunque una leve duda quedó sembrada en el corazón de la mexicana.

Mientras tanto, Genzo estaba bastante distraído y Kaltz lo notó. Era el tercer balón que por descuido, Genzo había volado hacia el tejado de su enorme casa.

¿Te sientes bien, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Kaltz.- Te noto bastante raro.

Yo ando normal que siempre.- replicó Genzo.- No entiendo de qué hablas.

Pareciera que te encuentras en otro sitio.- comentó Kaltz.- Quizás, en el mismo sitio en donde Schneider anda con Lily.

No sé que le ven todas a ese sujeto.- gruñó Genzo.- Hasta Lily cayó en sus garras.

Pues... No por menospreciarte, amigo.- suspiró Kaltz.- Pero Schneider es rubio, de ojos azules, atractivo para la mayoría de las mujeres y además es famoso. Una combinación que rara vez desprecian las mujeres.

He escuchado esa misma excusa muchas veces y me parece muy idiota.- bufó Wakabayashi.- Schneider es un hombre como los demás, punto.

Quizás sea eso.- comentó Kaltz.- Quizás estés celoso.

Y quizás tú tengas que practicar más.- replicó Genzo.- Eres pésimo tirando desde fuera del área.

Lo último, en definitiva.- suspiró Kaltz.- Estás celoso...

No tengo por qué estarlo.- bufó Genzo.- Lily es solo una amiga, nada más.

Y para evitar seguir discutiendo sobre el tema, Genzo cortó a Kaltz diciéndole que tenía cosas que hacer. Genzo recordó de pronto que se había prometido el llamarle a Suien, o mínimo mandarle un correo electrónico. Algo que le había hecho ver Lily era que quizás había llegado el momento de que él volviera a tener contacto con sus antiguos amigos.

Mientras Kaltz conservaba brevemente con Hatori, Genzo encendió su computadora y se conectó a Internet. Hacía ya tiempo que le había escrito a Suien y desconocía si seguiría teniendo el mismo correo electrónico, pero al menos Genzo debía intentarlo. El joven, después de considerarlo un poco, escribió un mail breve en donde le mandaba saludos a Suien al tiempo que le ofrecía una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en escribir, pretextando lo mismo de siempre: los entrenamientos lo mantenían incomunicado del mundo, terminando con el deseo simple de que ella respondiera cuando tuviese algo de tiempo. Fue algo más bien breve y conciso, pero Genzo no era hombre de muchas palabras.

"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Suien en estos momentos", se preguntó Genzo. "¿Habrá seguido con sus clases? Era realmente muy talentosa, igual que lo es Lily... Vaya, no puedo pasar ni dos segundos sin pensar en esa chica...".

Genzo suspiró. Él ya sabía que el tener a una mujer en la casa iba ocasionar problemas y ahora se estaba mostrando en que había tenido razón. Ahora Genzo estaba preocupado por Lily, cuando de no estar ella bien podría estar muy concentrado en el entrenamiento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez, las dos chicas estaban conversando en la habitación de Suien; la chica tenía el pie vendado y apoyado en un almohadón sobre la cama. Haydee fingía leer una revista, aunque solo la hojeaba sin mucho interés.

Uhm.- Haydee estaba de muy mal humor.

Ya te dije que no fue porque yo lo quisiera.- protestó Suien.- Estaba lastimada, no podía caminar. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

Esperarte a que llegara alguien más.- replicó Haydee.

O sea, como a ti no te dolió.- protestó Suien.- No fue por gusto, de no estar lastimada ni siquiera le habría hablado. Y estás exagerando, no fue la gran cosa.

¿No es la gran cosa el hecho de que mi mejor amiga ande socializando con mi detestable hermanastro?.- reclamó Haydee.

Que no estaba socializando.- Suien comenzaba a exasperarse.- ¡Me lastimé un tobillo, nadie socializa cuando se lastima un tobillo!

¿Sabes cuantos romances han iniciado en las salas de espera de los hospitales y de los consultorios?.- cuestionó Haydee.

No sé, y ni me interesa.- Suien se ruborizó un poco al recordar la cara de Hyuga mientras esperaba a que el doctor atendiera a la chica.

Te pusiste colorada.- recriminó Haydee.

Ahí vas otra vez... .- suspiró Suien.

La chica, sin embargo, se puso a recordar el rostro de preocupación que Kojiro tenía cuando el doctor informó que Suien había tenido un esguince leve; además, el muchacho se quedó con ella hasta que alguien de la familia Himmemiya pudo ir por Suien. Y por si eso fuera poco, Hyuga le había deseado un "recupérate" poco antes de retirarse.

Suien alejó de su mente estos recuerdos, muy seguramente su amiga la colgaría por andar pensando en esas tonterías, aun cuando se suponía que Haydee intentaba hacer las paces con Kojiro y tratar de llevarse bien. Todo parecía indicar que la chica no terminaba aun de aceptar a su hermanastro. La madre de Suien llegó en ese momento y le dijo a su hija que tenía visita. Sorprendida, Suien miró a Haydee y se preguntó si acaso sería Kojiro. Suien le pidió a su madre que hiciera pasar al muchacho y trató de no ponerse nerviosa, aunque la persona que entró en la habitación no se trataba de Kojiro, sino de Ken. En ese momento, la que se puso nerviosa, solo un poco, fue Haydee... Ken llevaba un ramo de flores en las manos y se las ofreció a Suien, la cual las recibió con sorpresa.

Me enteré de lo ocurrido.- dijo Ken.- Y quise venir a ver como seguías.

Estoy bien, gracias.- sonrió Suien.- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Aquí más bien la pregunta sería: ¿Cómo se había enterado Ken del lugar en donde vivía Suien? Era la pregunta que se hacían las dos chicas, pero de eso ya tendrían respuesta mucho después.

Hyuga.- respondió Ken.- Espero que te gusten las flores, o que por lo menos no seas alérgica a ellas.

No lo soy, muchas gracias por el detalle.- dijo Suien.- ¿Ya conoces a mi amiga, Haydee?

Ya tuve el placer de verla antes.- Ken sonrió de una forma muy peculiar.- Pero creo que como tal nadie me la había presentado.

Pues ella es Haydee Solo-Mizuno.- suspiró Suien.- Haydee, él es...

Ken Wakashimazu.- respondió el joven.- Un verdadero placer, señorita. De haber sabido, habría traído más flores.

Está bien, no te preocupes.- sonrió Haydee.- Y el placer es mío.

Ken y Haydee se sonrieron mientras Suien contemplaba las flores, así que nadie captó la breve conexión que se había establecido entre los dos primeros, ni siquiera ellos mismos. Después de eso, Ken solo estuvo unos breves segundos y después expresó la necesidad de retirarse. Haydee sugirió el acompañarlo a la puerte, ya que Suien no podía moverse, cosa que Ken aceptó. Así pues, Suien tuvo un pequeño momento de descanso mientras Haydee se entretenía charlando con Wakashimazu. Rato después, cuando Haydee regresó, Suien notó que su amiga estaba un poco extraña.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Suien.

Ya tienes un pretendiente.- suspiró Haydee.

¿Cómo dices?.- exclamó Suien.- ¿Un pretendiente?

Ken Wakashimazu es tu pretendiente.- suspiró Haydee.- ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

¿Ken?.- exclamó Suien.- ¿Estás loca? Apenas y lo conozco y ni siquiera sé por qué vino a verme.

Pues precisamente por eso digo que está interesado en ti.- replicó Haydee.- Averiguó en donde vives y vino a visitarte porque se enteró de que estás lastimada. Eso no lo hace cualquiera.

Creo que solo lo hizo por cortesía.- replicó Suien.- Y tú, exageras.

No lo hago.- protestó Haydee.- Yo sé bien lo que te digo.

Y sin embargo, las chicas no sabían que Ken había ido a ver a Suien por un motivo específico, pero que no se relacionaba con él. Alguien le había pedido que fuera a preguntar por el estado de salud de la chica y Ken, como buen amigo, había aceptado el servir de espía y llevarle información a la persona que se lo pedía. Claro, porque esa persona no iba a reconocer tan fácilmente el hecho de que estaba muy interesada en Suien...

Yo no sé por qué el capitán no viene él mismo.- suspiró Ken.- ¿Qué le costara tanto trabajo? Además, el festival ya está cerca, ahí podría ver a la chica.

Ésa era otra cuestión: dentro de poco se llevarían a cabo los festivales de primavera, en donde participarían varias escuelas, entre ellas, el Toho y la escuela privada a donde asistían Haydee y Suien, lo que abría paso a múltiples posibilidades para que muchas cosas ocurrieran entre los cuatro jóvenes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pierre contemplaba la Virgen de las Rocas, uno de los más famosos cuadros pintados por Leonardo Da Vinci, mientras que Rika enfocaba su atención en la Mona Lisa, del mismo autor.

Es la décima vez que venimos al Louvre y aun así no hemos terminado de ver todo.- dijo Pierre.

Lo sé.- suspiró Rika.- Todo es tan hermoso.

Si no te tardadas tanto en cada obra, hubiéramos acabado ya.- reclamó Pierre.

Sí, pero el hacer eso es como no hacer nada.- replicó Rika.- Cuando comes deleitas la comida, no solo te la tragas como orangután.

Gracias por llamarme orangután.- protestó Pierre.

Si te quedó el saco... .- murmuró Rika.

Pierre suspiró. Rika estaba de lo más arisca desde que ella supo que él iba a estar en una fiesta con otra chica.

¿Algún día me vas a perdonar?.- gruñó Pierre.- Ya te dije que no fue por gusto propio.

No sé de qué me hablas.- Rika sonrió con displicencia, echando a andar hacia otra sala.

Uhm.- Pierre la siguió.- Sabes de qué hablo. Ya deja de fingir que no sabes.

Ya te dije: no somos novios.- dijo Rika, muy seria.- No tienes por qué justificarme nada.

Sé que no somos novios, pero sabes que me gustas.- replicó Pierre.- No quiero que por un malentendido estemos mal.

No hay ningún malentendido.- Rika se había ablandado ante la sinceridad de Pierre.- No estoy molesta contigo.

Pierre se acercó y muy sigilosamente besó a Rika en los labios. La chica cerró los ojos y disfrutó el beso, hasta que se escucharon pasos dirigirse hacia ellos. Ambos jóvenes se separaron y vieron a Taro Misaki en compañía de una chica pelirroja caminar por los pasillos. Taro estaba cumpliendo su promesa de llevar a Claire en un tour por el más famoso museo de Francia.

El Louvre es hermoso.- comentó Claire, fascinada.- Tantas obras de arte reunidas en un solo sitio.

Es uno de mis lugares favoritos.- confesó Taro.- No canso nunca de venir aquí, y menos si es con una chica linda.

Claire soltó una risilla nerviosa. Le agradaba Taro, pero pensaba que quizás él iba un tanto rápido. A lo lejos ambos vieron a una pareja besarse, y Claire se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que conocía al muchacho, el cual la miraba fijamente, con la misma sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. Misaki esbozó una mueca al ver a Pierre y a Rika ahí, no esperaba encontrárselos en ese sitio en ese día.

Vaya, miren a quien me encuentro.- suspiró Taro.

¿Pierre?.- exclamó Claire.

¿Claire?.- cuestionó Pierre

¿Taro?.- preguntó Rika.- ¿Es esto una reunión?

¿Se conocen?.- quiso saber Misaki.- Vaya que el mundo es pequeño...

Ahm.- Pierre se veía algo incómodo.- Rika, ella es Claire Ford, la hija de la amiga de mi madre. Y no sabía que Misaki también la conociera.

Ahhhhhh...

Pasadas las primeras impresiones, Taro explicó como era que conocía a Claire, y a su vez ella explicó como era que conocía a Pierre. El caso era que los cuatro jóvenes estaban algo confundidos pero al final decidieron recorrer el Louvre juntos, dado que tenían el mismo recorrido planeado. Al principio, Claire siguió con Taro y Pierre con Rika, pero frente al Nacimiento de Venus, de Boticelli, Pierre hizo un comentario de que Venus se parecía a Claire, para tratar de ser cortés, y esto puso de mal humor a Rika, quien prefirió dejar a los otros dos solos y retrasarse un poco con Taro.

Solo quiere ser amable.- dijo Misaki.- Nada más.

¿Esperas que crea esa porquería de mentira?.- protestó Rika.- Esa chica lo tiene embelesado con su exótica belleza.

Tú no tienes nada qué pedirle a ella.- replicó Taro.- Eres tan bella, sino es que más, y si eso Pierre no lo ve, entonces no merece salir contigo.

Rika se ruborizó al escuchar este comentario. Misaki podía ser muy dulce, tierno y atento cuando se lo proponía. Misaki le sonrió y entonces ambos decidieron seguir disfrutando del museo.

Y sin embargo, de vez en cuando y de manera muy furtiva, Rika y Taro miraban a Pierre y Claire cuando creían que nadie los veía. Ninguno lo podía negar, Rika y Taro se sentían muy molestos y algo tristes cuando los otros dos se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían.

Y Pierre y Claire, ni por enterados de nada.


	7. Chapter VI

**Capitulo VI- Por Arwen.**

Ojos verde olivo observaban al joven japonés entrenar, la verdad Claire no sabia porque estaba ahí pero ahí estaba esperando a que Taro terminara de entrenar, la joven se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas esperando a que él terminara. Bueno no se había equivocado cuando supuso que él era un gran jugador de soccer que era algo había comprobado hacia rato, había estado ahí por media hora ya.

Cuando al fin él termino su entrenamiento ella se puso de pie, tomando su mochila y se encamino para encontrarlo para poder hablar con él.

"Hola Taro" Ella saludo simplemente.

El muchacho estaba cansado pero se sorprendió alegremente cuando vio a la pelirroja "Claire…ohh…hola ¿Cómo estas?"

"Estoy muy bien, eres muy amable por preguntar" Ella respondió antes de sonreír un poco "Parece que no estaba equivocada cuando te dije que eras un gran jugador"

"¿Eso crees?" Él sonrió un poco cuando ella asintió su respuesta afirmativa "Pues gracias, y ¿que haces aquí?"

"Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer en la tarde talvez quieras acompañarme" Ella dijo un poco nerviosa "Veras deseo ir al Centro Georges Pompidou al piso del museo de arte moderno y pensé que talvez quisieras acompañarme"

"¿No debería ser Pierre que tendría que hacer esas vueltas contigo?" Él pregunto un tanto molesto.

"Supongo que así debería de ser, dado que es el hijo de la amiga de mi madre…pero…" Ella bajo la mirada, Dios ni había dicho lo que iba a decir y ya se estaba muriendo de vergüenza "Pero la verdad…prefiero ir contigo que con Pierre"

"Discúlpame" Él dijo un tanto sorprendido

"Oh, por Dios, se que talvez te ha de parecer que soy una atrevida o no se" Ella levanto la mirada pero ahora estaba mas nerviosa que antes, Dios tanto por considerar que él iba rápido "Pero la verdad es que disfruto mucho de tu compañía"

"Bueno, yo también disfruto de la tuya…esta bien, iré contigo" Taro al fin accedió feliz

"Muchas Gracias" Ella respondió muchísimo mas aliviada.

La situación entre Pierre y Rika había vuelto a hacerse molesta de nuevo y el francés sabia que había sido por el encuentro que habían tenido ayer en el Louvre con la hija de la amiga de su madre, él simplemente había tratado de ser cortés con la chica y solo había logrado que Rika se volviera a enojar con él, lo único positivo que esto tenia era que le confirmaba que la chica rubia si sentía algo por él.

"¿Ya me vas a perdonar o que?" Pierre al fin dijo despues de un rato de silencio mientras caminaban al campo de entrenamiento.

"Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte" Rika replico un poco molesta ante la insistencia del muchacho "Como tu dijiste solo estabas siendo cortés con ella"

Pierre suspiro "No puedo creer que te pongas celosa de ella, cuando bien sabes que la que me gusta eres tu y no ella"

"Eso no importa, esa chica es muy bonita y tu bien podrías buscar algo" Rika dijo mas molesta aun.

"Ni que fuera un Don Juan o un gigoló para que me digas eso, además ella es solo la hija de una amiga de mi madre" Pierre volvió a repetir lo que ya le había estado diciendo durante mucho tiempo "Ella no me interesa"

"Pues no lo parece, sino fuera…" Rika se detuvo en medio de la oración cuando vio quienes estaban enfrente "Creo que podrías tener razón"

"Y ese milagro que te…" El muchacho tampoco termino lo que iba a decir.

En su línea de visión se encontraba no otra que Claire, la chica que sin ninguna intención había traído problemas entre ellos, y Taro, ambos estaban hablando felices de la vida y como que si ellos fueran los únicos que existían en el mundo. Despues de que Taro tomo su maletín de entrenamiento se fue en compañía de Claire dejando atrás a Pierre y Rika que habían notado la conexión que había sucedido entre ellos.

Despues de su visita al museo de arte moderno, Taro y Claire habían ido al museo de Cluny, donde se entretuvieron por un largo rato viendo los tapices de "La Dama y El Unicornio", al parecer Claire tenia un gran amor hacia el arte y Taro no había podido el evitar quedar un poco sorprendido ante todo lo que la chica sabia al respecto, por un largo rato ambos jóvenes solo anduvieron caminando por las avenidas de Paris decidiendo que podían hacer pero era mas para pasar mas tiempo con el otro.

"Claire" Una voz femenina llamo de improvisto.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta para ver quien había llamado a la pelirroja, Taro se vio que era una joven, obviamente mayor que ellos, y muy bonita con su cabello castaño con luces caoba cortado en capas que caían en contraste con la piel acanelada y unos ojos verde-azules, la chica parecía una modelo.

"Audrey" Claire dijo suavemente "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo de hacer una investigación de campo, nada mas" La chica miro a Taro por unos cuantos minutos "Y él es…"

"Ohh…disculpa mis modales, el es Taro Misaki, Taro ella es Audrey, mi hermana mayor" Claire rápidamente los presento.

"Es un placer conocerla" Él contesto amablemente extendiendo una mano en su dirección.

"Pues el placer es mío" Audrey estrecho la mano de Taro el suficiente tiempo que era adecuado y educado para luego ver a Taro con cuidado "Vaya Claire no puede creer que no me hayas dicho nada y eso que soy tu hermana"

Claire la vio algo confundida "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No te hagas, me sorprende que no hayas tenido la confianza suficiente para decirme que ya habías conseguido a tu primer novio, la verdad ya era hora" Audrey contesto con simpleza y sin notar el rubor que había aparecido en los rostros de ellos "Bueno, en fin…parece un buen chico así que lo apruebo, en fin Keith y yo íbamos por algo de comer, ¿desean acompañarnos?"

"Keith" Claire vio no muy lejos y detrás de su hermana a un apuesto muchacho de cabello dorado y ojos azules como el cielo "Bueno la verdad, no lose"

"Aww…vamos, hace mucho que no te veo" Audrey puso una carita de perrito triste que derretía corazones.

"Esta bien, la verdad nos estaba dando un poco de hambre" Taro fue el que al fin contesto con una pequeña sonrisa "Solo espero que no les incomodemos"

"No se preocupen" Audrey le quito importancia al tema muy rápido "Vengan, vamos"

No fue hasta que iban unos cuantos pasos detrás de Keith y Audrey que se dieron cuenta que ninguno había desmentido la conclusión de Audrey con respecto a su relación, talvez podían hacerlo en la comida o talvez no.

_-'Genzo:_

_Me sorprendió mucho que me escribieras, pensé que me habías olvidado pero en fin entiendo que tengas muy poco tiempo libre, pero me alegra que me hayas escrito. Aquí todo esta bien, Tsubasa ha mejorado mucho y tuve un pequeño accidente pero no es nada que deba preocupar, ¿Cómo esta todo para ti? Mi colegio se prepara para el Festival de Primavera también me dieron mi hoja de accesoria para saber a que universidades fui aceptada ahora tengo que decir si irme a Italia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Francia o Estados Unidos. Bueno no te quito más tiempo, perdona que sea tan corto pero yo también ando algo ocupada, por cierto si lo deseas puedo mandarte unas fotos del Festival._

_Cuídate, Suien.'-_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del portero japonés, no había estado muy seguro de que Suien le respondería incluso había considerado el llamarle por teléfono hasta que recibió el mail de la chica, la verdad hubiera preferido hablarle según recordaba Suien era una chica muy paciente y buena para dar consejos, talvez hablando con ella podía olvidar aunque fuera por unos momentos todo lo que estaba pasando con Lily y Karl que lo molestaba mas de la cuenta, claro seria raro hablarle solo para eso pero no seria la primera vez que Suien oiría las frustraciones de otra persona, ahora que lo pensaba ella seria una buena psicóloga.

Bueno talvez podía pedirle un pequeño consejo a través del correo, decidió responderle en ese momento talvez mientras le respondía podía olvidar aunque fuera por unos momentos a Lily, que era lo que necesitaba en esos instantes, talvez se concentraría en el hecho de que había tenido un accidente, pero eso seria demasiado así que decidió concentrarse en la cuestión de las universidades y darle una gran predica de porque la de Alemania era la mejor elección, si Suien elegía esa universidad tendría una vieja amistad cerca y posiblemente Karl fijaría sus atenciones en Suien y dejaría a Lily en paz.

"Fabuloso, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y ahora acabo de pensar en sacrificar a Suien" Él murmuro suavemente y miro lo que había escrito en el correo "Bah…Suien no le pelaría ni una pestaña a Karl…o al menos eso creo"

Ha decir verdad el correo lo distrajo un poco, pero cuando termino y lo mando se vio de nuevo en la realidad, de nuevo en su enojo ante la cantidad de tiempo que Lily pasaba con Karl, frunció un poco el ceño cuando recordó que la mexicana había decidido salir esa tarde con Karl, ¿Cuántas veces mas tenían que salir? Dios necesitaba calmarse y la verdad solo había una cosa que era capaz de calmarlo.

Apago el computador y se puso de pie para ir a practicar soccer.

Como odiaba esto, la verdad se sentía como una inútil y que buen momento para que tuviera ese accidente. Suien se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas del pequeño teatro que su escuela tenia mientras observaba a otras chicas trabajar en el escenario, unas muletas estaban apoyadas en la butaca a su lado, sin duda ese accidente le había caído en la patada no solamente ella era parte de la directiva para la organización del festival sino que también tenia que participar en la obra que iban a presentar.

Aunque si no se recuperaba a tiempo no tendría que hacerlo, la verdad el no participar en la obra no le importaba mucho dado que no tenia mucho appeal para ella el participar en una obra romántica que solo tendría chicas en los personajes, pero si le molestaba el no poder ayudar en los arreglos mas cuando miraba que Haydee parecía haber tomado la mayor parte de su carga al respecto, al menos Haydee tenia ayuda de algunos alumnos del colegio de Toho.

"Pero al menos tiene ayuda, ahora como le haré yo para terminar todas las demás cosas que faltan" Ella suspiro un tanto derrotada.

"Bueno para eso tienes amigos que te ayuden, ¿no?" Una voz dijo detrás de ella.

Suien volvió su rostro hacia su lado derecho solo para ver a su amigo y antiguo vecino Tsubasa, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo de la butaca y una sonrisa en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que parecía que nunca iba a morir.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Ella pregunto de muy buena gana.

"Pues llame a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que estarías aquí porque su Festival de Primavera se acerca, así que vine porque concluí que necesitarías ayuda" Él respondió con su típica y calida amabilidad "Solo porque te mudaste de casa y te cambiaste de colegio no quiere decir que te fuiste al otro lado del mundo"

"Es exactamente lo que te vengo diciendo desde hace mucho tiempo ya, bajo que lo uses en mi contra" Ella sonrió y lo miro con una ceja delicadamente arqueada "Pero espero que sepas que necesito una ayuda que tu afamado y aparentemente imposible _tiro con chanflee_ puede darme"

"Lose, no tienes porque molestarme" Fue su respuesta con un tono de falsa ofensa.

"Perdóname no pude evitarlo, es que eres tan fácil de molestar" Ella rió suavemente "Pero te agradezco que vengas, por cierto asegúrate de asistir a este festival, trae a quien quieras deseo tomar unas fotos y mandárselas a alguien"

"No tienes que decírmelo, sabes que nunca me lo pierdo" El prodigio del soccer respondió.

Despues de un rato Tsubasa ayudo a Suien a ponerse de pie antes de dejar el lugar y empezar a trabajar en otra cosa para el Festival de Primavera que se llevaría acabo ese año.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Haydee, de todos los alumnos que la secundaria Toho porque tenían que asignarle un grupo en donde se encontraba su hermanastro para que la ayudara a arreglar el lugar para el festival, sin duda que este parecía ser un año de cambios para ella su escuela decidía hacer el festival con el colegio Toho, su padre se casaba de nuevo, conseguía nuevos hermanos y madre, se iba a graduar y también se iría del país, las cosas no podían ser mejor.

Pero la verdad de ella dependía el adaptarse o no ha ese tipo de cosas, la verdad adaptarse a la idea de graduarse e irse no le había costado mucho, es mas hasta se había adaptado a su madrastra, que era una buena mujer al fin y al cabo además de hacer a su padre feliz, e incluso a sus hijos mas pequeños creando una conexión con Naoko, que había sido lo única niña entre tres hermanos.

El problema seguía recayendo en Kojiro, la verdad no entendía porque ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien, era acaso porque eran muy testarudos o porque ella estaba viendo cosas que no eran al pensar que él estaba atraído hacia Suien y viceversa, nada mas porque ambos habían tenido unos cuantos encuentros puramente casuales no quería decir nada además a Suien aun le gustaba Kei, bueno otro intento no la mataría ¿o si?

Haydee levanto la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo para mirar en dirección de su hermanastro que estaba ocupado en uno de los proyectos que le habían asignado junto con su amigo Ken Wakashimazu, que por el momento ella había concluido que estaba prendado de Suien, su amiga si que tenia suerte, la chica aprovecho la oportunidad cuando Ken se fue y dejo solo a su hermanastro

"Umm…Kojiro" Ella llamo suavemente cuando se acerco a él, cuando el joven le dio su atención ella le dio una botella con agua "Ten pensé que la necesitarías"

Kojiro la vio extrañado por unos segundos, no solo porque lo había llamado por su nombre sino también por la sorpresiva amabilidad "…Gracias"

"De nada" Sus ojos ambarinos observaron el trabajo que habían realizado "Se ve muy bien"

Un silencio cayó entre ellos, Haydee suspiro porque las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había planeado, observo por unos instantes a Kojiro y decidió al fin doblegar su orgullo y dejar de ser tan testaruda.

"No hemos avanzado para nada verdad" Ella al fin dijo algo derrotada.

"¿Qué?" Él pregunto algo molesto "Si ya casi hemos terminado con todo para le fes…"

"No me refiero al festival, me refiero a nuestra relación que no ha mejorado para nada" Ella explico mas claramente antes de dejar salir otro suspiro "¿Por qué crees que nos llevamos tan mal?"

Él la vio desconcertado por unos momentos, la verdad ni él sabia "No tengo idea"

"Nuestros hermanos se adaptaron mas rápido que nosotros, pero ellos son niños y son mas fácilmente adaptables que nosotros que somos adolescentes acostumbrados a la normalidad de nuestra vida, este fue un gran cambio para nosotros" Ella levanto un poco la mirada "Es un poco gracioso porque me llevo muy bien con tus hermanos y tu con los míos, es mas yo ahora tengo un lazo de hermanas con Naoko y tu uno de hermano mayor con los míos"

"Supongo que es mas fácil relacionarse con ellos" Él dijo simplemente.

"Puede ser, pero hay veces que nuestra situación los cohíbe y creo que sienten que tienen que tomar lados, la verdad ya no lo soporto" Ella lo miro con una mirada algo cansada "Legalmente yo soy tu hermana y tu eres mi hermano, talvez no lleguemos a tener una relación como se supone que dos hermanos la tengan pero…"

Él espero por unos momentos a que ella siguiera "¿Pero?"

"Al menos podemos ser amigos y llevarnos bien, es lo mejor que podemos hacer en estos momentos además que seria bueno para nosotros" Ella al fin concluyo y sonrió levemente "Estoy dispuesta a doblegar mi orgullo, dejar de ser tan testaruda para que empecemos de nuevo y podamos ser amigos, esta vez en definitiva ¿Qué dices?"

Él considero sus opciones por unos momentos, la verdad seria lo mejor porque las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco mal por causa de ellos "Esta bien…supongo que podemos empezar de nuevo"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Ella sonrió un poco mas feliz cuando él afirmo con la cabeza y de la nada lo abrazo, complacida de que talvez esta vez si podían lograrlo "Gracias"

"Hmm…Haydee" Él empezó algo incomodado por el gesto tan repentino.

"Oh, lo siento" Ella se separo de un solo algo avergonzada antes de darse la vuelta "Bueno ya me voy, te veré luego"

"Vaya, Vaya" Ken apareció al lado de Kojiro y observo la figura de Haydee que se alejaba "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Kojiro observo a su amigo por unos breves instantes "Una proposición para empezar de nuevo y ser amigos"

"¿Crees que esta vez si funcione?" Ken pregunto, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

"Hoy si se miraba muy sincera al respecto" Kojiro se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta "Puede ser que si, tendré que esperar"

Ken medio sonrió para si mismo, esta vez si sentía que las cosas iban en serio porque Haydee nunca había abrazado a Kojiro, bueno posiblemente esa nueva posibilidad traería muchos beneficios para todos, solo esperaba que su amigo no desarrollará algún tipo de sentimiento de hermano sobre protector con Haydee, quien sabe si eso llegara a pasar, porque ha decir verdad Ken estaba un tanto interesado en la joven así como sabia que Kojiro estaba interesado en Suien.

Bueno como su capitán lo había dicho, iban a tener que esperar para ver que pasaba.


	8. Chapter VII

**Capítulo VII.- por Lily de Wakabayashi. **

Genzo aun no recibía repuesta de Suien después de su último mail, en el cual el portero nipón le informaba sobre sus más recientes avances como portero, además de preguntarle si tenía novio. Genzo sabía que eso había resultado muy estúpido de su parte, y quizás atrevido, pero eso a él no le importaba, ya que seguía con su idea de que Karl se quedara con Suien.

Y hablando de eso, las cosas entre Genzo y Lily seguían igual que antes, aparentemente. Cada que podía, el portero buscaba la compañía de la chica, sobre todo cuando ella tocaba el violín. Genzo se dedicaba a escucharla simplemente y a dejar que toda ella se le metiera por sus cinco sentidos, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardaría en hacerse evidente que le gustaba mucho la hija del amigo de su padre. Lily, a su vez, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Genzo y agradaba tener un público tan benévolo cada vez que ella practicaba sus notas. Lo que Lily no sabía, era que la persona que le dejaba una rosa blanca junto a Cridhe, su violín, la dejaba Genzo y no Karl, como ella creía...

Ya me cansé.- suspiró Lily, dejando a Cridhe a un lado, después de tres horas de entrenamiento intensivo.

¿Quieres ir por un helado?.- propuso Genzo, ni tardo ni perezoso.- Yo invito.

Gracias.- sonrió Lily.- Me encantaría...

Así pues, Genzo y Lily salieron de la mansión rumbo a la heladería Hagen Dasz más cercana. El lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes de la edad de la pareja, así que Lily buscó un lugar mientras Genzo iba en busca de los helados. En el camino, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos claros lo vio pasar, sin poder creer que se tratara de él.

¿Genzo?.- la chica se acercó al portero.- ¿Eres tú?

¿Hady?.- Genzo miró a la chica que lo llamaba por su nombre.- ¡Hady Delaney!

La misma que viste y calza.- sonrió Hady, dándole a Genzo un fuerte abrazo.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Muy sorprendido de verte aquí.- respondió Genzo.- Pensé que estabas en USA.

Allá estaba, pero volvieron a trasladar a mi padre.- suspiró Hady.- Y tuvimos que mudarnos otra vez.

Hady Delaney era una estadounidense que había vivido en varias partes del mundo, dado que su padre era capitán del ejército y constantemente era trasladado a otros países; en el último cambio, Hady había estado en Alemania y había conocido a Genzo por ser su vecino. La chica Delaney y el portero Wakabayashi se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, aun cuando en algún tiempo Hady creyó sentir algo más por Genzo. Con el tiempo, Hady regresó a EUA y perdió todo contacto con Genzo, aunque su amistad se había mantenido intacta.

¿Cuándo volviste?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Hace un par de semanas.- respondió Hady.- No sabía si seguías viviendo donde mismo, pero pensaba averiguarlo.

Sigo en donde siempre.- asintió Genzo.- ¿Y tú?

El ejército le dijo a mi padre que tendríamos que vivir en la base.- Hady se encogió de hombros.- No es la gran cosa, pero prefiero mi antigua casa.

Al menos regresaste a un lugar conocido esta vez.- señaló Genzo, sonriente.

Sí, eso es algo bueno.- sonrió Hady.

Lily se preguntaba en donde estaría Genzo y por qué se tardaba tanto. La chica dudó unos instantes, pero después se decidió a ir a ver qué estaba pasando; Lily vio primero a Genzo de espaldas, y la chica se dirigía a él cuando Hady apareció en su campo de visión. La mexicana vio como la estadounidense le ponía una mano en un brazo al japonés y le sonreía con dulzura. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Lily sintió un espantoso ataque de rabia mezclada con tristeza, cosa que de verdad no comprendió. Genzo reía y charlaba muy animadamente con la desconocida, la cual era muy linda, había que decirlo, y parecía tener un vínculo especial con ella. Lily dudó entre acercarse o huir, decidiendo que lo último sería tremendamente estúpido de su parte... Así pues, la chica se acercó a la pareja, fingiendo una enorme sonrisa.

Genzo, te estaba esperando.- señaló Lily, con tono de reproche.

¡Ah!.- Wakabayashi respingó.- Lo siento, me distraje…

Ya me di cuenta.- Lily miró a Hady de reojo, y bastante molesta.- Espero no haber interrumpido.

No, no interrumpes.- replicó Genzo, inmediatamente.- Es solo que me encontré con una antigua amiga... Lily, te presento a Hady Delaney, una buena amiga mía. Hady, ella es Lily Del Valle, eh... Es la hija del amigo de mi padre.

Mucho gusto.- Hady extendió la mano.- Solo dime Hady.

El gusto es mío.- dijo Lily, estrechando la mano de ella, con un tono de voz que demostraba lo contrario.

Hady notó la evidente molestia de Lily y la culpabilidad que mostraba Genzo por haberla dejado sola, además de su titubeo al decir que era la hija de un amigo de su padre, y se preguntó si acaso habría algo entre ellos. A su vez, Lily miraba a esa linda muchacha y se preguntó si acaso sería una novia de Genzo, diciéndose al mismo tiempo que eso no debería de importarle, en caso de ser cierto. Y Genzo, por su parte, lamentaba haber metido la pata, dejando a Lily plantada.

Bueno, ahora que sabes que estoy aquí, me gustaría que nos viéramos pronto.- le dijo Hady a Genzo.- Tenemos muchas cosas qué contarnos.

Será algo que me encante hacer.- sonrió Genzo.- Te he extrañado mucho.

Suficiente para Lily; la mexicana no comprendía el por qué tenía esas ganas de abofetear a Genzo, pero de verdad que eran muy fuertes así tanto como sus deseos de llorar de rabia, de manera que optó por emprender la retirada.

Me van a tener que disculpar.- dijo Lily, abruptamente.- Pero tengo que regresar a practicar.

Creí que habías dicho que te cansaste.- señaló Genzo.

Sí, pero cambié de opinión.- replicó Lily.- Quiero irme ya.

Me voy contigo.- señaló Genzo.

No, nada de eso.- Lily esbozó una sonrisa falsa.- Quédate con tu amiga, me iré yo sola. Fue un placer.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Lily se dio la vuelta y salió a paso veloz de la nevería. Genzo se quedó por un momento sin saber qué hacer, pero después decidió disculparse con Hady, intercambiar números de teléfono con ella, para después salir corriendo tras Lily. Hady simplemente miró a su amigo irse, dándose cuenta de que evidentemente había algo entre esos dos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El festival interescolar estaba resultando relativamente un éxito. Haydee miraba a sus compañeras correr emocionadas por el hecho de que estarían acompañadas por jóvenes muchachos y no únicamente por mujeres. La única que parecía estar tan indiferente con este hecho como ella era Suien, la cual estaba ya un poco mejor de su tobillo. Las chicas atendían un puesto de adivinación, de ésos en donde arrojabas los palillos y te decían el futuro (algo así se hace, no sé bien). Suien era la que se encargaba más que nada de esto, ya que eso se lo había enseñado a hacer su abuela.

Vaya, qué bien.- Hyuga pasó por ahí, mirando lo que las chicas hacían.- ¿Por qué precisamente adivinación?

Porque nadie quería este puesto.- replicó Haydee.- ¿Y qué más da? El caso es estar aquí.

No lo dices muy convencida.- replicó Kojiro.- Pero como quieran. ¿Me lees el destino?

Suien lo miró con cara de "¿Me estás hablando en serio?", pero el muchacho no se reía ni se burlaba como solía hacerlo. Así pues, Suien hizo el ritual para tratar de leerle la fortuna a Hyuga. Kojiro la miraba fijamente y Haydee empezó a preguntarse cosas que no tenían nada que ver con leer el futuro.

Vas a tener un futuro difícil, pero promisorio.- dijo Suien.- Una brillante carrera, serás famoso.

Eso no es muy difícil de averiguar.- intervino Ken, acercándose al puesto.- Pero hasta parece tierna la manera en como lo dices.

Kojiro y Haydee fruncieron el entrecejo. Suien se había puesto algo roja y se preguntó si acaso su amiga tenía razón y Ken Wakashimazu estaba interesada en ella en ora forma, aunque ese comentario pudo haber sido inocente.

Es así como me enseñaron a hacerlo.- replicó Suien.- Pero gracias.

¿Y cómo sigues de tu tobillo?.- preguntó Hyuga, parcialmente preocupado.

Bien.- respondió Suien.- No me quejo, ya puedo caminar mejor aunque este año quedaré fuera de toda competencia posible.

Lo cual resentiremos en las competencias de atletismo.- suspiró Haydee.

¿Compiten en eso?.- preguntó Ken, interesado.- No sabía que les gustara.

Es más bien una participación obligatoria.- Haydee se encogió de hombros.- Pero Suien siempre ha sido una de nuestras mejores atletas.

Ya veo.- asintió Ken.

Entonces, te perderás también el baile.- comentó Kojiro, como quien no quiere la cosa.

La verdad es que no es algo que me preocupe mucho.- replicó Suien, encogiéndose de hombros.- De todos modos no tenía pareja.

Y ni como conseguirla, nuestra escuela es de puras mujeres.- replicó Haydee.

Ken y Kojiro se miraron entre sí, como si ambos se les hubiera ocurrido una idea. Ambos se hicieron una señal con la cabeza y entonces Kojiro se puso de pie.

Gracias.- dijo él, entregando la cuota requerida a Haydee.- Visiten nuestro puesto.

(Hasta donde sé, en los festivales escolares se ponen puestos y se cobra y con el dinero ahorrado se compran uniformes o cosas que la escuela necesita. Perdonen mi ignorancia si estoy equivocada).

Haydee miró a Kojiro marcharse y siguiendo un impulso decidió ir tras él. El primero en notarla no fue Hyuga, sino Wakashimazu, quien le propinó un codazo a su amigo en las costillas.

Kojiro.- Haydee llamó al muchacho por su nombre.- ¿Por qué viniste?

Porque creí que íbamos a llevarnos como amigos, ¿o no?.- cuestionó Kojiro.- Y los amigos se apoyan.

Gracias.- dijo Haydee, simplemente.

A mi madre le dará gusto saber que al menos dejamos de pelearnos.- replicó Hyuga, echando a andar nuevamente.

Haydee evitó soltar un quejido de burla, pero sonrió levemente. Ella entonces se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Ken no había empezado a andar sino que la miraba a ella con mucho interés.

¿Qué sucede?.- cuestionó ella, sorprendida.

Nada.- sonrió Ken, por lo bajo, y se fue tras su capitán.

Haydee tuvo una sensación extraña en su interior, pero no supo por qué.

Mientras tanto, Ken había alcanzado a Kojiro y decidió preguntarle por la idea que les cruzó a ambos por la cabeza instantes atrás. La idea en sí sonaba ilógica y tanto absurda, pero al parecer los dos muchachos querían llevarla a cabo.

Capitán.- Ken fue el primero en hablar.- Tengo algo que preguntarte.

Si es sobre el baile, pensé lo mismo que tú.- replicó Kojiro.- Suena bastante tonto, porque yo soy futbolista y no bailarín y todas estas cosas del festival me parecen una estupidez, pero supongo que se verá bien que lleve a Haydee al baile, supongo.

¿A Haydee?.- Ken se sorprendió con la respuesta de Hyuga.

Claro.- asintió él.- No es que quiera, pero a mi madre le gustaría saber que nos llevamos lo suficiente bien como para ir juntos a esa tontería.

Wakashimazu se quedó de momento sin saber qué decir, ya que él había pensado en ir con Haydee también, creyendo que su capitán iría con Suien...

¿Qué te ocurre?.- cuestionó Kojiro, al notar que Ken se había quedado perplejo.

Nada.- negó Ken, moviendo la cabeza.- Es solo que no pensé que todo eso de ser amigos fuese a llegar tan lejos.

Es mi hermanastra.- replicó Hyuga.- No me quedan muchas alternativas.

Ken pensó que eso era cierto, pero el problema estaría en que Kojiro quisiera ver a la chica con ojos que no fueran de hermano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días en Francia parecían no sentirse. El estar cerca de Claire le daba a Taro la sensación de estar en el cielo. La chica amaba el arte y eso para Taro era una bendición. Ambos jóvenes pasaban mucho tiempo mirando al señor Misaki pintar, mientras cada uno hacía su propia interpretación de la pintura. Lo malo era cuando Claire tenía que pasar tiempo con Pierre, por exigencia de las madres de ambos, cosa que ni a Rika ni a Taro hacían felices pero no les quedaban muchas alternativas.

Un día, mientras Ichiro pintaba el río Sena, Taro leyó en el periódico la noticia sobre el próximo mundial sub-16, próximo a realizarse en Francia. Claire se preguntaba qué habría en el periódico que despertaba tanto interés en Taro.

¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber ella, interesada.

Va a haber un mundial de fútbol juvenil muy pronto.- señaló Misaki.- Lo olvidé por un momento.

Ah, claro, algo le escuché decir a Pierre.- asintió Claire.- Supongo que va a participar.

Lo curioso del caso es que Japón es invitado especial.- continuó Taro.

¿Ajá?.- cuestionó Claire.

La verdad, no sé si alguien se acuerde de mí en Japón.- suspiró Misaki.- Aunque me encantaría poder representar a mi país...

¿Y por qué no?.- cuestionó Claire.- Amas al fútbol y amas a tu país. Lo justo sería que pudieras jugar en este mundial.

Sí, pero quizás ahora haya muchos mejores jugadores que yo en estos momentos.- suspiró Taro.- El nivel de los jugadores allá va aumentando cada año.

Bueno, pues en todo caso deberás esperar a que te convoquen, supongo.- sugirió Claire.

El problema está en que hace mucho ya que salí de Japón, seguramente no me recordarán ya.

No pierdes nada con tener fe.- sonrió Claire, con dulzura.

Gracias.- Taro correspondió el gesto.

Había algo especial, de eso no había duda. A Taro le encantaban las chicas de ojos verdes y Claire era la poseedora de unos ojos hermosos que hacían que Misaki se sintiera momentáneamente transportado al cielo. Quizás, en algún momento, él se atrevería a decirle a ella que le gustaba y quizás hasta le pediría que fuese su novia...

Quizás, en algún momento.

Uhm.- comentó Claire, de repente.

¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Taro.

Pensaba en que si tú compites, entonces probablemente te enfrentarás a Pierre.- señaló Claire.

Claro, yo también había considerado esa posibilidad.- suspiró Taro.

Y dicho sea de paso, no era una mala idea, después de todo. Misaki y Le Blanc aun tenían muchas cosas por aclarar en el terreno de juego.

Mientras tanto, Rika leía también la noticia del mundial, preguntándose si Taro y Pierre tendrían la oportunidad de enfrentarse, ya que eso sería algo digno de ver.

Mientras no peleen por Claire, todo bien.- gruñó Rika.

Lo que ella se preguntaba era si, en el caso de que eso llegara a ocurrir, qué sería lo que le molestara más, si que Pierre se interesara en Claire, o que se interesara Taro en ella...

**Notas:**

Hady Delaney es un personaje creado por Tutanilla.

No me acuerdo si lo dije o no, pero Cridhe es el violín Stradivarius de Lily. Y significa "corazón" en idioma gaélico.

Bueno, hasta donde sé, los festivales escolares en Japón son para recaudar dinero, pero bien puedo estar equivocada.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Capitulo VIII - Por Arwen.**

Haydee se encontraba en esos momentos sobre una escalera colocando de la manera mas perfecta unas como cortinas de color azul en los pequeños ganchos que habían en la pared del edificio donde se iba a llevar a cabo el baile, la verdad ese no debía de ser su trabajo dado que originalmente era de Suien pero debido al pequeño accidente que había tenido todas habían decidido que era mejor para la seguridad de la chica mantener sus pies en la tierra, aunque ya se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para asistir al baile sin problemas.

Además porque eran ellas las que tenían que estar poniendo esas "cortinas" cuando tenían un grupo de hombres que podían hacerlo por ellas, aparentemente varias habían compartido su opinión pero la presidenta estudiantil les había dicho que era mejor que lo realizaran ellas porque ellas sabían como iba cada una y a que intervalo y gancho se colocaba la de color azul y luego la de color blanco.

"Al fin termine" Dijo Haydee con un suspiro antes de empezar a bajar la escalera "¿Porque tenia que ser el tema del baile "Aozora no Namida"?"

"Porque así lo decidieron todas" La voz de Suien de repente dijo detrás de ella "Y a nosotras no nos queda mas que aceptarlo"

"Lose" Haydee al fin bajo de la escalera y observo su trabajo con las cortinas en su sección "Pero me parece raro considerando el significado que tiene"

Suien guardo silencio por unos momentos antes de caminar al lado de su amiga "Bueno que le vamos a hacer...somos parte del consejo estudiantil pero fuimos la minoría en contra de ello"

"No se porque se quejan" Una chica de cabello café claro se puso de pie en medio de ellas "Yo creo que...a pesar del tema...la decoración se ve muy bien"

Ambas chicas miraron a la chica, su nombre era Hitomi Nagasaki, era una de las amigas más cercanas que Suien y Haydee tenían en el colegio a pesar de que iba un año atrás que ellas. La verdad no era de esperarse que a Hitomi le gustara casi todo lo que fueran a hacer, después de todo era su primer baile al contrario de ellas, en su institución ya era una tradición que los últimos dos años tuvieran un baile cuando se acercaba el fin del año escolar y tanto Haydee como Suien habían tenido la oportunidad de asistir el año pasado así que mas o menos ya sabían que esperar al respecto.

"Pues creo que ella tiene razón" Suien fue la primera en hablar con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Es mejor que la decoración de la vez pasada...con ese rojo y negro mas parecía que era un funeral o la boda de Drácula"

"Ugh...ni me lo recuerdos" Haydee sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda "Además de que al menos este año al menos se puede ir con alguien con quien de verdad deseas ir"

"¿Eh? ¿Y no ha sido así siempre?" Hitomi pregunto un tanto inocente.

"No, no se que te habrán dicho pero para esta institución siempre ha sido normal que se asista con chicos de la Secundaria Meiou " Suien respondió con una mueca de molestia "En pocas palabras el colegio elegía por nosotras con quien íbamos"

Hitomi las miro totalmente espantada "¡¡¡NO!!! Que horror"

"Así que aprovecha a invitar a quién deseas o si eres del colegio antiguo como yo y Suien, espera a que esa persona te invite" Haydee río levemente cuando Hitomi se puso algo colorada "Ohh...estas esperando que alguien te invite...anda dinos quien es"

"Haydee...deja de mortificar a la pobre" Suien estaba tratando de contener sus ganas de reír también, aunque la platica le había recordado el ultimo mail que le había respondido a Genzo, ella estaba un poco curiosa de saber porque él quería saber si tenia novio "Mira Hitomi porque no vas a buscar los manteles para las mesas de nuestra sección quieres, así podemos avanzar y poder irnos"

"Si, ya regreso" Hitomi tomo un respiro de descanso antes de irse en busca de lo que le habían pedido.

"Hmm...Cuando Megumi dijo que tenia un trabajo para ellos, no estaba mintiendo" Haydee dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "Es un trabajo muy, pero muy duro"

Justo en ese momento la presidenta estudiantil, Megumi Tana apareció con un grupo de estudiantes del colegio Toho, dentro de este grupo estaban no otros que Kojiro y Ken, y todos, absolutamente todos venían cargando recipientes llenos de flores que iban a ser no solo parte de la decoración para el baile sino que también iban a usarse para hacer buques de flores para todas las maestras del instituto, que también era parte de la tradición que el año que se graduaba le regalara ramos de flores a todas las maestras de la institución en forma de agradecimiento por haberles otorgado tantos conocimientos.

Haydee y Suien empezaron a reír al verlos cargando las flores mas específicamente a Kojiro, cosa que pareció llamar la atención de ambos y vieron en dirección a ellas, Ken pareció tomarlo con mas naturalidad que Kojiro, porque este último si mostró su molestia e indignación en su rostro.

"¿No que ya te estabas llevando bien con él?" Suien se atrevió a preguntar cuando Megumi los trajo de vuelta su atención a la tarea que realizaban.

"Si, ya estamos avanzando en eso" Haydee respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, las cosas en su casa se habían vuelto mas fáciles y era mas que obvio que su familia apreciaba lo que hacían "Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo encontrarle gracia al hecho de verlo cargar flores y hacer arreglos florales, ¿o si?"

"Supongo que tienes razón" Suien miro en dirección a ellos, solo para ver que Megumi parecía estar dándoles las últimas instrucciones "Aunque aun creo que es un crimen teñir las flores"

"Lose, yo también lo creo" Haydee dijo con algo de melancolía, su madre le había heredado un amor a las flores porque ella se había entrenado en ese arte "Pero no hay muchas flores de color azul"

En ese momento llego Hitomi, con los manteles, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro "No puedo creerlo... ¡Me invito! ¡Me invito al baile!"

"Okay...tranquilízate y respira" Suien ordeno gentilmente a la joven que parecía estar cerca de tener un ataque "Ahora...así tranquila, dinos ¿quien te invito?"

"Takeshi" Hitomi respondió feliz.

Haydee la vio algo sorprendida por unos momentos "¿Takeshi Saweda? Uno de los amigos de Kojiro" Ella no supo que hacer cuando Hitomi respondió afirmativamente, la verdad ella no quería que sus amigas se mezclaran con los de él pero al verla tan feliz "¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Hitomi!"

"No pensé que fuera a invitarme...estoy tan feliz...pero..." Una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro, se preocupo tanto que dejo caer los manteles "Pero ¿que voy a ponerme?"

"Bueno por el color no te preocupes, gracias a Megumi hemos sido restringidas a usar solo azul o blanco para armonizar con el lugar" Suien coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Hitomi "Por lo demás no te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos al fin y al cabo aun tenemos que comprar nuestro vestido aún"

"Gracias" Hitomi abrazo a Suien feliz como una lombriz "Muchísimas gracias, a ambas"

"No te preocupes por eso, para eso somos las amigas" Haydee levanto los manteles actuando con la mayor naturalidad posible "Al menos Megumi tuvo la consideración de aplicar esa regla solo para las corbatas de los chicos"

"Uyy...si...aunque los trajes blancos no se ven tan mal" Comento Hitomi luego de soltar a Suien "Pero es mejor el clásico negro porque..."

Con eso Hitomi empezó a hablar y hablar mientras las tres empezaban a arreglar las mesas en la sección que les había tocado decorar, eso era otra cosa que los bailes de su institución tenia, por una módica cantidad de dinero podían tener una cena con postre y bebida incluida, la verdad tanto Suien como Haydee preferirían que este tipo de actividad no se realizara como en los demás colegios, pero eso era lo malo de estar en un lugar que estaba basado totalmente en tradiciones occidentales.

Haydee se sentía complacida de ver la mesas que habían arreglado, toda la platica que Hitomi había sacado con respecto al baile la había emocionado un poco con respecto a la idea de este mas ahora que ya tenia una pareja, por Dios, al fin de cuentas por mas que tratara fingir indiferencia ante el evento pero ella seguía siendo una mujer y lo que la había medio deprimido era el hecho que no tuviera una pareja.

"¿Vas a tomar uno de estos malditos centros de mesa o que?" La enojada pregunta la trajo de vuelta.

"¡Ahh! Por el amor de Dios, Kojiro, no vuelvas a hacerme eso" Haydee coloco una mano sobre su pecho y tomo un respiro mientras miraba al futbolista que traía una caja llena con unos centros de mesa hechos perfectamente con las flores "Vaya... ¿quien iba a pensar que además de futbolista también tuvieras dones para la floristería?"

Kojiro frunció el ceño "Te estas burlando de mi"

"Claro que no, es un cumplido" Haydee dijo rápida y sinceramente "Es que se ven muy bien, es solo por eso, disculpa si sonó de otra manera"

"Como sea" Kojiro dijo sin mas "Y dime ¿Ya conseguiste pareja para el baile?"

Haydee sonrió levemente y dudo un poco antes de contestar "La verdad si...Ken me invito"

"¿Y aceptaste ir con él?" Kojiro pregunto algo eufórico.

"...Si, sabia que iba a molestarte y lo siento" Haydee respondió con la mayor calma posible "No deseaba ir con alguien que no conocía, además él es tu mejor amigo y creo que a nuestros padres les dará gusto el saber que nuestra relación va tan bien que incluso ya me llevo bien con tus amigos"

Antes de que Kojiro pudiera replicar al respecto Megumi llamo a Haydee y esta tuvo que atender al llamado, no sin antes suspirar en derrota, cuando su "hermana" se fue una pequeña y mínima sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kojiro. Al parecer Ken había hecho justo lo que había esperado que hiciera, él no era tonto como para no notar que al parecer Haydee le llamaba la atención a Ken, bueno ahora que todo había salido como lo había esperado solo faltaba...

"Que bien quedaron los centros" Suien dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar uno y colocarlo en su lugar "Al parecer los futbolistas también tienen un talento escondido con las flores"

"Jajaja...muy graciosa" Él replico con algo de sarcasmo y frunciendo el ceño "Ese fantástico sentido del humor de seguro ya debe haberte ganado una pareja para el baile"

Ella se quedo estática por unos momentos "Eso no te concierne"

"Ohh...creo que esa es tu forma elegante de decir que aún no tienes pareja" Fue su respuesta algo burlona.

Ella se ruborizo un poco en vergüenza, mientras bruscamente caminaba a otra mesa "Deja de hablar tanto y vamos a trabajar"

Él de nuevo sonrió para si, ya había conseguido la información que necesitaba así que por el momento decidió mantenerse callado y seguirla mientras ella colocaba los centros de mesa.

"Bueno, terminamos" Ella al fin anunció muy feliz.

"Sabes, talvez nosotros deberíamos ir juntos al baile" Él dijo de repente, mejor directamente que perdiendo el tiempo con frivolidades.

Ella volvió a verlo con cara de 'que diablos' "Tu y Yo..."

"No, yo y la princesa que vive en la luna" Él dijo algo burlón y que de nuevo la hizo ruborizarse en vergüenza "Pues claro que tu y yo, después de todo Haydee va con Ken así que no sería raro que nosotros fuéramos juntos"

"Bueno...supongo que tienes razón" Ella dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque muy internamente su yo interno dio un salto de emoción "Esta bien...iré contigo"

Ahora Suien ya no podía retractarse, era oficial que iría al baile con Kojiro Hyuga el hermanastro de su mejor amiga, Dios, solo esperaba que Haydee no tratara de matarla después por eso.

"Haz mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, Genzo" Hady dijo con una sonrisa.

El portero japonés levanto la vista y le sonrió de vuelta "Pues claro, esperabas menos de alguien como yo"

"Veo que sigues siendo igual de orgulloso" Ella dijo muy suavemente.

En esos momentos Genzo y Hady se encontraban en el jardín, era la hora en la que Genzo usualmente entrenaba con el disparador automático de balones que estaba ahí especialmente para él, para esos momentos Genzo ya podía detener sin problemas los disparos de la máquina pero aun así seguía entrenando con esta, era como un entrenamiento extra que él podía realizar a parte cuando no se encontraba con los miembros de su equipo porque no había duda de que una persona era mejor que una máquina, las máquinas eran predecibles y nunca cambian al contrario de un humano que siempre esta evolucionando.

Al principio Genzo había estado entrenando con Lily como su única espectadora, era como una forma de devolver la cortesía que él tenía al oírla practicar a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se decía nada, pero eso había cambiado cuando Hady había aparecido. La estadounidense saludo a la mexicana y Lily le devolvió el saludo antes de que Hady saludara a Genzo de una manera mas feliz que como lo había hecho con Lily, pero era de esperar considerando que Hady conocía mejor a Genzo que a Lily aunque a ella no le importaría llevarse bien con la mexicana.

En fin cuando Hady llego la actitud de Genzo había cambiado y había empezado a hablar con Hady de cosas que solo ellos parecían entender, a pesar de que la incluían Lily no pudo evitar el sentirse como un cero a la izquierda hasta que al fin se harto y se fue con una extraña mezcla de ira y celos que la estaban matando.

Hady se había quedado algo extrañada con la actitud de Lily, cuando Genzo al fin termino de entrenar ella se puso de pie y camino a él con una sonrisa en su rostro pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando sintió que alguien la estaba viendo, lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver a Lily en la ventana con una mirada fulminante en sus ojos, tanto que le dio un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda.

"Hady, ¿estas bien?" La voz de Genzo pregunto de repente.

"Bueno, si" Cuando Hady volvió a ver a la ventana Lily ya no estaba ahí "Hmm...¿Estas seguro que no hay nada entre tu y Lily?"

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no" Él dijo algo molesto y a regaña dientes "Lily esta saliendo con Schneider"

"Ya veo..." Hady dijo de manera un tanto pensativa "Tu estas enamorado de Lily"

"...Puede ser que si" Él contesto, es lo mas cerca que él había estado de confesar que así era.

"Dios, mas obvio no puede ser" Ella dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona "No puedo creer que ambos estén tan ciegos, por el amor de Dios"

"¿De que diablos hablas?" Él pregunto pero sin muchos deseos de saber.

"Que es obvio que es reciproco, ella también esta enamorada de ti" Ella dijo y levanto la mano para callar a Genzo "Y no me digas que no porque esta saliendo con Schneider, si no estuviera enamorada de ti no me mataría con los ojos cada vez que me ve contigo, es obvio que esta celosa"

Ahora era Hady la que plantaba esa semilla de duda en Genzo, justo como Karl lo había hecho con Lily la primera vez que habían salido juntos, ¿sería acaso verdad que Lily estaba enamorada de él y sintiera celos de Hady? Bueno eso podría explicar la actitud que ella de repente tomaba cuando Hady estaba con ellos.

"Jajaja, esto me recuerda al gran mal entendido que me contaste que hubo con Suien" La estadounidense dijo algo entretenida. "No puedo creer que hayas perdonado a Tsubasa después de eso"

La verdad él tampoco, pero ese era un incidente que quería mantener en secreto durante toda su vida y mas le valía a Hady que así quedará.


	10. Chapter IX

**Capítulo IX.- by Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Rika se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro de su habitación, intentando tranquilizarse. Ella no sabía por qué estaba tan... Rara, tan sacada de onda, como que algo en su mundo no encajaba bien...

Y eso que en ese momento su vida era muy buena. Rika sería asistente del equipo de Francia en el Mundial, además de que iba mejorando mucho en su técnica de pintura y sus profesores decían que tenía talento. Además, Pierre la había invitado a salir con regularidad y básicamente eran una pareja, ya que Pierre le había pedido formalmente que fuese su novia aunque para Rika esta clase de propuestas solían carecer de importancia. Para ella, si te gusta alguien, le gustas a alguien, salen juntos, se llaman todas las noches, se besan y demás, son ya una pareja y no se necesita una pregunta simple y tonta como el "¿Quieres ser mi novia?", pero al parecer para Pierre sí era importante.

En fin, el caso era que la vida era muy buena para Rika O´Hara, pero aun así, ella se sintió muy inquieta cuando Misaki la buscó para darle una noticia un tanto rara...

Ya tengo novia.- había dicho Taro, como si nada.

¿Cómo es eso?.- Rika no pudo menos que sorprenderse.- ¿Quién es?

La conoces.- rió Taro.- Y muy bien.

No me digas que es Claire... .- musitó Rika.

La misma.- asintió Misaki.- Ella me gusta muchísimo y pues le he pedido que sea mi novia y ella aceptó.

Ah, qué bien.- musitó Rika.- Me da gusto por ti...

La verdad era que, por alguna razón, Claire no le caía nada bien a Rika. Al principio, la francomexicana creyó que era por el hecho de que Claire pasaba demasiado tiempo con Pierre, pero ahora que él era novio de Rika, ella no entendía por qué seguía sin agradarle Claire. Eran celos, otra cosa no podía ser, ya que de hecho la chica pelirroja era muy agradable en verdad. Pero no podían ser celos por Pierre, ya que él había preferido a la rubia de ojos verde esmeralda, ¿pero entonces serían celos por Misaki?

Eso es una soberana estupidez.- gruñó Rika, para sí misma.- No tengo por qué molestarme solo porque Taro anda con Claire.

Y sin embargo, sí le molestaba, para qué negarlo. Ella intentaba ocultar sus sensaciones prohibidas cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

¿Hola?.- contestó Rika.

¿Rei?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿Cómo estás?

¿Quién eres?.- preguntó Rika, fingiendo no reconocer la voz de su prima.

¡No me digas que no me reconoces!.- protestó Lily.- ¿Cómo es posible?

Ah, no lo sé.- replicó Rika.- Quizás eres la prima desconsiderada que casi nunca me habla.

Ah, si serás exagerada.- protestó Lily.- Te llamé el mes pasado...

Ajá.- gruñó Rika.- De segurito has de estar embobada con el chico con el que vives y ni te acuerdas que existo.

Cállate, no digas eso.- la cortó Lily, quien se dejó de reír abruptamente.- Genzo y yo somos amigos.

Sí, claro, ese pretexto idiota me lo sé de memoria.- replicó Rika.

¿Será por que tú también estás en la misma situación?.- replicó Lily.

Nada de eso, Pierre me pidió que sea su novia.- suspiró Rika.- Así que ahí te falló.

Uhm.- murmuró Lily.

¿Qué sucede?.- inquirió Rika.

¿Por qué no te escucho tan feliz como deberías?.- cuestionó Lily.- Has deseado que Pierre te haga caso desde quien sabe cuando y ahora que eres su novia no te escuchas muy feliz. No me digas que estás en esa situación de: "Cuidado con lo que persigas, puede que lo consigas".

No es eso, es solo que... .- Rika se calló un instante.- ¿Por qué me molesta enterarme de que mi mejor amigo tiene novia?

Ahm... .- Lily no supo qué decir.- Si me contaras lo que pasa, quizás podría saber...

Rika suspiró. Si no era a su prima, ¿a quién se lo podría decir entonces?

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí y sin sospecharse de que hablaban de él, Taro Misaki practicaba el sóccer, muy feliz. El Mundial sería dentro de poco y él confiaba en ser un seleccionado, gracias a las palabras de aliento de su ahora dulce novia Claire, la cual parecía estar dispuesta a ayudar a Taro y a apoyarlo en todo momento.

Y además, quien sabe, quizás Misaki tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a Tsubasa Ozhora, su querido amigo. Además, su padre estaba teniendo un rotundo éxito con su galería en París, por lo que las cosas para los Misaki parecían marchar de maravilla...

"Me pregunto si acaso Wakabayashi será seleccionado también", se preguntó Misaki.

En alguna parte, Taro había leído que antes del Mundial Sub-16, la selección japonesa viajaría a Hamburgo, en Alemania, para llevar a cabo un partido amistoso con el Hamburgo, partido en el cual el portero japonés Genzo Wakabayashi jugaría con las filas del equipo teutón. Esta noticia había sorprendido a Taro, ya que esperaba que su amigo jugara con Japón, más tampoco era algo raro el que no fuera así, ya que Genzo era el portero titular del Hamburgo.

Solo espero que no nos abandones, amigo.- comentó Taro, tomando su balón de sóccer con las manos para entrar al departamento que compartía con su padre, para empezar a arreglarse para su cita con Claire.

Aparentemente, la chica quería llevarlo a conocer a su madre; su padre estaría muy ocupado, pero la señora Ford se sentiría feliz de poder conocer al nuevo novio de su hija. Misaki estaba nervioso, sabía que la familia de Claire era de renombre y él no era más que un humilde muchacho japonés con sueños de futbolista, pero Claire le había dicho que eso no le importaría a su madre.

Mamá te va a caer muy bien.- había dicho Claire.- Es una gran persona. Además, sé que ella podrá ver la bondad que yo veo en ti.

Muy lindas e inspiradoras palabras, pero ni así Misaki se sentía menos nervioso. Él buscó entre su guardarropa algo que lo hiciera sentirse elegante y cómodo y se lamentó de tener tanta ropa informal. Sin embargo, al final Misaki consiguió verse más o menos decente, usando un pantalón de vestir azul marino, camisa blanca de manga larga con corbata gris perla y un saco azul marino que le hacía juego con el pantalón. Ichiro Misaki vio a su hijo tan bien arreglado y sonrió ampliamente.

Luces muy elegante, hijo.- comentó Ichiro.

No espero menos, papá, iré a conocer a la madre de mi novia.- suspiró Taro.

Pues te ves muy bien.- aprobó el señor Misaki.- Y tranquilízate. Heredaste el encanto Misaki.

Eso es lo que me preocupa.- bromeó Taro.

Él se despidió de su padre y salió hacia la Torre Eiffel, en donde él había quedado de verse con Claire. Hasta ese momento, Misaki había sentido mariposas en el estómago, pero al ver la sonrisa de su novia, la cual se veía hermosa ese día, Taro se olvidó por completo de todo...

¿Estás listo?.- preguntó Claire, después de besar a su novio.

Más que listo.- sonrió Taro.- Vamos.

Bueno, después de todo, quizás no era tan mala idea...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily colgó el teléfono, después de charlar por largo tiempo con su prima. Rika le había contado cosas que dejaron a Lily muy sorprendida, como la posibilidad de que ella estuviera celosa de su mejor amigo, pero Lily sentía no poder ayudar en más a su prima ya que al parecer ella se encontraba en la misma situación, aunque no lo quisiera admitir... En fin, sea como fuere, Lily se enteró entonces de que su prima entraría en la Universidad de París para estudiar arte, mientras que la propia Lily iría a la Universidad de Hamburgo para continuar con sus estudios de música, lo que significaba que por fuerza seguiría viviendo con Genzo Wakabayashi...

Y hablando de él, a últimas fechas se estaba comportando de lo más extraño con ella. De primera instancia, Genzo le había pedido a Lily que lo acompañara a todos sus entrenamientos, después tuvo la idea de rentar películas para verlas en casa, pretextando que los dos necesitaban distraerse un poco de sus ocupaciones y después él empezó a aparecerse en los conciertos de ella, cosa que a Lily dejaba más sacada de onda que nunca, ya que no entendía qué mosca le había picado al portero para que él se comportara así con ella.

Y de pronto, Genzo empezó a llamar a Lily "Yuri". Según él, así se decía en japonés su nombre, pero ella no entendía de donde le había salido el cariño. Era como si estuviera intentando... Conquistarla...

¿Estás lista?.- preguntó Genzo, entrando a la habitación de Lily sin tocar.- Es casi hora de irnos al entrenamiento.

Ya casi estoy.- respondió Lily.- Espero que no te moleste, hice una llamada de larga distancia pero te la pagaré cuando llegue el recibo del teléfono.

No te preocupes por eso.- Genzo le restó importancia al asunto.- Lo mío, es tuyo.

Lily se incomodó por el comentario y no supo por qué. Quizás básicamente era por la forma en como Genzo la miraba, quien sabe. Wakabayashi miró su reloj y suspiró.

¿De verdad no te falta mucho.- insistió él.- Quedé de verme con Hady y no quiero dejarla esperando por mucho tiempo.

Como que a últimas fechas sales mucho con Hady.- comentó Lily, algo molesta.

Es amiga.- respondió Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿No estarás celosa, cierto?

Por supuesto que no.- respondió Lily, inmediatamente, aunque con ganas de regresar el golpe.- ¿Sabes si Schneider va a estar presente? Tengo mucho de no verlo.

Yo supongo que sí.- replicó Genzo, molesto también.- Y qué exagerada eres, lo viste anteayer.

Pero salgo con él, no se te olvide.- replicó Lily.- ¿No estarás celoso, cierto?

Claro que no.- mintió Genzo.

Claro, los dos negando lo innegable. Como sea, Genzo y Lily se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento y ahí Genzo se dirigió hacia la cancha mientras Lily buscaba algo para beber más tarde. Hady estaba esperando ya a Genzo a orillas de la cancha, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Y bien?.- quiso saber ella.- ¿Te ha funcionado tu plan de intentar conquistar a Lily?

Me funcionaría mejor si Schneider no estuviera presente.- bufó Genzo.- Con él en el juego, me está costando más trabajo.

Tú todo lo ves como un juego de sóccer, ¿cierto?.- se rió Hady.

Tal y como debe ser.- terció Schneider en esos momentos.

Hady por mucho tiempo se preguntó quien podría ser el tan nombrado Karl Heinz Schneider, ya que todo mundo hablaba de él, pensando que en realidad él era un tipo poco menos que engreído, pero al verlo frente a frente, Hady se quedó sin palabras: Karl era un muchacho muy atractivo... Y Schneider, a su vez, se sintió confundido por los hermosos ojos y la sonrisa franca de Hady Delaney...

¿No me presentas a tu linda acompañante, Wakabayashi?.- quiso saber Schneider.

Por supuesto.- asintió Genzo.- Schneider, ella es Hady Delaney, una buena amiga. Hady, él es Karl Heinz Schneider, capitán de la selección alemana de sóccer y mi compañero de equipo.

Mucho gusto.- dijo Schneider, sonriéndole a Hady de una forma encantadora.

El gusto es mío.- Hady rió de los nervios que de repente empezó a sentir.

Genzo miró el rubor del rostro de Hady y el interés aparente que tuvo Karl en ella y fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojiro Hyuga se sentía ridículo. Lo suyo no era bailar, era jugar sóccer, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás y debía cumplir con la invitación que le hizo a Suien... Qué remedio, no le quedaba de otra, además de que muy, pero muy en el fondo, Hyuga sentía cierta curiosidad por ese mundo que él no conocía...

Te ves muy guapo, hijo.- dijo Noriko.- Creo que nunca te había visto de traje...

Y será la última vez que lo hagas, madre.- replicó Hyuga.- No pienso volver a vestirme así nunca más.

La madre de Kojiro rió suavemente, con el anhelo en la mirada. Su hijo ya se estaba convirtiendo en hombre y pronto quizás alguna chica buena podría fijarse en él... Claro que Kojiro ni siquiera querría pensar en eso... El caso es que al poco rato se apareció Wakashimazu, luciendo muy elegante (ajá) e igual de incómodo que Hyuga. A éste de momento se le olvidó qué rayos estaba haciendo Ken ahí, hasta que recordó que él estaba ahí por Haydee. Ambos muchachos se miraron el uno al otro y fruncieron el entrecejo.

No te reconozco.- confesó Ken.

Ni yo a ti.- replicó Kojiro.- Espero que esta tortura termine pronto.

Vamos, que no puede estar tan mal.- gruñó Ken.- Supongo que será menos doloroso que recibir veinte patadas en el estómago.

Hyuga intentó reír pero solo consiguió emitir un gruñido. Claro, le irritaba el hecho de tener que esperar a su hermanastra, pero le molestaba aun más que Suien hubiese llegado a la mansión para prepararse para el baile junto con ella. Según las chicas, esto fue más que nada por el hecho de que Suien aun estaba algo lastimada de su tobillo y necesitaría de ayuda para cambiarse y arreglarse.

¿Por qué tardan tanto las mujeres?.- gruñó Hyuga, enojado.- Siento que me haré viejo esperando, preferiría estar jugando fútbol.

Ya, que esto pasará rápido.- replicó Ken, intentando calmar a su amigo.

Noriko se había quedado un poco atrás para dejar que los dos jóvenes hablaran, pero carraspeó para llamar su atención y entonces ambos muchachos voltearon y vieron a Haydee bajar por las escaleras, luciendo en verdad hermosa con un vestido color dorado claro el cabello recogido en un hermoso peinado y con el rostro muy bien maquillado. La chica bajó elegantemente las escaleras, dejando a Ken petrificado y con la boca abierta.

Se te van a meter las moscas.- se burló Kojiro, dándole un empujón.

Ya.- gruñó Wakashimazu.

Haydee llegó hasta los muchachos, sonriendo con timidez. Le causaba un poco de timidez el ver a Ken a los ojos, pero trató de ocultar su rubor.

Te ves... Muy bella... .- musitó Ken, tratando de no ahogarse con sus palabras.

Gracias... Tú te ves muy apuesto... .- tartamudeó Haydee.

Kojiro hizo un gesto de desagrado. Todo eso le parecía una completa cursilería... Hasta que vio a Suien bajando lentamente las escaleras, con algo de dificultad debido a la leve molestia que aun tenía en el pie. Sin embargo, aun así la joven se veía hermosa con su vestido de color blanco, con el cabello levemente recogido y un maquillaje muy discreto en el rostro. Kojiro estuvo a un tris de quedarse con la boca abierta, pero tuvo conciencia entonces de que tanto Ken como Haydee lo miraban y decidió entonces el ir a ayudar a bajar a Suien.

¿Me permites?.- preguntó Kojiro, ofreciéndole su mano a la chica.

No piensas cargarme otra vez en tu espalda, ¿o sí?.- murmuró Suien, sonriendo levemente.

No esta vez.- negó Kojiro.

Suien lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes, antes de aceptar tomar su mano y bajar las escaleras con él.

Te ves muy bien.- comentó Kojiro, después de un rato.

Gracias, tú también.- respondió Suien, apenada.

Los cuatro jóvenes se despidieron entonces de Noriko y del padre de Haydee y abordaron el coche que los esperaba. Ninguno de ellos quiso usar una limosina, pretextando que eso solo lo hacían los niños ricos y tontos de occidente, de manera que optaron por tomar un coche simple, el cual los llevó hasta el sitio en donde se realizaría el baile. El lugar era hermoso, lucía espectacular con la decoración y entonces las dos parejas se dispersaron por el lugar. Haydee y Ken no tardaron en empezar a charlar y en olvidar por completo a los otros dos, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ambos estaban bailando animadamente en el centro de la pista.

Kojiro y Suien se miraron, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estaban nerviosos de estar juntos, eso era más que obvio, pero si habían aceptado ir juntos a ese baile había sido por algo... Costó mucho trabajo, pero después de un gran esfuerzo, ambos jóvenes al fin comenzaron a charlar y a llevarse un poco mejor, cosa que parecía un tanto imposible... Kojiro comenzó a descubrir que Suien era en realidad una joven muy agradable, con cierta ternura oculta. Y Suien, a su vez, se dio cuenta de que Hyuga en realidad era un joven con un corazón muy bondadoso, cubierto por una gruesa capa de acero para evitar salir lastimado...

El baile en sí no resultó tan malo como Kojiro y Ken se esperaban. Éste y Haydee bailaron toda la noche, sintiendo que la atracción que había entre ellos crecía con cada instante que pasaba... Y Kojiro y Suien, a su vez, se sintieron chapaleando entre arenas movedizas... Unas arenas de amor que, si no tenían cuidado con ellas, iban a terminar hundiéndolos por completo...


	11. Chapter X

**Capitulo X.- by Arwen.**

"No puedo creer que tenga Jet-Lag" Haydee se quejo sin mucha gracia.

"Bueno todos somos propensos a sufrir de la descomposición horaria" Suien respondió tratando de no oírse burlona "Al menos lo único que sientes es cansancio"

"Hmm" Fue el único sonido que dio Haydee.

En esos momentos las dos jóvenes habían llegado a Hamburgo, la cual había sido una travesía un tanto larga donde habían tenido que hacer dos cambios de avión para llegar ahí, el punto es que al fin habían llegado. Luego de haberse graduado al fin era hora de decidir el próximo paso es su vida y elegir la universidad adecuada para ellas, luego de sentarse durante tres horas y revisar la lista de universidades a las que habían sido aceptadas decidieron obviar las universidades norteamericanas Harvard y Yale para concentrarse en las Europeas.

Al final habían reducido su lista solo a tres países y en esos momentos se encontraban en Hamburgo para ver la universidad de Hamburgo, bueno en realidad para que Suien fuera a verla porque Haydee había decidido no ir porque no tenían la carrera que deseaba estudiar pero estaba ahí para acompañar a su amiga así como Suien la había acompañado a ver la Universidad Nacional de bellas artes y música de Tokio así que era lo menos que ella podía hacer.

Después de reclamar su equipaje, que la verdad no era demasiado porque no iban a estar ahí mucho tiempo solo tres días, lo suficiente para ver la universidad y por supuesto el partido amistoso entre Japón y el equipo de Hamburgo, de hecho también iban a usar el próximo campeonato juvenil en París no solo para apoyar al equipo Japonés sino también para ver la universidad de París, que era otra de las posibilidades que tenían, esperaron pacientemente por la persona que iba a ir por ellas.

"Bueno, no viene tarde" Haydee dijo luego de ver el reloj en su muñeca "Nosotras fuimos las que llegamos unos minutos antes de lo que debíamos"

Suien suspiro sin mucha gana "La verdad ni deberíamos quejarnos, suerte tuvimos que pudiera venir a ayudarnos"

"Tienes razón, pero es tu hermano y él haría lo que fuera para ayudarte" Haydee comento suavemente, después de la pérdida de su hermano menor Suien y su hermano se habían vuelto mas unidos "Es más me parece tan tierno que se quieran tanto"

"Bueno es solo natural que sea así" Suien sonrió de una manera algo melancólica "Después de todo, yo y Haji mejoramos nuestra relación luego...creo que no tengo que decírtelo"

Haydee observo a su amiga por unos momentos, no ella sabia muy bien a que se refería, por esa razón decidió mejor cambiar de tema "Sabes, me sorprende que ni Kojiro ni Ken hayan hecho la conexión de que Haji es tu hermano, porque Tsubasa si sabe ¿no?"

"Pues claro que Tsubasa sabe, él era mi vecino y mi amigo, hubieras visto su rostro cuando supo que Haji era mi hermano" Suien sonrió de buena gana, agradecida por el cambio de tema dado que no le gustaba mucho pensar en ese incidente "Me hubiera gustado tener una cámara en esos momentos para tomar una foto de su cara y cuando se desmayo"

"No lo culpo, por eso es que dicen que no hay que conocer a los héroes tan jóvenes, por eso es que yo espere hasta estos momentos así cuando conozca a Edward Norton, no me voy a desmayar y quien sabe..." Una sonrisa algo picara apareció en el rostro de Haydee "...talvez haber química y luego sea conocida como Haydee Norton"

"Lo mismo puede pasar conmigo y Johnny Depp, tu serás la señora Norton y yo la señora Depp" Suien rió levemente como una colegiala, raro en ella "...Buenos Sueños"

"Sin duda alguna..." Haydee de repente recordó algo que había querido preguntarle a su amiga desde hacia mucho rato "Oye, porque Haji no quiso seguir con una carrera en el soccér, antes de que todos ellos aparecieran tu hermano era la esperanza del Japón y según tenia entendido muchos equipos de renombre internacional lo querían en sus equipos"

"Y oíste bien, le ofrecieron contratos en otros países incluso le ofrecieron darle residencia en el país del equipo que eligiera para formar parte del equipo nacional porque al parecer el equipo japonés no le daría mucho futuro" Suien dijo sin mas "Pero mi hermano obviamente decidió seguir otro camino al irse a Oxford"

"Bueno, al menos esta en una de las mejores universidades" Haydee se encogió levemente de hombros "Creo que él simplemente apareció en el momento equivocado...antes de que todos estos prodigios aparecieran"

"Si, yo creo lo mismo" Suien dijo muy suavemente pero a pesar de eso sonrió de muy buena gana "Pero sabes, creo que a mi hermano no le importo haber abandonado esa prometedora carrera en el soccér"

Luego de ese comentario un silencio cayo sobre ambas, haciéndoles saber que era mejor ya no hablar de ese tema y que era mejor cambiarlo, algo que hicieron rápidamente cuando empezaron a hablar de como seria la universidad de Hamburgo y sus ideas de como iba a ser el partido amistoso que se iba a llevar acabo dentro dos días, uno si no contaban el de su llegada. No paso mucho antes de que un apuesto hombre joven de alrededor de veinte años con cabello negro, que le llegaba vagamente a la altura de sus hombros, y ojos grises claros como una mañana de invierno se acercara a ellas.

"¡Nii-san!" Suien exclamo feliz antes de abrazar efusivamente a su hermano "¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!"

"Yo también estoy feliz de verte" Él respondió mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su hermana "Siento el no haber podido ir a su graduación"

"No te preocupes por eso, mamá tomo fotos como para llenar tres álbumes así que no te preocupes" Suien al fin soltó a su hermano y dirigió su atención a su amiga con algo de burla "¿Te acuerdas de Haydee?"

Haydee frunció el ceño levemente "Como no se va a acordar de mi si me vio la Navidad pasada" Ella replico algo molesta antes de darle también un abrazo rápido.

Él sacudió la cabeza levemente "Su vuelo vino antes de lo previsto"

"Si, pero no tuvimos que esperarte demasiado así que no te preocupes" Suien dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros "¿Yuki no vino?"

"No, ella tuvo que quedarse porque tenia una evaluación mañana y no podía cambiarla" Él respondió mientras las ayudaba con su equipaje "Por cierto, Haydee, Su-chan me dijo que tu padre se había vuelto a casar¿como están las cosas en tu casa?"

"Pues ahora las cosas están bien, al principio no me llevaba para nada con Kojiro, que es el hijo mayor de youbo-sama () y tampoco le cayo muy bien la noticia, nos llevábamos de la patada no como nuestros hermanos menores que se llevaban tan bien" Haydee respondió mientras los tres caminaban hacia la salida "Pero ahora nos llevamos muy bien..."

"Si, ahora ya lo llama Kojiro y no hermanastro como lo llamaba antes" Suien agrego con una pequeña sonrisa "Y él también ya te llama por tu nombre, así que las cosas van bien"

Dicho esto los tres empezaron a ponerse al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas, ellas le contaron lo que había pasado en Japón mientras él les decía de lo que pasaba en Oxford y con Yuki. Durante esos tres días que iban a estar en Alemania la familia de Yuki, que tenia una casa ahí, le habían ofrecido el lugar para su estadía, el cuál habían aceptado no solo porque se encontraba cerca de la universidad sino porque también así Suien y Haydee ahorran un poco de dinero que sin duda iban a usar en Francia.

() Madre adoptiva/Madrastra, que es lo que la madre de Kojiro sería porque obviamente tuvo que adoptar a los hijos de Héctor así como él tuvo que adoptar a los de ella después de la boda para hacer las cosas definitivas no.

Era un hermoso día en el país francés, fresco y claro perfecto para realizar actividades al aire libre y justamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo Taro, como ya era normal sobretodo en esos últimos días el japonés se encontraba entrenando para el mundial sub-16 que se llevaría acabo en Francia dentro de poco y aun tenia la esperanza de que lo iban a seleccionar para formar parte del equipo juvenil de Japón, era por esa razón que él había decidido dedicarse mas tiempo para entrenar y estar al mismo nivel que Tsubasa y de Pierre.

Por unos breves momentos se detuvo para observar a la persona que religiosamente había estado junto a él desde que había empezado esos tiempos de entrenamiento mas largos, Claire, la joven pelirroja y de ojos verde olivo le había dado su apoyo desde prácticamente el principio, entendiendo a la perfección su pasión por el soccér, aceptándolo y dándole todo su apoyo y ayuda, que mas podía pedir en una novia, incluso las familias de ambos parecían haber congeniado desde el principio a pesar de no estar en la misma posición económica.

Como ya era de costumbre ella se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, leyendo los reglamentos y otros documentos relacionados para cuando empezará a estudiar en la universidad de París, un sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente en la conciencia de Taro, desde que había empezado eso de los entrenamientos él y Claire no habían hecho muchas actividades de "pareja" como ir al cine y cosas por el estilo, aunque ella le había afirmado que no le importaba porque ella sabia lo importante que era para él formar parte del equipo juvenil japonés y que al fin y al cabo pasaban tiempo juntos, él aun se sentía algo culpable por eso.

"Ren ()" Él la llamo para atraer su atención a la vez que se sentaba frente a ella "¿Como va la lectura?"

La pelirroja levanto la mirada para observarlo "Pues muy bien, como toda universidad tienen muchas reglas pero creo que podré soportarlo. Por cierto te traje algo"

"¿En serio?" Él pregunto algo sorprendido antes de que la chica le diera una hoja de papel, él observo a su novia por unos momentos "¿Que es esto?"

"Bueno pues pensé que como no estabas seguro de quienes iban a ser los que iban a jugar contra Hamburgo en el partido amistoso te interesaría ver la lista" Ella explico con una pequeña sonrisa "Así que solo fue de unos clicks por ahí, imprimirlo y tadah, la lista de los jugadores japoneses para tu deleite"

Era increíble la manera en la que la pelirroja podía sorprender al japonés, hacia dos días que él le había mencionado que no estaba seguro de quienes iban a formar parte del equipo japonés que iba a jugar contra el Hamburgo y estaba curioso de saber quienes eran pero que no tenia tiempo para averiguar gracias a sus entrenamientos, ahora su adorada y comprensiva novia venia sorprendiéndolo con la lista de jugadores para saciar su curiosidad, la verdad no podía esperar a presentársela a sus amigos en especial a Tsubasa estaba seguro que se llevarían muy bien. Dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento empezó a leer la lista de jugadores pero rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció.

"Hmm"

"¿Sucede algo?" Ella pregunto casi al instante.

"Tsubasa no va a jugar y han puesto a Hyuga como el capitán del equipo" Él respondió, para esos momentos él ya había mareado a su novia lo suficiente como para saber quien era quien por nombres.

"Bueno según recuerdo tu me habías mencionado que Tsubasa había recibido una lesión" Ella dijo tratando de dar una razón, aunque no era su obligación, por ese arreglo "Talvez no se recupero a tiempo o prefieren evitarle un esfuerzo y que descanse lo suficiente para el mundial"

"Tienes razón" Sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilo, doblo la pagina y la guardo en una bolsa de su pantalón "Sabes estaba pensando que talvez podríamos ir al cine o algo"

Ella lo miro un poco confundida "¿Pero tu entrenamiento?"

"Fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy" Él aseguro dándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas "Ahora quiero pasar tiempo contigo"

"¿Estas seguro? Porque tu sabes que no me importaría..." Ella empezó suavemente.

"Si, lose me lo haz demostrado" Él la interrumpió amablemente mientras tomaba una de sus manos "Ahora quiero pasar tiempo contigo"

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica antes de que al fin accediera de muy buena gana a su petición, después de ayudarla a recoger y guardar las cosas que ella había traído ambos se pusieron de pie, se miraron por largo rato antes de Claire al fin decidiera cerrar la distancia que los separaba y colocar sus labios sobre los de Taro, la verdad quién iba a pensar que estar atrapada entre tu novio y un árbol podía ser tan interesante.

Tan enfrascados estaban en lo que estaban haciendo que no se dieron cuenta de la persona de cabellera rubia que los había visto ni mucho menos los celos que estallaron en el interior de esta persona. (-)

() Ren significa Lirio de Agua, que es de las flores favoritas de Claire, una amiga y yo pensamos que sería mono que ese fuera el apodo de Taro para ella fueran o no novios.

(-) Te dejaré a ti el decidir si esa persona rubia es Rika o Pierre.

Por cierto no si Taro sabría o no quienes iban a jugar en ese partido, pero decidí jugar con esa posibilidad.

Para ser sinceros Genzo ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, su "fabuloso" plan para conquistar a Lily no estaban saliendo tal y como lo esperaba, aunque estaba seguro que si Karl estuviera fuera del lugar su plan sin lugar a dudas funcionaria. Una mueca de molestia apareció en el rostro del portero japonés cuando tocaron la puerta, de seguro era el idiota de Karl que venia por Lily dado que habían quedado de salir esa noche.

"Joven Genzo" James lo llamo al momento que entraba a la sala "Lo buscan"

El aludido pareció enojarse mas aún "¿Es Schneider?"

"No, es una señorita" El mayordomo dijo simplemente "Le digo que venga mañana"

"No, la veré" Genzo se puso de pie sin mucha gana "Gracias por avisarme"

Habiendo cumplido su trabajo el hombre que estaba vestido en el traje negro se excuso y se fue, pensando que posiblemente era Hady la que había llegado, aunque le parecía raro que James fuera a anunciarle su llegada dado que era mas que normal ver a Hady en la casa últimamente, en fin su amiga estadounidense parecía haber llegado justo a tiempo, él había notado el interés que tanto ella como Schneider habían sentido el uno por el otro y talvez podía sacarle un poco de provecho, pero ese plan iba a tener que esperar por unos momentos.

La persona que estaba esperando por él no era Hady sino una persona que no había visto desde que él se había ido para Alemania, quien había aparecido en su campo visual era una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos color violeta-azulados.

"¿Suien?" Él dijo de una manera un tanto tentativa.

"Si, adivinaste" Ella respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era increíble que en ese lapso que no la había visto, aunque él había regresado a Japón brevemente para ver el partido entre el Nakatsu y Toho no había podido verla por razones que ya ni se acordaba, al parecer la chica que había dejado atrás en Japón, a la que una que otra vez había llamado hermana, había cambiado tanto, talvez demasiado bien ahora entendía porque Tsubasa se había molestado un poco cuando supo que un grupo de chicos habían fundando un club de admiradores para ella, la verdad no lo culpa no sabia que tipo de gente rara habría ahí, una parte inconciente de su mente se pregunto si Lily tendría uno.

"Por Dios, Suien" El portero japonés al fin se acerco lo suficiente a ella para darle un abrazo "Ha pasado mucho tiempo"

"Si, lose" Ella le devolvió el abrazo, era increíble como había extrañado al portero al fin y al cabo antes de que él partiera él prácticamente había sido su mejor amigo bueno casi como un hermano "Aunque debería darte un golpe por haberme olvidado por tanto tiempo y no este abrazo."

"Si, lose tu sabes que no te detendría si quisieras hacerlo" La verdad era raro, pero había algo que hacia que él confiara sin dudarlo en ella desde el momento en que Tsubasa se la había presentado "¿Cuando llegaste a Hamburgo?"

"En la tarde, antes de que preguntes vine con Haydee, mi hermano esta con nosotras y nos estamos quedando en la casa de los padres de Yuki" Ella le dijo, ignorando por el momento su sexto sentido que le decía que algo lo estaba molestando "Mañana iré a ver la universidad, para ver que ondas"

"¿Decidiste estudiar aquí?" Él pregunto un tanto complacido, nada mejor que tenerla cerca para que lo ayudara también con su situación con Lily.

"Solo vengo a ver la universidad y también voy a ver el partido amistoso" Ella le informo preparándolo para preguntarle porque había decidido ser el portero del equipo alemán pero había cosas mas importantes "Mira si no estas ocupado y no has cenado talvez quieras salir a comer conmigo"

"Pero Haji y Haydee" Él replico.

"No te preocupes, Haydee esta dormida por culpa del Jet-Lag y mi hermano esta hablando con Yuki, además parece que necesitas desahogarte y pues aprovecha que estoy aquí" Ella dijo lo último en un tono de voz gentil y calido, el tipo de tono que adoptaba para ese tipo de situaciones "¿Que dices?"

"Esta bien" Él al fin accedió, era mejor que estar ahí torturándose pensando en lo que podría estar pasando en la cita de Lily con Schneider "Le avisaré a James para que le diga a mi tío. Sabes de pendiendo de la hora en la que te vayas puedo acompañarte a ver la universidad"

"Me parece buena idea" Ella acepto feliz, con tal que no interfiriera con alguno de sus entrenamientos "Nos ponemos de acuerdo en la cena"

Mientras esperaba a que Genzo regresara Suien se empezó a sentir un poco incomoda, era casi como si alguien la estuviera viendo con una mirada intensa, no tanto para parecer que la deseaban muerta pero lo suficiente para hacerla sentir incomoda. Cuando el portero volvió a aparecer ella ya estaba muy deseosa de irse y le dio gracias a cualquier entidad que estuviera sobre ellos cuando al fin se fueron de ahí, al parecer las cosas estaban más difíciles de lo que había creído.


	12. Chapter XI

**Capítulo XI.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Genzo y Lily casi no se hablaban desde que Suien había llegado al país. El portero no sabía qué rayos le pasaba a la mexicana, que cada vez que una nueva amiga de él aparecía, Lily le aplicaba la ley del hielo por un buen rato. Primero, había sido con Hady, ya que tras su llegada Genzo pasó muchos días de incómodas situaciones con la estadounidense y la mexicana, por no mencionar que Lily de plano ignoraba a Genzo y se largaba todo el día con Schneider. En fin, como sea, después de varios días de estas situaciones, Lily al fin medio había aceptado a Hady como amiga, cosa en la cual, curiosamente, intervino a favor Schneider. El alemán rápidamente se había hecho amigo de Hady e intercedió por ella con Lily, para que ésta la aceptara y tratara de comportarse con ella lo mejor posible. A Genzo se le parecía muy rara y sospechosa esta situación, pero ya que gracias a Karl, Lily le volvió a hablar, Wakabayashi ya no investigó por ese lado. Bueno, que no había mucho qué investigar, al parecer a Hady le gustaba Karl y, aun cuando éste seguía saliendo con Lily, parecía que él también gustaba de Hady.

Pero después llegó Suien. Ella y Genzo no eran más que amigos, eran más como cómplices que otra cosa pero, otra vez, Lily volvió a aplicarle a Genzo la ley del hielo, y ni hablar de Suien, Lily la trataba con mucha frialdad y, dado que no había nadie que intercediera a favor de la japonesa, parecía ser que las cosas entre los jóvenes no se iban a solucionar...

Y el Mundial Sub-16 ya se les había venido encima. En un par de días el Hamburgo se enfrentaría a la selección de Japón, y Genzo ardía en deseos de enfrentarse a sus antiguos amigos y, sobre todo, a Tsubasa Ozhora... Sin embargo, había muchos rumores con respecto a esto, no se sabía si el mediocampista japonés se recuperaría a tiempo de sus lesiones para jugar en ese partido, pero Genzo tenía sus esperanzas puestas en eso... Pero bueno, mientras tanto, no quedaba más que entrenar y entrenar, no había más remedio, había que estar listo para ese partido.

Si tan solo Lily no lo distrajera, Genzo podría actuar de una forma más normal, pero estando esa chica cerca, él no era él, actuaba de un modo tal, que él que no se reconocía a sí mismo... Una tarde, Genzo regresó a la mansión y vio a Lily charlando con un joven un par de años mayor que ella, quizás, de cabello negro y ojos color miel, el cual charlaba muy alegremente con Lily. Ella se reía y ponía su mano en el brazo del muchacho y ambos se sonreían y se miraban a los ojos. Wakabayashi se sintió desanimado, ¿quién era ese joven que con tanta confianza trataba a Lily?

Buenas tardes.- saludó Genzo, en alemán, solo para ver si el otro le entendía.

Buenas tardes.- respondió el joven, poniéndose de pie, ya que tanto él como Lily habían estado sentados en una banca del jardín.

Llegaste.- dijo Lily, algo seca.

Genzo notó de inmediato el cambio de humor de la chica, la cual había pasado de sonreír con alegría a poner la mueca de quien ve algo tremendamente desagradable. Y todo, por verlo a él. Genzo se estaba cansando de esa situación, no entendía el por qué Lily se comportaba así con él, y si bien Hady le repetía hasta el cansancio que era porque Lily estaba celosa, Genzo no quería darlo por cierto.

Espero no interrumpir.- señaló Genzo, simplemente.- Solo quería presentarme. Soy Genzo Wakabayashi, vivo con Lily.

Sé quien eres, mi padre es amigo del tuyo.- sonrió el joven.- Soy Leonardo Del Valle, el hermano de Lily.

¿Su hermano?.- Genzo experimentó cierto alivio.- No sabía que Lily tenía un hermano.

Te lo comenté alguna vez, pero ocupado como estabas con tus amigas, creo que no me escuchaste.- replicó Lily, con cierta indiferencia.

Ja.- musitó Genzo.- Como sea, bienvenido a Alemania.

Gracias.- Leonardo sonrió.- Ando de paso, quería ver cómo estaba mi hermana, desde que se mudó para Alemania casi no he podido verla.

Siéntete como en casa.- señaló Genzo.- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

¿Es ésa una invitación a quedarme en esta casota?.- Leonardo rió.- ¿En serio?

Por supuesto.- asintió Genzo.- Eres el hijo del gran amigo de mi padre, así que puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees.

Gracias, en serio.- agradeció Leonardo.- Mi hermana había dicho que eres un antipático, pero veo que no es cierto.

¿Tu hermana dijo eso?.- Genzo volteó a ver a Lily, la cual se puso colorada de repente.- No sé por qué habrá dicho eso. Yo siempre he creído que ella es increíble.

Con este comentario, Lily enrojeció aun más y Leonardo esbozó una sonrisita de picardía. Había algo entre esos dos, no cabía duda, y al joven mexicano le interesaría mucho el averiguarlo... Sea como fuere, rato más tarde Genzo presentó a Leonardo con su tío y éste lo invitó a cenar, reiterando así mismo la invitación que ya le había hecho Genzo de quedarse ahí. A diferencia del portero, Hatori sí se acordaba de Leonardo y éste de él, y por eso mismo ambos se quedaron hablando de varias cosas después de cenar. Lily se retiró pronto a su habitación, excusándose para continuar con las prácticas de violín, y Genzo fue tras ella, poniendo cualquier pretexto idiota. El portero le dio alcance a la chica a media escalera, pero aun así ella no detuvo su caminar.

¿Qué se te ofrece?.- preguntó Lily, sin mirarlo.

Saber qué te pasa conmigo.- respondió Genzo.- Llevas días sin hablarme, pero no pensé que las cosas estuvieran tan mal hasta que tu hermano me dijo que me consideras un patán.

Leo no dijo eso.- gruñó Lily.- No te considero un patán. Dijo que eras antipático.

El resultado es el mismo, por alguna razón estás enojada conmigo.- señaló Genzo.- ¿Qué pasa?

Nada, solo que no voy a ser otra más de tus amiguitas.- replicó Lily, enojada.- Ya tienes suficientes como para que yo sea otra.

¿Eso es lo que te molesta?.- se sorprendió Genzo, quien no se esperaba eso.- ¿Qué yo tenga amigas?

Me molesta que seas tan ofrecido.- gruñó Lily.- Me da igual que tengas varias amiguitas o no, me molesta que tú te creas tan galán siempre.

Eso no es cierto, yo no actúo como galán.- replicó Genzo.- Dime una cosa: ¿acaso estás celosa?

Por respuesta, Lily lo miró con fuego en los ojos; era evidente que estaba enojada. Los jóvenes habían llegado hasta la puerta de la habitación de ella y, sin decir nada, Lily se encerró con un portazo, dejando a Genzo sin respuesta. Sin embargo, ni falta que le hacía, Genzo empezaba a creer que lo que Hady le decía era cierto...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Taro y Claire se besaban, Rika los miraba desde lejos, sin saber por qué se estaba enojando tanto. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? A Rika no debería importarle, ella era novia de Pierre, y Taro no era más que su amigo, pero la chica se sentía mal, se sentía celosa, se sentía furiosa y no sabía qué hacer.

Rika estuvo a un tris de ir a reclamarle a la pareja, a decirle que lo que estaban haciendo era indecente, pero justo cuando ya había dado un paso en dirección a los jóvenes, su celular comenzó a timbrar. La chica dio un salto y se apresuró a callar al aparato, temiendo que el ruido alertara a Taro y a Claire. La chica, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Pierre, se alejó para responder.

¿Hola?.- saludó ella, hablando en voz baja.

¿En dónde estás?.- quiso saber Pierre.- Llevo rato buscándote.

Lo siento, me distraje.- Rika miró con enojo hacia Taro y Claire, los cuales continuaban besándose con intensidad.

¿En dónde estás?.- preguntó Pierre.- Iré por ti.

¡No!.- gritó Rika.- Quiero decir, no, no es necesario que vengas, iré pronto, ¿está bien? Solo espera un momento, por favor, ya voy en camino.

Como digas.- aceptó Pierre.- Te espero.

Rika colgó, sin esperar más por parte de su novio. La chica guardó su teléfono y se dispuso a marcharse, agradeciendo el que Pierre le hubiese llamado para que así a ella se le pasara el impulso idiota de meterse donde no la llamaban. Sobre todo, porque ella no tenía ningún derecho a enojarse por Taro.

¿Rika?.- Misaki la sacó de sus pensamientos, al abordarla con la sorpresa reflejada en su mirada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nada.- fue lo primero que a la chica se le ocurrió responder.- Solo pasaba por aquí...

Ya veo.- dijo Taro, aun sorprendido.- ¿Ya te vas?

Voy a ver a Pierre.- Rika esbozó una sonrisa enorme, pero más falsa que ninguna.- Y bueno, yo no quiero interrumpir los gratos momentos que pasas con tu novia.

La chica dijo esto último con tanta amargura que Taro no pudo evitar notarlo. Rika intentó marcharse, pero Taro le cortó el paso, muy serio.

¿Qué te pasa?.- quiso saber él.- ¿Por qué estás así?

¿Así como?.- Rika no cedió ni ápice.

Estás muy rara, como si algo que hice te hubiese molestado.- explicó Taro.- De hecho, desde que salgo con Claire, pareces estar enojada conmigo de manera permanente. Sé que tú y Claire no se llevan del todo bien pero... ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? Somos dos personas por separado y no por ser su novio tienes por qué odiarme a mí también.

No te odio.- negó Rika.- Todo lo contrario...

¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?.- insistió Misaki, tomando a Rika por los brazos.- Dímelo.

Fue tan solo una fracción de segundo. Rika tuvo el impulso y Claire no estaba cerca, al parecer se había marchado para dejar a Taro con Rika. Fue algo tonto, un impulso idiota, algo que sin embargo ella no se arrepintió de haber hecho... Simplemente, Rika le echó los brazos al cuello a Taro y lo besó. El joven, sorprendido, no atinó más que a corresponderle brevemente, pero esto, en vez de animar a Rika, la espantó. La chica soltó a Misaki y, sin decir palabra, se dio la media vuelta y salió huyendo. Misaki simplemente la miró irse, con sorpresa, duda y remordimiento mezclados...

Pierre sabía que algo raro le pasaba a su novia, le bastaba con ver la cara que traía cuando llegó. Rika, muy colorada y con el labial corrido, le explicó apresuradamente a Pierre que había tenido un contratiempo en el camino. Cuando él quiso saber, ella simplemente respondió que se había topado con Taro y Claire. Rika estaba tan perturbada por lo que había hecho, que no se dio cuenta de que Pierre había hecho una mueca al escuchar estos dos nombres. Sobre todo, porque los escuchó juntos...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron algunos días. Leonardo se quedó a vivir momentáneamente en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana. El joven decía que nada más quería visitar a su hermana, pero con el paso del tiempo Genzo y Leonardo comenzaron a llevarse bien y al poco rato se convirtieron en buenos amigos. El mexicano quería ser fisioterapeuta, de manera que ayudaba al japonés con sus lesiones cuando las tenía, y éste ayudaba a aquél a entrenarse un poco en el fútbol. Lily los veía practicar de lejos, y para Leonardo no pasaba desapercibida la mirada que Genzo le lanzaba a la muchacha. Un día, Leo descubrió a Genzo dejando una azucena en el cuarto de Lily y el portero no supo qué responder.

Es una costumbre.- dijo Genzo, intentando justificarse.- Como no siempre puedo ir a sus conciertos, es una manera de decirle que la apoyo.

¿Y mi hermana sabe que tú eres el autor de este gesto?.- cuestionó Leonardo, con las cejas muy arqueadas.- Porque ella me dice que Schneider le hace lo mismo.

Bah, no es él, soy yo.- gruñó Genzo, molestándose por escuchar este nombre.

Uhm.- bufó Leonardo.- Estás enamorado de mi hermana, ¿verdad?

No exactamente.- Genzo intentó cambiar el tema.- ¿Eso importa, de cualquier manera?

Sí, la quieres.- Leonardo sonrió.- No me trates de engañar, Wakabayashi, se nota. A ambos se les nota.

¿Ambos?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Sí, ambos.- se rió Leo.- ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que Lily siente lo mismo por ti?

Genzo prefirió no responder. Leonardo, sin embargo, le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

A decir verdad, me agradas más que Schneider y te preferiría como cuñado.- comentó Leonardo.- Y mi hermana es demasiado terca, no va a reconocer tan fácilmente que siente algo por ti. Pero descuida, que yo te ayudaré con Lily.

Ante tan curioso ofrecimiento, Genzo no pudo hacer menos que sonreír, confesándole al fin a Leonardo lo que sentía por Lily. Los jóvenes hablaron por un buen rato, hasta que Lily llegó a interrumpirlos, cosa que hizo que Genzo y Leonardo se callaran abruptamente.

¿Estaban hablando de mí, cierto?.- preguntó Lily, enojada.- No le disimulan ni poquito.

Estábamos hablando sobre el partido del día de mañana.- respondió Leonardo.- El que tendrá Hamburgo contra la selección de Japón, y viendo si te piensas vestir de animadora.

¿Te burlas de mí?.- gruñó Lily a su hermano, más enojada aun.

Claro que no, hermanita.- Leonardo abrazó a su hermana.- En realidad, hablábamos del hecho de que tenemos que ir a apoyar a nuestro amable huésped, ¿no crees? Ya sé, me vas a decir que pensabas apoyar al Hamburgo por tu novio, pero yo le estaba diciendo a Wakabayashi que sería muy descortés de nuestra parte el no apoyarnos, sobre todo porque nos tiene tan amablemente en su casa.

Lily no respondió, pero Genzo se dio cuenta de que Leonardo con su comentario había conseguido desconcertarla. Al día siguiente, Genzo partió temprano para la cancha en donde jugarían el Hamburgo y Japón, no sin antes recibir una señal positiva por parte de Leonardo, indicándole que Lily, sin duda, iría a apoyarlo a él.

Una vez en la cancha, y después de reencontrarse con todos sus viejos amigos, compañeros y rivales, Genzo se encontró con Suien en compañía de una chica, la cual se notaba algo incómoda. Suien, después de presentar a sus amigos, le explicó al portero que ella estaba ahí por el partido.

Venimos a apoyarte.- sonrió Suien, con malicia.

¿Te creeré?.- bufó Genzo, escéptico.

¿Por qué no?.- Suien fingió sentirse ofendida.

Sin embargo, Suien sabía que Kojiro iba a jugar, y que Ken también lo haría, aunque la chica había notado que las cosas entre el portero y Haydee se habían distanciado un poco... El caso es que, secretamente, Suien estaba ahí para apoyar a Hyuga. Ella deseaba que las cosas entre Kojiro y Genzo no se pusieran demasiado tensas, aunque eso era demasiado pedir...

Gusto en conocerte.- le dijo Genzo a Haydee.- Las veré después.

Iremos a buscar un buen lugar.- sonrió Suien.- No te dejes meter tantos goles.

Genzo bufó, por respuesta. Haydee comenzó a sentirse inquieta, y mientras buscaban asiento, Suien intentó preguntar cómo andaban las cosas entre ella y Ken.

No te ves muy feliz.- comentó Suien.- Se supone que también Ken va a jugar.

Lo sé.- musitó Haydee.- Es solo que...

¿Pasó algo entre él y tú?.- quiso saber Suien.

No, no pasó nada.- suspiró Haydee.- Ése es precisamente el problema...

Haydee le contó brevemente a Suien que, poco antes de irse a Europa, ella y Ken se habían reunido, algo así como una cita, pero las cosas no habían salido como ambos se las esperaron. No era que las cosas hubiesen salido mal, sino que simplemente algo había sucedido que la magia se estaba evaporando...

No sé si serán ideas mías.- confesó Haydee.- Me gusta Ken, me agrada, pero no sé... Algo pasó, que cuando al fin salimos juntos no fue lo que ambos esperamos...

Lo lamento, en verdad.- se sinceró Suien.- Pensé que tú y él...

Y yo siempre pensé que él estaba interesado en ti.- rió Haydee.

¿Ken Wakashimazu?.- Suien abrió los ojos como platos.

Sí, bueno, es que él preguntaba mucho por ti, pero ahora sé que era porque Kojiro no se animaba a preguntar directamente por ti.- asintió Haydee.

¿Hyuga?.- Suien se sorprendió aun más con esta declaración.

Bueno, no importa.- Haydee se dio cuenta de que habló de más y optó por cambiar el tema.- El caso es que aunque aun siento que Ken me gusta, creo que no llegaré muy lejos con él...

Suien ya no dijo nada, sorprendida como estaba con el comentario de Haydee sobre Kojiro. Haydee dijo que iría por un refresco antes de que el partido comenzara y se marchó, dejando a Suien sola apartando los lugares. En el camino, Haydee iba un poco distraída pensando en Ken, sin darse cuenta de que perdía uno de los prendedores de mariposa que traía en el cabello.

Leonardo regresaba de la tienda del estadio con un par de sodas para él y Lily cuando se dio cuenta de que a la chica que pasaba junto a él se le caía un prendedor del cabello. Él se agachó a recogerlo y fue tras la chica para entregárselo, aunque ella parecía estar algo distraída.

Disculpa.- Leonardo alcanzó a Haydee y le tocó levemente el hombro.- Se te cayó esto.

¿Ah?.- Haydee salió de su ensimismamiento y miró como hipnotizada a aquel par de ojos color miel, los cuales la miraban con cierta ternura.

Andas algo distraída y no te diste cuenta de que se te cayó tu broche.- Leonardo sonrió y le extendió el prendedor a la chica.

Gracias.- dijo Haydee, y entonces sonrió.

Leonardo no sabía muy bien quién era esa chica cuya sonrisa era la más radiante que él hubiese visto jamás.

**Notas:**

Je, bueno, a partir de ahora notarán algunos cambios en las parejas y en la trama.


	13. Chapter XII

**Capitulo XII - Por Arwen**

Suien se encontraba esperando a que Haydee regresará con la bebida que había dicho iba a comprar, ojalá al menos se acordará de traerle una a ella también, aunque lo dudaba porque había notado a su amiga un tanto distraída, solo ella que la conocía tan bien podía notar que su amiga andaba un tanto fuera de sí, era posible que fuera por el hecho de que las cosas con cierto portero no habían salido como lo esperaban. A decir verdad le sorprendía un poco que así hubiera sido antes de que salieran a Europa estaba segura que había cierta química entre ellos pero al parecer eso había desaparecido, al menos así lo pudo notar brevemente cuando los habían saludado minutos antes de que empezará el partido.

Demonios si que el amor era una cosa complicada, incluso Genzo estaba siendo afectado por ello, Suien no tenía que ser una genio para saber que Lily la odiaba, al menos eso parecía considerando la forma en que la trataba por su cercana relación con Genzo, lo más seguro es que la mexicana pensará que algo raro pasaba entre ellos, no que horror, Suien jamás sería capaz de ver al portero de otra manera que no fuera como la de un amigo y cómplice pero el punto era como hacerle ver a Lily eso además si la mexicana pensaba que había algo mas entre ellos qué demonios pensaría Kojiro sobre ellos, no si al parecer ella estaba más frita que Haydee.

Una bebida de repente apareció en su campo de visión, sorprendiéndola un poco, cuando levanto la mirada una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Haji, pensé que no ibas a venir" Ella dijo mientras tomaba la bebida

"Y perderme esto, pues estas muy equivocada" Él decidió no mencionar que ella había apartado tres asientos, esperando que él se presentara, sin mencionarle eso se sentó a su lado izquierdo "Así que ¿a quién vas a apoyar?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Ella pregunto algo sacada de onda ante la pregunta.

"¿Vas a apoyar a Genzo ó al chico Hyuga?" Cuando vio el leve rubor en las mejillas de su hermana supo que sus conclusiones habían sido correctas, él era su hermano y la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, mejor que sus padres, que Haydee, que Genzo, él la podía leer como un libro abierto "Heh, lo sabia pero quieres un consejo"

"Anda, dámelo" Suien replico sin más.

"Apoya de una manera neutral, como si estuvieras apoyando tanto a Genzo como a Hyuga, así si no se dan cuenta pensarán que los apoyaste" Él respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros "Porque me imagino que Genzo ni idea de que te gusta Hyuga"

"No, si lo supiera ya ratos me hubiera dado un sermón porque los dos no se ven ni en pintura" Ella suspiro algo derrotada, no quería imaginar qué pasaría si algo pasaba entre ella y Kojiro "Pero por el momento...yo no puedo tener nada con Kojiro a pesar de que me guste"

Él la vio por unos cuantos segundos "Todavía sientes algo por Kei, ¿verdad?"

"No puedo negarlo, aún pienso en él a pesar de que se fue hace un año..." Cada vez que pensaba en el chico que había sido su primer gran amor, sin quererlo ella se deprimía "En donde estará Haydee, ya va a empezar el partido"

De nuevo Haji se encogió de hombros, él había visto a Haydee cuando venía de regreso algo distraída y con un chico pero decidió obviar eso, era el tipo de cosas que solo se decía entre amigas además de que estaba seguro de que Haydee sin lugar a duda se lo diría a su hermana. La griego-japonesa sabía que el partido ya iba a empezar, pero la persona que estaba atendiendo el puesto era demasiado lenta y a decir verdad ya se estaba desesperando, que tanto se tenía que tardar para que le dieran un refresco no era algo del otro mundo.

"Kuso*" Ella murmuro muy suavemente antes de mirar a su lado "No tenias que acompañarme hasta aquí"

El muchacho de ojos color miel que se había encontrado simplemente le sonrió "Yo quise hacerlo, además te notabas muy distraída y no sabes lo que puede pasar cuando uno esta así"

"Muchas gracias" Ella respondió, la verdad si sabía lo que podía pasar por andar caminando como un zombi, aun recordaba cuando su rostro había conocido de una manera más personal a un poste de luz pero no iba a mencionar eso "Solo espero que tu acompañante no le moleste que te tardes"

"No te preocupes, vengo con mi hermana y ella sabrá comprenderlo" Él dijo sin más y fue ahí cuando sintió un poco de curiosidad de saber si ella estaba sola, en realidad era su oportunidad de matar a dos pájaros con la misma piedra "¿Y qué tal tu? Tu novio debe estar esperándote"

Ella lo vio algo sacada de onda "No tengo novio, vine con una amiga. La verdad es que somos amigas de algunos de los jugadores además de que uno es mi hermano...bueno algo así"

"¿Como que algo así?" Él pregunto un tanto confundido.

"Pues, no somos hermanos biológicos, mi padre se casó con su madre, es una larga historia" Ella se encogió de hombros sintiendo que no era muy conveniente compartir eso con un chico del cual aún no sabía ni su nombre, el vendedor al fin le dio la bebida, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Al fin...pensaba que íbamos a morir aquí"

"No se tardaron tanto" Sin siquiera darse cuenta él pago por la bebida.

Haydee se sorprendió ante el gesto "No tenias que pagarme la bebida, deja que te la pague"

"No importa déjalo así, yo quise hacerlo" Él respondió antes de darse la vuelta para ir en busca de su hermana, pero aun así espero a que ella lo alcanzara "Nunca me había encontrado con una chica a la que no le gustará que de una manera caballerosa pagarán por ella"

"Bueno aunque no niego que sea un acto muy caballeroso de tu parte...se puede decir que soy algo moderna y no me gusta mucho que paguen por mi" Ella respondió sinceramente mientras caminaba al lado del extraño "Cuando estoy en una cita me gusta pagar la mitad de los gastos"

"Vaya, eso es interesante, creo que tendría que comprobarlo" Él dijo, tirando la mas o menos invitación.

"Hmm, estas invitando a salir a una completa extraña que te encontraste camino a una tienda en un estadio" Ella trato de esconder su rubor cuando él solo le sonrió como respuesta, dándole gracias a Dios que habían llegado a la sección en la que estaba Suien y ahora Haji también "Bueno, aquí es donde me quedo, gracias por todo"

"Oye" Él la llamo haciendo que ella se detuviera y se volteará levemente para verlo "No me respondiste si aceptas o no"

"Bueno..." Ella miro levemente al estadio y luego al cielo, he ahí una encrucijada: ¿Qué hacer? Ahí estaba un extraño invitándola a salir, uno del que extrañamente se sentía atraída y por otro lado estaba Ken, el chico que le gustaba pero estaba segura que nada pasaría entre ellos "...Está bien, pasa por mí como a las siete"

"Está bien" Él la observo marcharse antes de acordarse de un mínimo detalle que hasta en esos momentos recordó "¿Cuál es tu dirección?"

"Pareces un chico listo" Ella lo miro levemente y sonrió de una manera misteriosa, Dios de donde había salido esta Haydee tan 'coqueta' ni ella se reconocía, pero estaba segura que lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo desanimaría, no lo deseaba pero estúpidamente pensaba que era necesario "Tú sabrás averiguar donde vivo"

Dicho esto ella siguió con su camino, tal vez Haydee debería de haber pensado mejor al decir eso, ella no conocía para nada a Leonardo del Valle, las últimas palabras de la chica, de la que aun no sabía su nombre eran prácticamente un reto para él y no lo iba a dejar pasar, acababa de conocer a la chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y sin lugar a duda había captado su atención, observo hacia donde se dirigía y la vio sentarse al lado de una chica de cabellos negros para luego empezar a hablar con un hombre de cabellos negros también, inmediatamente reconoció a la chica como la amiga japonesa de Genzo, el portero le había presentado a la chica brevemente ,y la verdad entendió porque su hermana se sentía celosa, la japonesa no estaba para nada mal, no recordaba su nombre pero ya tenía su primera pista ahora solo tenía que preguntarle a Genzo.

Sin más Leonardo se fue en busca de su hermana para poder ver el partido amistoso entre Japón y la selección de Hamburgo. Cuando él regreso con las bebidas que había ido a buscar hacia media hora, naturalmente Lily le había preguntado qué había pasado pero lo único que recibió de su hermano fue una enigmática sonrisa.

•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨••¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•

El partido de Japón contra Hamburgo fue, para resumirlo en una palabra: masacre, no había otra manera para describir la horrible manera en la que selección alemana había literalmente pateado el trasero de los japoneses, había sido tan lastimero de ver que hubo un momento en el que Lily había dejado de hacerlo al parecer lo que Genzo le había comentado antes de que Tsubasa era prácticamente el corazón del equipo y el que lo mantenía unido parecía ser verdad, no es que ellos hubieran jugado tan pésimo es solo que habían estado desacoplados lo que había hecho más fácil la victoria del equipo de Hamburgo, los japoneses solo habían podido hacer un gol, un gol en el que la mexicana noto que Genzo no había tratado de ni siquiera detenerlo y para cerrarlo todo con broche de oro, Genzo se había peleado con un miembro del equipo japonés.

Al parecer el día no podía ir peor, excepto por el pequeño hecho que ahora le tocaba esperar a que Genzo y Leonardo aparecieran para poder ir a casa, a decir verdad entendía porque Genzo estaba tardando tanto pero y su hermano, después de que el partido había terminado su hermano salió hecho un cohete a quien sabe dónde, ella ni había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de preguntarle a donde iba, la cosa no sería tan mala si tan solo tuviera alguien con quien hablar para pasar el rato mientras esperaba por ellos.

"¿Dónde está Genzo?"

La pregunta había salido tan de repente que había sorprendido a Lily un poco, la mexicana había estado tan distraída que no había reconocido por completo la voz de la persona que había hecho la pregunta. Sin mucho ánimo, que había sido traído por su deseo de regresar a la casa, ella se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse casi cara a cara con la nueva amiguita de Genzo.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea" Su respuesta había sonado más fría de lo que esperaba pero algo que no podía evitar.

La pelinegra simplemente suspiro ya acostumbrada a ese trato "Sabes al menos cuánto va a tardar"

"No"

"Está bien, le llamare luego entonces" Suien le observó por unos momentos antes de que una sonrisa algo divertida apareciera en su rostro "Si me permites decirlo, los celos son muy malos consejeros segando con conclusiones equivocadas"

Por unos breves segundos Lily se sintió un tanto indignada de que esa mujer viniera a decirle algo así "Disculpa pero yo no tengo ni una razón para sentir celos de ti"

"Ohh, claro que la tienes, es una razón que tiene nombre y apellido: Genzo Wakabayashi"

Lily se quedo completamente fría, la japonesa en frente de ella incluso tuvo el descaro de reírse suavemente de ella, por unos breves segundos entretuvo la idea de darle un golpe o algo para callarla.

"Sabes la verdad me indigna un poco que creas que yo pueda tener algo con Genzo" Justo en esos momentos Suien encontró una de sus manos muchísimo más interesante que la chica frente a ella "Así que saca cualquier idea de tu cabeza al respecto, hay muchas razones por las que no se daría"

"A si ¿Cómo cuales?" Por alguna extraña razón Lily decidió ver hasta donde llegaba esa conversación.

"Primero, yo no puedo ver a Genzo de esa manera, cae en mi categoría personal de hombres que sirven mas como amigos que como pareja, segundo, a mi me interesa otro chico…" Suien al fin regreso su mirada a Lily con una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba fuera amistosa "Podría darte un sinfín de razones, pero creo que la más importante es que Genzo no me quiere a mí, él quiere a otra persona y tú conoces a esa persona muy bien"

Un silencio profundo y algo incomodo se estableció a su alrededor, ambas chicas se miraron por largo tiempo, una esperando a que la conversación volviera a retomarse y la otra tratando de creer si la implicación en el último comentario era lo que pensaba, Lily prácticamente clavo su mirada en los ojos de Suien, ojos del color del chocolate derretido tratando de encontrar algo en los ojos azul-grisáceos pero la otra chica al parecer no iba a revelar nada a menos que se le preguntara.

Esa plática aun estaba lejos de terminar y al parecer se iba a quedar así por un tiempo…

"Lily…Suien…" La voz de Genzo se oía algo nerviosa cuando había llamado a las dos chicas y la verdad nadie podía culparlo tener a las dos chicas en el mismo lugar rara vez terminaba bien "¿Qué haces aquí?"

La chica de cabellos negros dirigió su mirada hacia Genzo, el portero venía acompañado de un chico de ojos miel que no recordaba haber conocido "Pues obviamente esperándote"

"Ahh…sí, claro" Genzo y Leonardo se detuvieron enfrente de las chicas, aunque la atmosfera cerca de ellas se sentía incomoda no parecía ser hostil aún "Bueno, aquí me tienes"

"Uhh…que gran honor su alteza" Por unos instantes Suien ignoro a Genzo y miro al otro chico que estaba a su lado "Disculpa si suena algo rudo, pero ya nos habían presentado o algo"

"Rápidamente, soy Leonardo, hermano de Lily"

"Es verdad, lo siento pero cuando nos presentaron Genzo fue muy rápido" Suien miro al portero de reojo con algo de fastidio "Suien, amiga de Genzo…mucho gusto de nuevo"

"Ahh, pues es un placer…de nuevo" Leonardo respondió de buena gana, era una oportunidad para conseguir la información que necesitaba sobre cierta chica sin preguntarle a Genzo "¿Estás aquí tu sola?"

"No, estoy con Haji y Haydee"

'Bingo, ya averigüé su nombre' El mexicano pensó victorioso "¿Y donde están ellos?"

"Pues mi hermano está hablando con nuestros padres y Haydee…" La pelinegra de nuevo vio de reojo a Genzo, pero esta vez con enojo "…Esta con su hermano"

El portero cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho "Suien si quieres decirme algo solo dilo"

"Créeme que ganas no me faltan pero no lo voy a hacer por respeto a Leonardo y Lily" Suien respondió con algo de sorna, más bien con una ira que sorprendió a los mexicanos "Hablaremos después de eso"

"Hmm…" Genzo frunció un poco el ceño, algo le decía que su ira no solamente tenía que ver con Haydee "Iré a tu casa más tarde"

"Ohh…" En esos instantes Suien recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí "La verdad Genzo, solo había venido para despedirme"

"¿Cómo? ¿No iban a ir tu y Haydee al torneo juvenil en Francia?"

"Todavía vamos a ir, pero el torneo no va a empezar aun así que decidimos usar esos días para ir a Italia y visitar la Universidad de Turín, solo vamos a ir por nuestras cosas y luego nos dirigiremos al aeropuerto" La japonesa explico con un leve encogimiento de hombros "Pero te veremos en Francia"

"Está bien" Respondió Genzo.

"Te veo allá, Leonardo de nuevo fue un placer conocerte…" Suien luego miro a la mexicana, que desde que ellos habían llegado no había dicho ni una sola palabra "…Y Lily, si vas a Francia y quieres terminar nuestra platica, solo dímelo y no tendré ningún problema en hacerlo"

Lily la miro de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa "Esta bien, créeme que lo tendré en mente"

"Eso es lo que espero. Adiós, Lily"

"Adiós, Suien"

La japonesa se dio la vuelta y al fin se fue, Lily la observo hasta que al fin perdió a la pelinegra de vista, la verdad si era un oferta muy tentadora considerando que al parecer aun habían quedado cosas sin decir y que necesitaban ser aclaradas. Genzo y Leonardo por otra parte estaban esperando que fuego empezara a caer del cielo y que sonara la séptima trompeta, porque ese día era sin duda el fin del mundo.

•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨••¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•§•¨¤¨•

Claire sabia que algo andaba mal, no sabía que era pero lo sentía, Taro había estado muy raro y no sabía porque, no era como si no se lo hubiera preguntado porque lo había hecho pero él insistía que todo estaba bien, que no era nada de lo que tenía que preocuparse y que simplemente se sentía nervioso por el torneo juvenil que se acercaba, por más convincente que él sonara ella no creía ninguna de sus razones.

El repentino cambio en Taro había empezado a afectarla a ella también, no dormía muy bien en las noches y a veces perdía el apetito mientras trataba de entender que podía estar molestando a su novio, eso la había distraído tanto que había afectado su educación, cosa que no ayudaba mucho con las aplicaciones a la universidad, incluso había considerado tomar un año sabático para estabilizarse en su vida personal.

"Señorita Claire, tiene una visita"

La pelirroja levanto la mirada del libro que trataba de leer "¿Es Taro?" Ella pregunto algo esperanzada, hacia más de dos días que no lo miraba.

"Me temo que no" La empleada respondió sintiéndose muy mal cuando vio lo inmensamente triste que Claire se puso, sin embargo esperaba que sus siguientes palabras la reanimaran un poco "Pero es el Joven Pierre el que ha venido a visitarla"

"¿Pierre Leblanc?" Ella pregunto algo desconcertada, era raro que el rubio la visitara a su casa, usualmente quedaban de verse en algún lugar, cuando la empleada asintió ella de hecho se reanimo un poco "Dile que bajare en un momento"

"Como usted diga señorita Claire"

Cuando la empleada cerró la puerta de su recamara la pelirroja cerro el libro y se levanto de la cama, la visita de Pierre si la reanimaba un poco, el rubio se había vuelto un amigo muy querido para ella y también ya tenía tiempo de no verlo debido a sus entrenamientos y su relación con Rika, rápidamente se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo arreglando un poco su ropa y cabello, no quería parecer impresentable aunque se tratara de un amigo cercano.

Tomando un gran respiro Claire salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la sala y poder hablar con Pierre, cuando entro en la sala encontró al rubio sentado en uno de los sofás con un vaso de agua, que estaba sobre un protector, en la mesa enfrente de él, siendo el caballero que era se puso inmediatamente de pie cuando ella entro en la sala.

"Pierre" Ella dijo dulcemente antes de acercarse lo suficiente a él para besar sus mejillas, como era tradicional en Francia, y sentarse en el sofá "Anda siéntate, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Gracias…" El rubio respondió mientras retomaba su asiento en el sofá "…Pues vine a visitarte, me he dado cuenta que con mis entrenamientos y Rika te he dejado algo ignorada"

"Ohh, no te preocupes por eso, entiendo perfectamente tus razones" Ella dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro "¿Cómo ha estado tu entrenamiento?"

"Ha sido duro, pero es por una muy buena razón, esta copa juvenil es muy importante para nosotros…" El se detuvo cuando noto que sus ojos se miraban algo apagados como si hubieran perdido una chispa "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si…" Ella respondió un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta "…Solo estoy un poco cansada por tantas vueltas de la universidad"

"Hmm…" El francés no le creyó del todo, creyó la parte de que estaba cansada pero no era por la universidad "¿Cómo están las cosas con Misaki?"

"Pues…" Ella bajo su mirada encontrando la tela de su falda más interesante en esos momentos "…están bien"

Por supuesto que el rubio no le creyó "Claire, no me mientas, ¿Qué ha pasado?" Cuando la chica no levanto la mirada ni respondió, él puso una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros "Claire, no me gusta saber que estas sufriendo por algo, dime que es lo que te pasa sabes que puedes confiar en mí o es que acaso no confías en mi"

Ella si confiaba en él, Pierre era su amigo, un amigo que ella había llegado a apreciar mucho y lo que Claire necesitaba en esos momentos era un amigo, que no la juzgara y simplemente la oyera, no le podía contar a su familia aun y estar guardando lo que la molestaba y preocupaba le estaba pesando ya demasiado, sin duda necesitaba desahogarse, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar ella lo abrazo y empezó a llorar en su pecho pero recuperándose rápidamente la abrazo de vuelta y simplemente la dejo llorar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había llorado? La verdad a él no le importaba si habían sido horas, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era ayudarla con lo que sea que la estaba mortificando en su relación con Taro y si lo que necesitaba ella llorar por días sobre su pecho él iba dejar que lo hiciera, Pierre no pudo evitar el sentir una furia inmensa hacia el japonés por lastimar a la chica que estaba en sus brazos.

Solo un idiota sería capaz de lastimarla, Taro era el bastardo con más suerte en el mundo por tener a alguien como Claire a su lado, la chica no era solamente hermosa, tenia tantos talentos y cualidades que la hacían la mujer perfecta, no por nada él la….El tren de pensamientos del francés paró en seco, no, él quería a Rika no a Claire, la pelirroja era solo una amiga muy querida para él.

"Lo siento…" Ella al fin dijo cuando había llorado lo que tenía que llorar, alejándose del rubio empezó a limpiar sus mejillas suavemente "…De verdad, lo siento"

"Está bien, no te preocupes por nada, pero ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Misaki?"

"…Son cosas que estoy segura vamos a resolver no te preocupes" Ella dijo tratando de convencerse ella misma mas que al rubio frente a ella "….Vamos a estar bien"

La furia que Pierre sentía por Taro solo aumento cuando ella dijo eso, no iba a insistir en revelarle lo que estaba pasando exactamente entre ellos pero fuera lo que fuera la tenía tan consternada que esas palabras parecían estar más dirigidas a ella que a él en un intento de creerlas también.

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, coloreando todo en tonos naranjas y amarillos, cuando Taro al fin decidió terminar su entrenamiento desde el pequeño incidente con Rika el japonés había intensificado su horario de entrenamiento y había evitado a Rika como la plaga, sin embargo también había evitado a Claire actuando distante y frio con ella.

La pelirroja no se lo merecía, ella no había tenido la culpa de lo que había pasado, era injusto de su parte tratarla de la manera que lo había hecho considerando lo fantástica, atenta y comprensiva que ella había sido con él, pero después de lo que había pasado con Rika no podía ver a Claire a la cara, simplemente no podía.

"MISAKI!"

El japonés se dio la vuelta solo para ver a Pierre acercándose a él pero había algo raro, el rubio se estaba moviendo muy rápido y algo brusco, antes de que Taro pudiera preguntar lo que estaba pasando el francés le dio un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que casi lo tira al suelo mientras que un dolor insoportable se expandía desde su mejilla a toda su cara e incluso a su cuello.

"No pensé que tu, serias capaz de hacer algo así"

El cuerpo de Taro se tensiono un poco pensado que el francés había averiguado lo que había pasado entre él y Rika hace unos días "Pierre déjame explicarte…."

"No, tú me vas a oír a mi" Pierre cogió a Taro de la camisa acercándolo mas mirándolo con una furia inmensa, si las miradas mataran el japonés hubiera muerto hacía mucho tiempo "No sé qué clase de imbécil eres que no te das cuenta de la gran mujer que tienes a tu lado, que acaso eres tan ciego que no te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes"

Taro miro al francés algo confundido "¿Qué?"

"Mira Misaki, te diré esto una vez y solamente una vez, sino sientes nada por Claire y solo estás jugando con ella mas te vale que te alejes de ella, una persona como ella no merece que alguien, mucho menos tu, la trate como basura. Sino la quieres déjala ir para que sea feliz con un hombre que si la merezca porque te juro que si ella vuelve a llorar por ti, voy a matarte"

Dicho esto Pierre empujo a Taro y se fue de ahí dejando al japonés en shock, sin embargo no podía evitar el pensar que parte de sus palabras eran verdad, últimamente su trato hacia Claire había sido algo cruel porque ella no había hecho nada para merecerlo pero tampoco había sido su intención el actuar así, simplemente la culpa no dejaba que la viera a la cara pero como podía sentir culpa por algo que él no había iniciado.

Al contrario de lo que Pierre había querido implicar cuestionando lo que sentía por Claire, el francés no podía estar más equivocado, él quería a Claire, la pelirroja era una de las personas más importantes en su vida y ya no iba a dejar que una culpa, que ni debía sentir, lo alejara de ella.

Decidido Taro fue directo a la casa de Claire, tal y como estaba después de haber entrenado y con un moretón en la mejilla, dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con ella, el torneo juvenil estaba cerca, Tsubasa posiblemente vendría y no había nada más que Taro quería hacer que presentarle a su mejor amigo a su novia.

Taro también tendría que hablar con Rika y dejarle en claro que lo que había pasado no debía volver a pasar, dejarle en claro que no quería que su relación con Claire se acabara por cosas como esa. Por más difícil que fuera para él decirle a Rika que si no respetaba su relación con Claire tendría que poner distancia entre ellos, porque aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta aun ese beso había despertado en él otro sentimiento del que se daría cuenta más adelante.


End file.
